O que me torna tão especial?
by Daphne P
Summary: Hahaha pensam que a fic fala sobre Harry Potter?Pensem de novo.Tem Harry e cia.Mas não é ele que é especial.
1. Alexandra Willians

_NA:Matem-me se quiserem,mas tipo o Word do pc virou a minha Penseira.Se eu não despejasse essa história,que está a dias martelando em minha mente,eu iria enlouquecer.Pois bem.a história não está lá essas coisas.Podem me mandar um e-mail dizendo que está uma porcaria,mas eu precisava fazer isso senão não dormiria em paz.Sou péssima em sinopses e na verdade não direi nada,o enredo da história vocês vão ter que descobrir por si só (para deixar pelo menos algo interessante aqui).Bjks Daphne_

**ALEXANDRA WILLIANS**

Os olhos azuis olhavam para todos os pontos possíveis do escritório.Com as mãos ela torcia a barra da camisa que usava,e as pernas tremiam incansavelmente,enquanto estava sentada na cadeira.

-Fique calma...-O homem aproximou-se dela.E ela afundou um pouco mais na cadeira.Não queria ficar calma.Não estava calma.

Do nada alguém apareceu na casa onde morava e lhe disse para ir com ele.Disse que a levaria para um lugar seguro,coisa que ela não entendeu.Por que deveria ir para um lugar seguro?O que queriam com ela?Por que aquele homem,de feições tão bondosas,estava ali lhe falando para se acalmar?Onde ela estava?

-Você sabe onde está?-Ela balançou a cabeça em negativa,fazendo os cabelos,curtos,negros chicotearem seu rosto.-Você sabe o que você é?

Dessa vez acenou positivamente para o homem.Sabia o que era.Se for disso que ele estava falando,sabia que era diferente das crianças do colégio onde estudava.Sabia disso,porque de dia aprendia matemática na escola e de tarde feitiços em casa.

-Ela vai ficar olhando assim para a nossa cara por muito tempo?-Um outro homem estava na sala,mas não tinha feições bondosas como o primeiro.Até a pouco estava em silêncio,o que a fez esquecer de sua presença,mas agora que ele falou,ela ficou mais assustada ainda.

-Severo...Não a assuste.

-Isso é perda de tempo.Por que a trouxe aqui?

-Você sabe porque.

-E o que vai fazer com ela?

-O que você acha?-Dumbledore circundou a jovem,e essa se encolheu mais ainda em seu assento.-Acho que ela daria uma boa grifinória.

-O quê?Não pode jogar um aluno assim em uma casa,sem antes passar pelo chapéu seletor.

-Ou talvez Lufa-Lufa...

-Dumbledore...sabe que ela nunca iria para uma dessas casas.Sabe para qual casa ela iria...

-Grifinória...É perfeito...ficará sobre as minhas vistas se estiver nessa casa.

-Mas...é contra as regras...

-Severo nunca usei esse tipo de argumento antes,mas infelizmente vou ter que usar agora.Eu sou o diretor,eu decido.

Snape calou-se e olhou feio para a menina.A jovem tremeu sob o olhar do homem,e abaixou a cabeça,fitando as mãos.

-Por favor,peço que a leve até McGonagall para poder ser acomodada em sua nova casa.

Ainda contrariado,Snape encaminhou-se para a porta e lançou um olhar para a menina,ainda sentada.

-Venha garota!-Sibilou.A jovem levantou a cabeça e olhou,incerta,para Dumbledore.Este apenas lhe sorriu e assentiu.Hesitante,ela foi até Snape e o acompanhou pelos corredores.Pararam,assim que chegaram a uma sala,onde ao fundo,atrás de uma mesa,estava uma mulher que olhava,concentrada,para alguns pergaminhos.

-Aqui está a esquisitinha.-McGonagall levantou a cabeça,assim que ouviu a voz de Snape.

-Não fale assim Severo.O que ela faz aqui?

-É sua nova aluna.Uma nova grifinória.

-Ela foi sorteada para a grifinória?

Snape deu um sorriso lascivo.

-Oh sim foi.E devo dizer que o "chapéu" nem hesitou ao colocá-la aqui.

-Entendo.Eu cuido dela daqui em diante.

O mestre de poções mirou a garota e depois se retirou da sala,com as vestes farfalhando atrás de si.

-Venha.-Minerva lhe sorriu e indicou o corredor,claramente para seguí-la.A menina fez o que lhe foi pedido e acompanhou a mulher.Quando chegaram na entrada da torre da Grifinória,Minerva murmurou a senha e elas entraram.

A sala comunal calou-se ao ver a diretora da casa lá,com alguém ao seu lado.A jovem ficou incomodada com os olhares sobre si.Todos encaravam a estranha menina.Baixa,corpo esguio,no máximo quinze anos.Olhos grandes e azuis,e extremamente assustados.Cabelos negros,lisos,e curtos.Pele branca,e as mãos não paravam de apertar a barra da camisa rosa que usava.

-Bem meus caros...essa é a nova companheira de casa de vocês.Dêem boas vindas a Alexandra Willians

Todos a olharam,intrigados.O que ela estava fazendo ali?Já foram mais de um mês desde que as aulas começaram.Ela havia sido transferida?Por que estava ali?

-De onde você veio Alexandra.-Simas foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

A menina abriu a boca,mas a fechou rapidamente.As mãos soltaram a barra da camisa e com o dedo indicador ela apontou para a garganta.

-América.-Minerva respondeu.-Professor Dumbledore ainda irá resolver esse pequeno problema que temos.A srta.Willians não pode falar.Ela é muda.

Simas ficou vermelho,por sua pequena imprudência,e alguns companheiros prenderam os risos.Alexandra aproximou-se dele e tocou-lhe o ombro,sorrindo logo em seguida.A vermelhidão do rosto do rapaz,diminuiu e ele sorriu de volta.

-Srta Weasley...-Gina saltou ao chamado de seu nome.-...como monitora,e devido ao fato que vocês pertencem ao mesmo ano,espero que você auxilie a recém-chegada.

-Sim professora.-Gina caminhou até a outra jovem e entendeu-lhe a mão.-Virginia Wealsey,mas pode me chamar de Gina.-Alexandra olhou para a mão estendida e a recebeu.-Posso te chamar de Alex?

A menina assentiu com a cabeça.Logo se viu rodeada de companheiros da casa,que se apresentavam a ela.

-Hermione Granger!Se precisar de ajuda em alguma matéria,pode me procurar.

-Ou se precisar fugir dela...procure a mim.Ronald "Rony" Weasley.

Alexandra apontou de Rony para Gina e depois roçou o dedo indicador sobre o ante braço,mas especificamente sobre uma veia que lá estava.

-O que ela quer dizer?-Indagou Rony.

-Ela está perguntando se você e a Gina são parentes.Estou certa?

Alexandra assentiu,positivamente,para Hermione.

-Ah sim!Somos irmãos.-Disse Rony.

-Ah...bem já que todo mundo se apresentou,agora é minha vez.Harry Potter.

A jovem recebeu a mão dele e o cumprimentou em retorno.

-Bem agora que você está familiarizada com todos,é melhor ir para cama.Amanhã lhe darei seus horários.-McGonagal desejou boa noite a todos e saiu da torre.

-Venha,eu mostrarei o seu quarto.-Gina segurou a mão da jovem e a guiou até o dormitório feminino do quinto ano.

* * * * *

-Hei acorda!Acorda!-Gina chacoalhou o corpo de Alex,que se remexeu e vagarosamente abriu os olhos.-Bom dia!

A menina deu um leve sorriso.

-Hora do café.Não irá querer se atrasar para o seu primeiro dia de aula,não é?

Alex balançou a cabeça em negativa e logo saiu da cama.Gina afastou-se e saiu do quarto,rumo a sala comunal.Assim que espantou a preguiça,Alexandra começou a procurar as suas coisas ao redor de sua cama.Viu uma grande mala ao pé dela e a abriu.Lá havia livros,um varinha,um caldeirão e mais alguns itens para as suas aulas.Olhando um pouco mais ao redor,viu que em cima de uma cadeira,ao lado de sua cama,havia o uniforme da escola,com a capa possuindo o brasão da Grifinória.Os vestiu e sem saber bem o que levar de livro,decidiu ir a sala comunal.Talvez encontrasse Gina por lá e ela a ajudasse.

-Como foi a primeira noite com a caladinha?

-Rony não fale assim.Ela é uma menina muito legal.

-Com certeza Gin.Vocês devem ter tido autos papos.

Harry,que estava ao lado de Rony no sofá,deu um riso abafado.Hermione,que estava sentada em frente aos três,olhou os dois garotos com uma expressão de repreensão.A conversa morreu,quando Rony viu Alex aproximar-se.

-Bom dia!-Disse,e a menina acenou com a mão,retribuindo a saudação.Depois ela apontou para Gina,que se levantou e foi até ela.

-O que há de errado?-Alexandra pegou-a pelo pulso e a guiou até o quarto.Chegando lá,pararam em frente ao malão,aberto,da jovem.Ela indicou os livros,e deu de ombros.-Não sabe quais livros levar?-Arriscou Gina.

Alex fez um sinal positivo com o dedo polegar.

-Você,com certeza,terá as mesmas aulas que eu.Então pegue...-Gina ajoelhou-se ao lado do malão e começou a recolher os livros,entregando para Alexandra que os guardava na bolsa.-Pronto,agora vamos tomar café.

Desceram juntas a sala comunal,e Gina,vendo que o trio de Hogwarts já havia partido,foi direto para a entrada da torre,com Alexandra a acompanhando.

Logo que chegaram ao Salão Principal,Alex deu uma olhada para a mesa dos professores.Viu o professor bondoso da noite anterior,e esse quando a viu lhe deu um pequeno aceno e um sorriso,que ela retribuiu.E também viu o professor de cabelos negros e olhar penetrante,e um frio passou pela sua espinha,e logo desviou o olhar,voltando para a mesa de sua casa.Sentou-se ao lado de Gina e arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca,surpresa,quando viu a comida surgir,do nada,em seu prato.

-Na escola em que você estudava a comida não aparecia assim não?-Perguntou Gina,ao ver o olhar surpreso da menina.Alex deu um pequeno sorriso,e pegando uma pena e um pergaminho,escreveu algo e passou para a ruiva.

-SÉRIO?-Gina exclamou,e todos os olhos,na mesa,viraram-se para ela.-Desculpe.-Murmurou.-Não foi nada de mais.

-Nada de mais?-Rony que estava próximo a Gina a olhou,intrigado,e depois olhou para o pedaço de papel.-O que ela escreveu aí?

-Ela me disse que antes de vir para cá,estudava em uma escola trouxa.Que praticava magia em casa com a tutora dela.Ela não freqüentava uma escola de magia.

-Verdade isso?-Hermione abandonou o livro o qual estava lendo,e fitou a novata.

Essa apenas afirmou o que havia escrito anteriormente.

-E sobre o que estamos falando?-Uma nova pessoa chegou à mesa.

-Estávamos conversando com a nova aluna.-Harry indicou Alexandra.

-Você é nova?-Cho olhou para a menina sentada entre Gina e Simas.-Nossa que estranho,alguém novo assim do nada.Mas mesmo assim seja bem vinda.-A jovem lhe sorriu e passou um braço pela cintura de Harry.Vendo isso,Alexandra apontou para os dois e depois cruzou os dedos indicadores.

-Ah sim,eles são.-Respondeu Gina.

-Entendeu o que ela quis dizer?-Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Sim.Ela perguntou se vocês são namorados.Acertei?

Alexandra sorriu,brilhantemente,e Gina sorriu de volta.Estava gostando da nova menina,e estava gostando principalmente dessa história toda de decifrar o que ela tentava dizer.

-Muda.-Cho não perguntou,afirmou o que ficou óbvio a si.Alex assentiu.-Como você vai entrar na sua sala comunal se não pode dizer a senha?

Alex deu de ombros,e Harry,logo depois,explicou que McGonagall estava providenciando isso.E tinha acabado de falar,quando a própria parou perto dele e entregou os horários a Alexandra.

-Me encontre depois das aulas.O diretor quer falar com você

A garota concordou,entendendo o recado e a professora foi embora.

-Bem,agora é a nossa vez de ir embora.-Gina levantou-se,e Alexandra a seguiu.

-Me darão a honra de suas companhias senhoritas?-Colin ofereceu um braço para cada uma,e elas aceitaram.Saindo com ele do salão principal.

-Muito abusado ele.Já fica todo de chamego para cima da minha irmã.Agora fica flertando com a garota nova.

-Ah Rony!Por Merlin,deixa a Gina em paz.-Retrucou Mione.

-Não força Hermione,sabe que ele é caso perdido.-Harry sorriu aos amigos e voltou à conversar com a namorada.

* * * * *

-Talvez não te ensinaram assim tão bem.Nisso que dá misturar aprendizado mágico com trouxa.-Snape olhou,com desdém,para o caldeirão de Alex,onde algo verde e borbulhante era aquecido.-Essa poção deveria estar lilás,e não verde srta.Willians.

Alexandra fechou o punho sobre a mesa,e o apertou com força.Seus olhos se estreitando cada vez mais,enquanto encarava o conteúdo do caldeirão.O que ela tinha feito para esse homem não gostar dela?

-Não vai se defender.Ou pelo menos tentar me explicar o que há de errado?-Sorriu de maneira maldosa.

Os olhos da menina arregalaram-se,e ela os levantou para mirar o homem ao seu lado.Ele sabia que ela nunca iria o responder.Então por que fazia isso?

Rodou os orbes azuis,e esquadrinhou a sala de aula.Os alunos da outra casa,Sonserina pelo que ela tinha entendido,estavam dando sorrisos similares ao do professor.Ela apertou mais o punho e voltou a encarar o homem.Ele queria humilhá-la.Abriu a boca para falar,mas sabia que era inútil,nada sairia de lá,então a fechou de novo.

-O senhor sabe que ela não pode!-Gina,que estava duas carteiras atrás dela,observando a cena,e sendo contida por Colin,explodiu.Aquilo era injustiça,e seu sangue Weasley ferveu ao ver isso.-Sabe que ela nunca vai lhe responder.Então por que desse teatro todo?

-Srta.Weasley eu não pedi a sua opinião.

-Mas eu vou dar.O senhor gosta disso?De pisar nos indefesos,nos mais fracos?Isso tudo para poder se sentir melhor,dentro do seu próprio mundo miserável.

Snape torceu o nariz,e seus olhos,se fossem capazes disso,poderiam matar alguém neste exato momento.Deslizou pela sala e parou ao lado de Gina,que mesmo um pouco assustada,manteve-se firme.

-Weasley...-O nome saiu baixo e longo,dos lábios do professor.-...Menos cinqüenta pontos para a Grifinória.E detenção,para as duas!-Virou-se e apontou para Alexandra.

Ao final da aula,todos parabenizaram Gina pelo seu confronto com Snape.Mas mesmo que por um lado ela tivesse gostado da discussão com o professor,por outro a detenção não lhe agradou em nada.

Ainda andando pelos corredores,a ruiva foi parada por Alexandra que juntou as palmas das mãos e curvou-se ligeiramente.Gina demorou um pouco a compreender,até que viu a expressão no rosto da menina.

-Ah!Está se sentindo culpada por entrarmos em detenção?

Alexandra fez que sim.

-Não sinta.Snape,às vezes,precisa ouvir umas verdades.Qual é a sua aula agora?

Alexandra puxou o seu horário de dentro das vestes,e o olhou.Logo ergueu uma sobrancelha,intrigada,e estendeu o horário a Gina.

-Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas com o sexto ano?Mas por que uma aula avançada?

A morena deu de ombros e Gina lhe devolveu o seu horário.

-Bem então é aqui que a gente se separa.Basta subir as escadas até o quarto andar,é a segunda sala no corredor.-Alexandra sorriu em agradecimento e foi para a sua próxima aula.

Achar a sala não foi tão difícil quanto ela imaginou.Na verdade foi divertido,passar pelas escadas que se movem,os quadros vivos e cruzar com alguns fantasmas.Chegou a classe em tempo de entrar com um grupo de sonserinos que chegou ao mesmo tempo que ela.A menina apertou a alça de sua bolsa,sua última experiência com integrantes dessa casa lhe rendeu uma péssima aula de poções.

-Mas então você é a aluna nova?-Uma voz arrastada falou atrás dela.A jovem virou-se para se ver de frente com um garoto alto,cabelos loiros platinados e olhos azuis acinzentados.Estava acompanhado de dois meninos,que na sua opinião pareciam macacos,e uma outra menina que parecia um cachorro,com cara de buldogue.Deu um sorriso,o garoto tinha um zoológico como escolta.

-Do que você está rindo?-Falou Pansy,não gostou da cara da nova menina.Ainda mais que ela era uma grifinória.

Alexandra passou a mão sobre o rosto,e depois apontou para Pansy.

-Eu não entendo mímica,não!

-Ela disse que está rindo da sua cara.-Respondeu Draco.

-E por acaso a minha cara em engraçada?

Alex fez que sim com a cabeça,e Draco deu um pequeno sorriso com o canto da boca.

-Por que você não fala então?Fala se tem coragem?Por acaso o gato comeu a sua língua,coisinha esquisita?

A garota estreitou os olhos,já era a segunda vez esse dia que era desrespeitada,e ainda nem era hora do almoço.

-Não vai retrucar?-Pansy indagou.-Eu te chamei de coisa esquisita,ou talvez você seja sangue ruim.

Os olhos,azuis,de Alexandra alargaram-se.Sabia muito bem o que era aquilo que Pansy havia dito.Ela deu um passo à frente em sem hesitar sacou a sua varinha e pensou no primeiro feitiço que veio a cabeça.Sim ela não podia falar,mas havia recebido um treinamento especial,no qual consistia em executar o feitiço sem falá-lo.Era difícil de fazer,poucos bruxos sabiam fazer isso,mas no caso dela,isso era extremamente necessário.Furúnculos surgiram no rosto de Pansy,que guinchou e saiu correndo,rumo a ala hospitalar.

-Sabia que pode receber uma detenção por isso?-Draco observou Pansy correr,e depois se virou para a jovem em frente a ele.Alexandra guardou a varinha nas vestes e mirou o menino,lhe dando uma careta.

-Mas que coisa mais infantil.-Draco deu um sorriso desdenhoso.-Talvez um feitiço incha língua...-Pegou a sua varinha e Alexandra recuou.

-Ou talvez uma porrada na sua cara.Deixe-a em paz Malfoy.

-Ora,ora,ora.Eu estava esperando para saber quanto tempo ia levar para o herói,o grande Harry Potter,vir salvá-la.

-Acho que eu não preciso salvar ninguém.Não foi a sua namorada,cheia de furúnculos que passou correndo por mim?

-Golpe de sorte.Mas qual é o problema da sangue ruim?Ela é muda?

Alexandra apertou o punho e Draco obteve a sua resposta.

-Caia fora Malfoy!-Rosnou Rony.

-Vocês grifinórios parecem carrapatos,tão unidos.Mas eu tomaria cuidado com essa daí.-Apontou para Alexandra,e ainda sorrindo desdenhosamente,entrou na classe.

-Você está bem?-Harry aproximou-se dela.-Logo você vai se acostumar,e perceber que os sonserinos são intragáveis.Principalmente Draco Malfoy.

Alexandra começou a rir.O garoto era um zoológico ambulante.

-Mas o que você faz aqui?-Perguntou Hermione.

Alex mostrou o seu horário,e todos compreenderam o recado.

-Bem então vamos entrar.-Harry indicou a sala e eles entraram,para mais uma aula do professor Lupin.

Continua....


	2. Detenção

_NA:Ah eu esqueci de avisar no inicio da fic que Harry Potter não pertence a mim e sim a J.K Rowling._

**DETENÇÃO**

Bateu na grande porta de madeira a sua frente,e uma voz no interior da sala permitiu a sua entrada.Caminhou sala adentro e esperou,pacientemente,que Minerva terminasse as suas anotações.Quando se passaram três minutos,a mulher dirigiu-se a ela.

-Venha comigo srta.Willians.

Alexandra acompanhou a professora até a gárgula que fora levada na noite anterior.Minerva murmurou a senha e a estátua se mexeu.Subiram as escadas e McGonagal retirou-se,assim que a jovem pôs os pés dentro da sala do diretor.

-Sente-se srta.Willians.-Alex fez o que lhe foi pedido.-Bem você sabe por que eu a chamei aqui?-Dumbledore inclinou-se na cadeira e cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa.Alexandra balançou a cabeça em negativa.

-Pois bem,estenda a sua mão direita.-A menina estendeu a mão em frente ao diretor.Dumbledore sacou a sua varinha e sussurrou um feitiço que ela não entendeu.Logo,ao redor do seu dedo anelar,estava uma faixa dourada com detalhes em vermelho.E ela a olhou intrigada.

-Isso servirá como uma chave.Apenas você poderá usá-lo.Se outra pessoa a colocar,ela irá se desintegrar.Quando você estiver em frente ao quadro da passagem da torre,mostre o anel a ele,e você poderá passar.

Alexandra olhou o anel,maravilhada,agora que sabia para que ele servia.E além de lhe ser útil,era uma jóia bonita.

-Bem acho que é só isso.-Dumbledore a dispensou e a menina ia sair quando se lembrou de algo.-Fale minha filha.

Alexandra apontou para si e depois indicou o chão da sala de Dumbledore.O velho bruxo não precisava de mais nada para saber o que ela queria.

-Quer saber por que eu a trouxa para cá?Acho que ainda não é o momento certo para dizer.

Ela desenhou um ponto de interrogação no ar.

-Porque estamos com muitos problemas agora.E,não me interprete mal,mas você faz parte deles.Assim como muitas outras pessoas.

Ela fez um "v" com os dedos.

-Sim,Voldemort.Desde que ele voltou,uma guerra começou em nosso mundo.O Ministério da Magia Americano está aliado a nós nessa batalha.

Ela desenhou outro ponto de interrogação no ar,depois rodou o dedo simbolizando algo e por fim apontou para si.

-O que tudo isso tem a ver com você?Muito minha cara.

Alex fez uma expressão interrogativa.Ainda não compreendia o que fazia ali.Havia sido tirada de sua casa no Novo México,para ser levada para uma escola de Magia do outro lado do oceano.Sendo que na América também havia escola de magia.Então porque ela tinha que ir para a Inglaterra?Lembrou que o seu tutor,havia recusado as cartas de admissão das escolas de magia,dizendo que ela aprenderia em casa e freqüentaria escola trouxa.O que o fez mudar de idéia?Por que a deixou ir para um país,que ela sabia por que notícia no mundo bruxo,não importa em que continente,corria feito vento,estava em guerra?

-Mas alguma pergunta?

Ela apontou para o diretor,depois para o brasão em suas vestes.

-Quer saber por que eu te coloquei na Grifinória?

Alexandra fez o formato de um chapéu na cabeça e depois balançou o dedo em negativa.Pelo que entendeu,os alunos eram selecionados para as casas,por um chapéu.

-Sem te passar pelo exame de seleção?Por que a grifinória é a sua casa de direito.Você merece estar lá.

Ela assentiu,aceitando a explicação do diretor.

-Mais alguma coisa?

Alex balançou a mão em negativa

-Então pode se retirar.Você deve ter muitos trabalhos para fazer,e detenções a cumprir.

O corpo da jovem enrijeceu,ela havia esquecido desse fato.

* * * *

-Gina você discutiu com Snape?-Alexandra chegou na sala comunal,bem na hora em que um Rony,surpreendido,conversava com a irmã.

-Ele me provocou.

-Como?-Hermione estava curiosa,Gina conhecia Snape muito bem,para poder ignorá-lo.

-Bem...-A garota pegou uma mecha ruiva do cabelo e começou a brincar com ela.

Neste momento,Alexandra sentou-se ao lado da mais nova amiga,e sinalizou para chamar atenção.Quando Rony e Hermione estavam olhando para ela,ela apontou para a mesa em frente a eles e pegando a sua varinha apontou para ela.Palavras surgiram no tampo da mesa.

"Foi minha culpa.Gina apenas me defendeu."

-Wow!Como você pode fazer um feitiço se não pode falar?-Indagou Rony.

-Já li sobre isso.Alguns bruxos,mas para isso tem que se treinar muito,podem desenvolver a habilidade de executar feitiços sem os falar,apenas pensando neles.No caso da Alexandra isso é conveniente,deve ter sido muito duro aprender magia assim.

"E foi." Apareceu escrito na mesa.

-Que feitiço legal.Mas se a Gina a estava defendendo,não pode considerar sua culpa.O Snape é um chato,vive pegando no pé de nós grifinórios.

-Isso mesmo.Aliás,cumpriremos a nossa detenção hoje à noite.Teremos que nos encontrar com ele as nove nas masmorras.

Alex fez uma careta,e apontou a varinha para a mesa novamente.

"Onde está aquele garoto dos olhos verdes e dos óculos?"

-Harry?Deve estar namorando por aí.Ele não desgruda da Cho desde que começaram a namorar no fim do último ano.-Respondeu Rony,e ao seu lado Hermione resmungou.-O que foi?

-Ele deveria era estar fazendo as lições dele,e não dando beijos por aí.

Rony revirou os olhos.

-Você precisa arrumar um namorado para diminuir o mau humor.

-Não se intrometa na minha vida amorosa Weasley.

-E nem quero,seu gato tem uma vida amorosa mais agitada que a sua.

-Como é?

Gina e Alex olhavam de um para o outro,como se fosse um jogo de ping-pong.Até que Alexandra virou-se para Gina e gesticulou algo que ela logo compreendeu.

-É,eles sempre foram assim.-Gina aproximou-se do ouvido da garota e sussurrou.-Para mim isso é amor,não dou um mês para eles trocarem os tapas pelos beijos.

Alexandra sorriu e apontou para a ruiva,depois indicou o lado esquerdo do peito com a mão.

-Se eu gosto de alguém?Eu costumava gostar,mas hoje ele é mais como um irmão para mim.

Ela fez um "c" com o dedo,no ar.

-O quê?Colin?

Alexandra simulou com a mão a batida do coração.

-Ah ele é só um amigo.Mais nada.

-Brigando de novo?-Harry chegara à sala comunal e sentou-se ao lado de Gina e Alexandra.Vendo a chegada do rapaz,a garota sorriu e depois riu.-O quê?-Harry a olhou,confuso.E Alexandra passou um dedo sobre o pescoço dele.

-Que chupão é esse Harry?Cho está querendo arrancar pedaço ou é para marcar território?-Caçoou Gina,que entregou para ele um espelho que estava em sua bolsa.

Harry catou o espelho e viu o reflexo de seu pescoço nele.

-Que é isso companheiro!A mulher estava atacada hoje.-Rony parou de discutir com Hermione.

Alexandra remexeu a varinha em frente ao rosto de Harry,e palavras saíram da ponta dela.

"Quer que eu cure?"

-Você pode?

Ela afirmou com a cabeça.

-Por favor.Ficar com isso no pescoço vai me fazer ser motivo de piadas pelo resto da semana.

Ela passou a ponta da varinha pelo pescoço dele,e a mancha desapareceu.

-Obrigado.

* * * * *

No que foi nove da noite,as duas meninas entraram nas masmorras,apenas para ver que Snape não estava lá.Mas havia uma outra pessoa lá dentro.

-Malfoy?-Gina estreitou os olhos ao ver o garoto loiro.-O que faz aqui?

-Snape vai se atrasar um pouco,por isso ele me pediu que começasse a fiscalizar o trabalho de vocês.

Alexandra apontou a sua varinha para a mesa mais próxima e nela surgiram palavras.

"Isso é zoação.Ele é um aluno."

-Como você vai nos fiscalizar?Você é um aluno,não pode aplicar detenção.

-Sou aprendiz do professor Snape,e se ele me concedeu esse poder...-Um sorriso maldoso brotou na face de Draco.-...eu o exercerei.

Gina bufou,isso seria humilhante.Pior do que ficar na companhia de Snape era ficar na desse menino.

-Pois bem...-Draco remexeu a varinha e escovas,luvas e baldes de água vieram flutuando até as duas.-...uma boa faxina cairá bem nessas masmorras.E sem magia.-Ele remexeu a varinha novamente a as varinhas das duas meninas foram parar nas mãos dele,que as guardou nas vestes.-Comecem,eu estarei aqui supervisionando.-Ele sentou-se à mesa do professor.

Contrariadas,Gina e Alex pegaram as luvas e as vestiram.Dividiram as tarefas e começaram a limpar.

-Weasley!Pensei que em sua casa você já estivesse acostumada com trabalhos manuais.-Draco pronunciou-se,depois de dez minutos de silêncio.Quando Gina levantou os olhos da mesa em que limpava,e que possuía manchas tão horrendas que ela não sabia há quantos anos estavam ali,ela viu que o jovem estava ao seu lado.

-Sua função é fiscalizar e não dar palpites.-Gina apertou um pouco a escova entre as mãos.

-Isso mesmo.E por isso que eu estou dizendo que o trabalho não está bom.

No outro canto da sala,Alexandra parou o serviço,para observar os dois discutindo.O que o menino loiro tinha contra os grifinórios?O que toda a Sonserina tinha contra a Grifinória?Por que dessa rivalidade?Observou que Gina ficava,gradualmente,vermelha.E logo deduziu que a jovem,apesar do rosto angelical e de menina,poderia ser bastante explosiva e perigosa.

-Se não gostou,por que não faz melhor?-Falou entre dentes.Poderia suportar as provocações de Snape calada,afinal ele era o professor.Mas nunca que iria engolir as de Draco Malfoy.

-Trabalho de elfo doméstico é para pessoas pobretonas como você Weasley.

Agora ele tinha tocado o nervo.Gina não tinha vergonha de sua condição financeira.Orgulhava-se do modo honesto e trabalhador de sua família para poder educar seus filhos.Mas mesmo assim,ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado com tanto desprezo pelo garoto,a irritava.

-Prefiro elfo doméstico do que um trasgo burro e fedorento como você.

-Gênio,gênio,gênio.Seu vocabulário não é tão bom assim.Até a mudinha daria uma resposta melhor.

-Deixei-a em paz.

-Oh não.-Draco virou-se e caminhou até Alexandra.-Se quiser que eu a deixe em paz,ela vai ter que se defender sozinha.Fale sangue ruim,defenda-se.

Alexandra encarou o garoto,levantou a mão com a escova e a sacudiu em frente a Draco.Gotas de água espirraram na face do rapaz,e,também,caíram em seus cabelos,desfazendo o seu tradicional penteado.

-Pronto,ela revidou a sua altura Malfoy?-Gina controlava-se para não rir,mas depois engoliu essa vontade,quando viu o olhar assassino na face de Draco.Começou a assustar-se e rapidamente largou a escova,para ir a auxilio de Alex,pois não sabia o que o garoto iria fazer.

Porém parou no meio do caminho,com a cena que veio a seguir.Com um sorriso maroto,Draco enfiou a mão no balde de água e de supetão lançou o liquido sobre Alex.A menina abriu a boca e seu rosto estava em choque com a reação do outro jovem.Com parte das vestes e o rosto molhado,ela fez o mesmo que Draco e revidou.

Uma guerra de água começou,e quando se deu conta,Gina já estava envolvida também.Num movimento rápido,Draco sacou a sua varinha e conjurou um pequeno fluxo de água que saiu da ponta dela e caiu sobre a cabeça de Gina.Indignada,a garota avançou sobre ele,para pegar a sua varinha dentro das vestes dele e responder esse ataque à altura.Mas enquanto travavam uma batalha,ela tentando pegar a varinha e ele a impedindo,ambos perderam o equilíbrio e foram de encontro ao chão.Draco diretamente,e Gina sobre ele.Rapidamente os gritos e as risadas,provocadas pela cena pastelão da pequena guerra travada,cessaram.

O rosto de Gina ficou da cor de seus cabelos,mas não pela raiva ou pela agitação,mas sim pela vergonha.E ela se surpreendeu quando viu uma leve coloração rosada sobre as bochechas,pálidas,de Draco.

-Vai ficar aí muito tempo Weasley?-Draco conseguiu falar,assim que recuperou a sua voz.Ter Gina sobre si não estava o ajudando a manter o seu controle.O corpo pequeno dela,os cabelos vermelhos e macios,totalmente molhados caindo sobre o seu tórax,e alguns fios colados ao rosto dela.As vestes molhadas e grudadas ao corpo,o que acentuava as curvas e indicava que lá não existia mais uma menina,como o rosto dela demonstrava.

Gina ruborizou-se mais ainda e quando tentou levantar-se,tropeçou novamente,caindo mais uma vez sobre Draco.Perto da porta,Alex sorriu ao ver a cena e virou-se para não atrapalhar o pequeno interlúdio entre os dois.

-Desculpe.-Murmurou a ruiva,levantando-se de vez.-Alex?-Ela virou-se e viu que a menina estava de costas para ela.Quando ouviu chamar o seu nome,ficou de frente para Gina.-Vamos terminar de limpar isso.

-Esqueçam.Estão dispensadas.

Gina e Alexandra olharam,incrédulas,para Draco.Que apenas lhe entregou as varinhas e com a sua fez um feitiço que limpou a sala.

-O que estão esperando?Vão!

As meninas não hesitaram nem um pouco,imediatamente saíram das masmorras,com as vestes encharcadas e pingando pelos corredores.

* * * * *

Ao entrarem na torre,rapidamente foram até o dormitório trocar de roupa.Quando estava seca e vestida,Alexandra foi à cama de Gina e já a encontrou,também seca e vestida,lá.Gina observou a menina sentar-se em frente a ela e com a varinha fazer palavras surgirem sobre as cobertas.

"O que há de errado?"

-Nada.Apenas pensando.

"No menino loiro?"

Gina ruborizou-se.A menção de Draco apenas a fazia lembrar-se da cena de uma hora atrás.

-O que a faz pensar isso?

"Foi engraçado ver a cara de vocês dois."

-Pois eu não achei engraçado,ele que começou aquela confusão toda.

"Mas no fim ele foi bem legal nos dispensando e terminando o trabalho."

-Isso era para poder se livrar da vergonha.Oh minha nossa!Ele realmente ficou constrangido?

"Acho que sim."

-Ah!Acho que poderei usar isso ao meu favor.

"Gina!Não humilhe o pobre menino!"

-Pobre?Menino?Não humilhar?Tem certeza que estamos falando do mesmo Draco Malfoy?

"Sei lá.Mas que foi engraçado foi."

-Ah vai dormir,vai!

Alexandra sorriu e saiu da cama de Gina indo para a sua.Entrou debaixo das cobertas e minutos depois adormeceu.

* * * * * 

_-Por que levá-la?Ela estará mais segura aqui._

_Estava encolhida no topo da escada de sua casa.Na sala de estar estava Ewan,seu tutor,e ele conversava com outra pessoa,que ela não conseguiu ver quem era,pois a parede a impedia._

_-Não creio._

_-Passou anos vivendo debaixo desse teto,do outro lado do oceano.O que o faz pensar que indo para a Inglaterra,estará segura?O país,a comunidade bruxa de lá,está em guerra,é melhor ela ficar aqui._

_-Não adiantará.Logo ele irá descobrir e virá atrás dela._

_-E daí.Não poderá fazer nada contra ela.A menina não tem tanto valor assim._

_-Para ele tem._

_-Impossível.Que tipo de valor teria?-Ewan deu um sorriso malicioso._

_-Dumbledore quer a menina sobre as vistas dele._

_-Dumbledore,Dumbledore.É sempre o que ele quer,o que ele manda..._

_-O respeite por favor.Sabe que é o melhor para ela.Lá ela terá um grande treinamento.É uma bruxa poderosa...e precisaremos dela ao nosso lado._

_-Mas vocês já não têm aquele menino...O tal de Potter?_

_-Ele não é o bastante._

_-Nada do que eu disser irá convencê-lo de que é para ela ficar aqui._

_-Ewan,entregamos essa menina aos seus cuidados a pedido do pai dela.A entregamos para que você a treinasse até que fosse à hora de ela retornar.E a hora é agora._

_-Não gosto disso._

_-Desenvolveu um laço afetivo com ela.Mas essa não era a sua função._

_-Agora é tarde.Pois bem,levem-na.Mas aviso se algo acontecer a ela..._

_-Ela estará bem._

-Srta.Willians,eu agradeceria se você permanecesse em minha aula.

Alexandra sacudiu a cabeça e voltou à realidade.Viu Minerva a olhar,duramente,por detrás de seus óculos quadrados.Gesticulou em um pedido de desculpas e voltou a sua atenção a aula.Mas foi por poucos minutos,até que as lembranças do dia em que foi levada de sua casa voltaram a sua mente.Ela estava curiosa,queria muito saber:

O que a tornava tão especial?


	3. Ataques,sonhos e desconhecidos

NA:Extremamente curto,eu sei.Pode até ser paranóia,mas eu tenho um critério.Menos de seis páginas e muito pouco para uma fic.Porém estou mudando isso.Fics muito longas podem ser cansativas e encher muita lingüiça.E isto tudo é apenas para justificar o tamanho da fic.Agora se lembram que eu disse que não achei essa fic lá essas coisas,pois é,mudei de idéia.E idéia é o que não falta,e está fluindo que é uma beleza(por enquanto),por isso a enxurrada de capítulos seguidos.Bem obrigada a todos que deram os seus comentários.Beijos.

ATAQUES,SONHOS E DESCONHECIDOS 

Alex ergueu uma sobrancelha e sua expressão era interrogativa.

-Nunca ouviu falar em Quadribol?

A menina balançou a cabeça em negativa.Havia aprendido muito sobre o mundo bruxo,mas geralmente suas lições eram sobre magia.Esportes,segundo seu tutor,era supérfluo.Colin a olhou,abismado,era a primeira vez que encontrava alguém da idade da jovem,que já viera para a escola sabendo magia,mas que não sabia sobre Quadribol.Se ainda fosso uma trouxa do primeiro ano,dava para entender.

-Pois bem,Quadribol é muito fácil de se entender.Tem sete jogadores,três artilheiros,dois batedores,um goleiro e um apanhador.Os artilheiros laçam a goles em um dos três aros nas extremidades do campo,o goleiro defende esses aros.Os batedores,rebatem os balaços que tem a função de derrubar os jogadores de suas vassouras.E o apanhador pega o pomo de ouro,se ele o pegar ganha cento e cinqüenta pontos para o seu time e o jogo acaba.Gina é artilheira do time da Grifinória,eu sou um dos batedores.E o Harry é o apanhador.O mais novo da história de Hogwarts,entrou no primeiro ano.

-Colin é fã do Harry.-Gina aproximou-se dos amigos,e sentou-se ao lado de Colin na sala comunal.-Vive tirando fotos dele.

-Nem tanto,já parei com isso.Mas que culpa eu tenho se ele é famoso.-Rapidamente o rapaz olhou para Alex.-Pelo menos você sabe por que Harry é famoso?

Alex assentiu.Essa história ela conhecia,pois fazia parte de seus estudos a história da magia e das artes das trevas,antes de vir para Hogwarts.

-Alex você voa?-Gina indagou.

Alexandra balançou a mão de um lado para o outro.Depois encolheu os ombros e tremeu um pouco o corpo,em seguida ergueu o seu braço,como se indicasse a estatura de alguém.

-Voa mais ou menos e tem medo de altura.

-Gina você está ficando boa em decifrar o que ela diz.

-Claro,depois de mais de um mês de convivência eu estou me acostumando.Então você não sabia o que era Quabribol?Bem,mas agora vai saber,é só não perder o jogo desse sábado.Vai ser contra a Sonserina.

Alex passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos,então indicou a parte dourada do brasão da Grifinória,fazendo um gesto,logo em seguida,de uma bola sendo arremessada.

-O que ela disse?-Perguntou Colin.

-Não sei direito.Especifique-se.

A garota puxou a varinha e depois conjurou um fiapo de água,que saiu da ponta desta,e caiu sobre a mesa.Logo em seguida apontou novamente para a parte dourada do brasão,seus cabelos e fez gestos com a mão,como se lançasse uma bola.

-Ah sim.Ele é apanhador.Mas nunca ganhou do Harry.Péssimo jogador.

-Ela estava falando do Malfoy?

-Sim.

-Que interesse repentino é esse no Malfoy?-Colin sorriu para Alex e essa fez expressão de inocente apontando para si e depois balançando o dedo em negativa.-Ah bom.Senão eu diria que é um péssimo gosto.Boa noite meninas.-Colin levantou-se e foi para o seu dormitório.Assim que ele saiu,Alexandra apontou a varinha para a mesa,onde se formaram as palavras:

"Eu não!Mas conheço uma certa ruiva que sim."

Gina olhou a frase e fez uma carranca.Fazia tempos que Alexandra estava mangando da sua cara por causa do incidente nas masmorras.E a situação piorou,cada vez que Gina e Draco cruzavam-se no corredor,e por motivo inexplicável ela ficava vermelha e ele ficava mudo e seguia em frente,fingindo que não a viu.

-Ah vai cuidar da sua vida e para de me amolar.-A garota levantou-se e foi para o dormitório,resmungando.Alex a viu se retirar,com um sorriso maroto na face,e em cima do tampo da mesa surgiram às palavras:

"Foi alguma coisa que eu escrevi?"

* * * * * 

Durante uma manhã fria de sábado,no inicio de dezembro,o colégio inteiro reuniu-se nas arquibancadas do campo de Quadribol,para assistir o segundo jogo da temporada.E também o mais disputado.Sonserina versus Grifinória.

O time da Grifinória entrou voando,imponente,no campo.Enquanto o da Sonserina entrou,com a sua pose superior e orgulhosa de sangues puros.Madame Hooch aproximou-se dos jogadores e as torcidas viram os olhares de desprezo na face de Draco e Harry,ao apertarem as mãos.As bolas foram liberadas e o jogo se iniciou.

Alexandra observou,fascinada,a velocidade com que os jogadores voavam,a força dos batedores ao rebater os balaços,os malabarismo dos artilheiros e a destreza do goleiro.Viu Harry e Draco sobrevoarem o campo,viu que Draco estava na cola de Harry,mas a sua atenção estava voltada à outra pessoa.Sorriu com isso.O apito de Madame Hooch,e os protestos da torcida Grifinória a trouxe de volta ao jogo.Alguém havia cometido uma falta sobre Gina.Harry segurava Rony,que era o goleiro,para que esse não avançasse sobre o batedor da Sonserina.Colin verificou se Gina estava bem,e essa cobrou a falta.E o jogo recomeçou.

Quando mais de uma hora de jogo se passou,nuvens espessas estavam começando a cobrir o campo.Relâmpagos cruzavam o firmamento e gotas de chuva começaram a cair.Porém as gotas não impediram Alex de ver algo estranho no céu.Ao mesmo tempo em que Harry curvava-se sobre a sua vassoura e pressionava a palma de sua mão em sua testa.

Alexandra puxou as vestes de Parvati,que estava ao seu lado,e essa a olhou curiosa.

-O que foi?-A morena apontou para o horizonte e Parvati gritou.Logo a atenção de todos estava dividida entre um Harry que pousava no chão,acompanhado do time de sua casa,e contorcia-se de dor,e a marca que pairava sobre o céu de Hogsmeade.

Madame Hooch,imediatamente parou o jogo,enquanto McGonagall tirava Harry de campo.Os outros professores mandavam os alunos de volta ao castelo,enquanto Dumbledore saía dos territórios de Hogwarts,acompanhando de outros bruxos,para o vilarejo.

* * * * 

_-E então?_

_-América.Foi para onde eles foram._

_-E a menina?_

_-Bem..._

_-O quê?_

_-Ela não estava mais lá,quando encontramos a casa dela.Estava totalmente vazia.Vizinhos disseram que um dia uma pessoa apareceu e levou a menina,e logo depois o homem que cuidava dela mudou-se._

_-Dumbledore.Ele chegou na minha frente.Ele sempre chega na minha frente._

_A taça de vinho na mão de Voldemort quebrou-se,com a força que ele empenhou sobre ela.Pedaços do vidro enterraram-se em sua mão e o sangue começou a escorrer,mas ele ignorou isso._

_-Creio que sim,senhor._

_-Isso quer dizer que ela está em Hogwarts._

_-Provavelmente._

_-Não aceito um provavelmente.Confirmem isso._

_-Sim senhor.-E o homem desaparatou_.

Na ala hospitalar,Harry abriu os seus olhos e pegou os óculos na mesa de cabeceira.Assim que a sua visão entrou em foco,viu Hermione,Cho e Rony ao seu lado.

-Harry querido,como está?-Cho passou a mão pelos cabelos negros do rapaz,que se sentou na cama.

-O que houve?

-Ataque em Hogsmeade,pessoas morreram.A sua cicatriz começou a doer e você desmaiou.-Rony respondeu tudo,muito rapidamente.

-E o jogo de Quadribol?

-Deus Harry,você desmaia por causa de Você-Sabe-Quem,e a primeira coisa com que se preocupa é o jogo de Quadribol?

-Desculpe.-O garoto abaixou a cabeça,diante do que a namorada disse.

-Mas se você quer saber,o jogo foi cancelado e será realizado em outro dia.-Disse Cho.

-Okay.Ah eu preciso falar com Dumbledore.

-Para quê?

Harry olhou para Rony e Hermione,apesar de namorar a Cho há algum tempo,havia coisas sobre a sua vida que ele não contara a ela.Como o fato de poder sonhar com Voldemort,a ligação que possuía com ele.Achava que já era um menino complicado demais para se ter como namorado,e não queria colocar mais lenha na fogueira.

-Acho que Harry quer saber como estão as pessoas em Hogsmeade.

Cho acenou em concordância,ao que Hermione disse,mas não engoliu essa resposta.Harry,apesar de ser um garoto por muitas vezes transparente,na maioria do tempo era um mistério só.Quem dissesse que conhecia Harry Potter,por causa de sua fama,estava se enganando ferozmente.Ele conseguia guardar mais segredos,do que os mais bem guardados cofres de Gringotes.E ela não gostava disso,era a sua namorada,ele devia confiar nela,e esse mistério todo a amedrontava um pouco.Ser namorada de Harry era um risco de vida.

Depois de ter recebido visitas,cartões e presentes de quase toda a Grifinória,e alguns integrantes das outras casas,Harry viu-se sozinho dentro da ala hospitalar.Até que Dumbledore apareceu.

-Como se sente meu jovem?

-Bem.Mas foi só uma forte dor de cabeça.Por que eu ainda tenho que ficar aqui?

-Só por precaução.

-Então seria melhor eu pegar as minhas coisas e me mudar para cá.Pois parte do ano eu fico aqui.

-Não seja tão dramático.A srta.Granger disse que você queria falar comigo.

-Ah sim professor,quando eu estava dormindo eu tive um sonho.Com Voldemort.

-Fale meu caro.

-Parece que ele procura alguém,mas esse alguém já foi encontrado por você e ele acha que está aqui em Hogwarts.Seja quem for essa pessoa,Voldemort a quer,e ela precisa ser protegida.

-Eu sei meu caro.Mas ela já está em segurança.

-Posso saber por que Voldemort a quer?

Dumbledore sorriu a Harry.

-Não é o momento.Mas peço que me avise quando tiver outros sonhos.

-Professor,e Hogsmeade?

-Ah foi um ataque e tanto,até o final do ano letivo todas as idas ao vilarejo estão cancelada.

Uma expressão triste passou pelo rosto de Harry.

-Melhoras meu jovem.-Dumbledore disse,e saiu da ala hospitalar.

* * * * 

Recostou-se na parede e suspirou.Estava perdida,ainda não tinha se acostumado a andar nesse castelo.E como na maior parte do tempo estava com Gina,não se deu ao trabalho de decorar caminhos.

Sentou no chão e esperou.Alguém teria que passar por aquele corredor.Alguém sentiria a falta dela.Ou,se tivesse sorte,toparia com um dos fantasmas.Desde que esse não fosse Pirraça.

-Perdida?

Uma voz a fez saltar,e prontamente ficar em pé.Olhou para a nova pessoa no corredor e assentiu ao menino a sua frente.

-Grifinória?-Disse,tocando,com as pontas dos dedos,o brasão nas vestes da jovem.E ela assentiu novamente.

-Qual o seu nome?

A menina negou com a cabeça e indicou a garganta.O rapaz a sua frente sorriu ao entender o recado.Ela sorriu de volta e começou a avaliar o menino.Alto,magro,pele pálida,cabelos claros e olhos azuis.Não usava as vestes de nenhuma das casas,na verdade estava em roupas trouxas.Não lembrava de já tê-lo visto antes no colégio.Mas ele lhe inspirava confiança.

-Estava indo para a sua torre?

Ela assentiu mais uma vez.

-Venha,eu a levo.

O caminho até a torre da Grifinória foi feito no mais absoluto silêncio,pois o menino ao seu lado nada falava.Quando chegaram ao seu destino,Alexandra encarou o rapaz que retribuiu o olhar e falou:

-Bem é aqui que eu te deixo.Tome mais cuidado da próxima vez.Apesar de parecer,os corredores de Hogwarts não são tão seguros assim.

A menina o olhou,intrigada,e depois voltou o seu olhar para o quadro da passagem,mostrou-lhe o anel e esse se moveu.Antes de entrar na torre ela virou-se para o menino,somente para ver que esse já havia partido.

-Hei onde você estava?-Colin indagou,assim que a menina entrou na torre.Ela deu de ombros e seguiu o seu caminho para o dormitório.

Ao chegar lá encontrou uma mensagem sobre a sua cama,que dizia:

"Encontre-se com a professora Minerva às 20 hs na sala comunal.Ela a trará a mim.Dumbledore."

A menina suspirou e olhou em seu relógio.Cinco para as oito era o que ele anunciava.Deu meia volta e retornou de onde veio.Quando chegou a sala comunal à professora Minerva já estava lá.A mulher nada disse,e ela apenas a seguiu.

-Sente-se.-Convidou Dumbledore,assim que a menina entrou em sua sala.Alexandra sentou-se e esperou.Depois de minutos de silêncio,Dumbledore começou a falar.

-Quero que conheça alguém.

Uma mulher entrou na sala.Era de meia idade,baixa,cabelos negros e cacheados e olhos castanhos.Vestia roupas bruxas e a face era séria.

-Arabella Figg.-Falou Dumbledore.-Cuidará de você durante o verão.

Alexandra arregalou os olhos e levantou-se,abruptamente,da cadeira.Sacou a sua varinha e a apontou para a mesa do diretor.

"Mas e o Ewan?"

-O sr.Ewan não poderá cuidar de você.

"Por quê?"

-Ele está desaparecido menina.-Arabella respondeu.

"Como?Mas por quê?O que houve?"

-Não sabemos srta.Willians.Mas mesmo que não estivesse,você ficaria com a sra.Figg.

Alexandra bateu o pé,em uma atitude extremamente infantil,cruzou os braços sobre o tórax e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

-Não banque a menina mimada.É para o seu próprio bem.

Ela saiu da pose infantil,e agora seus olhos flamejavam em fúria.Apontando a varinha para a mesa fez palavras surgirem nela.

"Meu próprio bem?Desde que eu cheguei aqui tudo o que dizem é isso.Mas por quê?O que está acontecendo afinal?"

-Eu já disse srta.Willians.

"Não é o momento certo para responder.Pois bem,quando esse momento chegar me avise.Então eu considerarei a possibilidade de viver com essa senhora."

A jovem rodou sobre os seus pés e saiu da sala,furiosa.

-Ela tem um gênio terrível,mas ao mesmo tempo frio.

-Eu sei.É a adolescência.Eles sempre são imprevisíveis.

-Sabe que ela não é assim por causa da idade.Dumbledore,ainda acha bom tê-la aqui?E o menino Potter?

-O que tem ele?

-Eles dois,na mesma escola,na mesma casa.Pode ser perigoso.Pode ser mortal.

-Não seja tão supersticiosa Arabella.São só crianças.Não sabem o que as esperam.

-E é aí que mora o perigo.

Entrementes,Alexandra caminhava,furiosa,pelos corredores.

Estava cansada desses joguinhos de adivinhação.É para o seu próprio bem.Eles dizem.A trouxemos aqui para a proteger.Mas protegê-la do quê?O que ela tinha?Quem estava atrás dela?Ou o quê?Lembrou-se da vez que Dumbledore lhe dissera que ela fazia parte dos problemas.Problemas esses causados por Voldemort.

Era isso então?Voldemort?Eles a estavam querendo protegê-la de Voldemort?

Mas por quê?O que ele iria querer com ela?Ainda irritada,continuou a caminhar,pisando duro,para a torre da Grifinória.E nem observou o menino que,a ajudou mais cedo,vê-la passar,dentro de um dos corredores escuros da escola.


	4. Rompimentos e inicio de relações

_NA:Nossa isso está saindo mais rápido do que eu imaginei.Depois de quatro capítulos seguidos.Eu vou dar um descanso senão meus dedos não agüentam.Mas tudo bem,eu não vou demorar a escrever o quinto.Logo ele vem.Mas já tem capítulos suficientes para todos curtirem.Obrigada novamente a todos que estão lendo a minha história.Beijos._

**ROMPIMENTOS E INICIO DE RELAÇÕES.**

Gina caminhou,apressada,pelos corredores da escola.Havia ficado tempo demais na biblioteca e agora,se não tomasse cuidado,poderia cruzar com Filch,ou madame Norra a qualquer momento.Dobrou mais um corredor,quando barulhos chamaram a sua atenção.Sorrateiramente,aproximou-se de uma porta entreaberta e pôs-se a ouvir.Se fosse alunos fora da cama ela teria que usar a sua autoridade de monitora.Mesmo que a própria estivesse quebrando a regra do toque de recolher.Aproximou-se mais,e ouviu a voz familiar vinda de dentro da sala.

-Como é?-A voz de Harry chegou aos ouvidos da ruiva.

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu.-Agora era a voz da Cho.

-Terminar?Mas por quê?

-Harry tente entender.Nossa relação não é uma relação de verdade.

-Como assim não é uma relação de verdade?

-Relações são baseadas em verdades.E não é esse o nosso caso.Eu não te conheço Harry.Apenas conheço o menino que sobreviveu.O herói do mundo mágico,apanhador da Grifinória.Mas o Harry de verdade,não.

-É isso?Está terminando comigo só por causa disso?Se esse é o problema,pergunte então.O que você quer saber?

-Não é questão de eu perguntar.Você deveria me contar,como sua namorada.Mas mesmo que eu pergunte,tudo que receberei são respostas vagas.E o que eu realmente quererei saber,estará atrás de seus muros de proteção.

-Não posso te contar tudo Cho.

-E é por isso que não podemos continuar juntos.

-Não é apenas por isso.Não é?Não sou experiente em uma relação,mas sei que ela se baseia em conhecimento mútuo.E você não está disposta a ter essa experiência.

-Realmente não Harry.Por um único motivo.Você me dá medo.

Os olhos de Harry alargaram-se.Já tinha ouvido tudo,mas nunca soube que poderia amedrontar uma pessoa.Sabia que seus tios o temiam,mas era por causa de sua magia,e do descontrole que poderia ocorrer se ele ficasse irritado ou algo similar.Mas um bruxo,ainda mais com quem possuía uma relação intima.Ele a amedrontava?

-O-o quê?

-Não é a sua pessoa que dá medo,mas sim a sua vida.Você é o namorado com a mais baixa expectativa de vida que existe.Você tem um bruxo das trevas atrás de você.Eu sinto muito Harry,eu quero lutar por você,com você,mas não morrer por você.

O garoto jogou o seu corpo contra a mesa,seu rosto possuía uma expressão atônita.

Do lado de fora da sala,Gina apertou os punhos.Como a Cho podia dispensar um garoto tão legal como o Harry,pelo simples fato que não acompanhava a vida que ele levava?Ela não o amava tanto assim,pelo visto.Passos foram ouvidos,e a ruiva afastou-se da porta.Escondida atrás de uma estátua,viu Cho ir embora,mas não viu Harry sair.Ele ainda deveria estar,em choque,dentro da sala.

Já ia entrar no aposento quando uma voz se fez ouvir.

-Weasley?Fora da cama há essa hora?

A jovem virou-se e se deparou com Draco.

-Caia fora Malfoy,não é da sua conta.

Por entre a abertura da porta,Draco viu Harry dentro da sala,ainda em estado de choque,sentando em uma mesa.

-Iria encontrar-se com o seu namorado?Mas ele não tem um caso com a tal da Chang?

-Você não se toca quando as pessoas pedem para você ir embora.

O arrastar de calçados foi ouvido e sem pensar duas vezes,Gina puxou Draco pela manga de suas vestes,e se esconderam atrás de uma estátua.Harry saíra da sala,rumo a torre.

-Qual é o problema dele?-Draco observou um Harry,deprimido,ir embora.

-Não é da sua conta.-Um miado ecoou no corredor.-Mas por Merlin,será que hoje é o meu dia.

-Não sei quanto a você Weasley...-Draco segurou nas vestes dela e começou a puxá-la pelo corredor.-...mas eu não quero ficar aqui e esperar que o Filch apareça.-Terminou,olhando para a gata em frente a eles.

-Tem alguém aqui minha querida.-A voz do zelador soou no fim do corredor.

-Corra!-Ordenou Gina.E ela e Draco desataram a correr.No que dobraram uma esquina,o loiro a puxou para dentro de um armário de vassouras e fechou a porta.

-Parece que sempre acabamos em situações constrangedoras.-Disse Draco,ao ver para onde ele tinha os levado.

-Que coisa não.-Gina já estava ficando vermelha.O armário era apertado,e isso a obrigava a ficar com seu corpo colado com o de Draco.Remexeu-se um pouco,mas isso só piorou a situação.

Sentindo o corpo de Gina roçar sobre o seu,Draco engoliu em seco.Desde o incidente com a guerra de água nas masmorras,a ruiva não saía de sua mente.E agora,ficar preso em um armário,com ela tão perto não estava ajudando os seus hormônios adolescentes.

-Quer parar de se remexer Weasley.

-Está abafado aqui.E apertado.O Filch já foi?

Draco encostou o ouvido na porta e ouviu a voz do zelador que se aproximava cada vez mais.

-Não.O que há de errado com o Potter?-Tentou arrumar um assunto,para ignorar Gina remexendo-se ao seu lado.

-Não te interessa.O que você estava fazendo zanzando pelos corredores?

-Não te interessa.E o que você estava fazendo pelos corredores?

-O que te importa?

-Pobretona.-Murmurou Draco.

-Estúpido.-Rebateu Gina.

-O que disse?

-Eu disse estúpido.É o que você é...um idiota,estúpido,sem coração,sangue frio...-Gina ia enumerando os defeitos de Draco,mas esse,com auxilio do feixe de luz que vinha do corredor e passava pelas brechas da porta,apenas via os lábios vermelhos e convidativos se mexerem.Por isso que o seu próximo passo foi totalmente impensado.

Quando a ruiva já estava no vigésimo item da sua lista,Draco a calou com um beijo.Os olhos castanhos arregalaram-se,e depois de longos segundos ela relaxou.Isso foi o suficiente para Draco aprofundar mais o beijo.As pernas de Gina amoleceram e ela enlaçou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele.Longos minutos se foram,até que eles quebraram o beijo,em busca de ar.

-Acho melhor eu...eu...-Gina não conseguia articular as palavras,e foi logo abrindo a porta do armário,mas rapidamente parou e voltou-se para Draco.-...Mudei de idéia.

Jogou-se nos braços dele e o beijou novamente.Draco sorriu na boca da jovem e continuou o beijo,até altas horas da madrugada.

* * * * * *

-Vocês viram o Harry?-Hermione apareceu entre Gina e Alexandra,com uma expressão aflita.

-Não.Por quê?

-Ele não apareceu nas aulas,sumiu depois do café da manhã.E quando eu fui falar com a Cho ela disse que Harry não era mais assunto dela.

-Ah!Quer que a gente a ajude a procurar?

-Por favor.

Alexandra e Gina levantaram-se e saíram da sala comunal em busca de Harry.

Depois de rodar todos os pontos conhecidos da escola.Alex parou ao pé de uma escadaria e suspirou.Harry não estava em canto nenhum.

 -Perdida novamente?-A garota levantou os seus olhos e deparou-se com o menino que uma vez a ajudara.Balançou a cabeça,dizendo veemente um não.

-Então o que faz aqui?

Ela endireitou-se e começou a gesticular.Apontou para o rapaz,depois para os olhos deles.Em seguida indicou com a mão uma altura,indicou os seus cabelos,os olhos e a camisa verde que o jovem usava.Por fim fez um desenho de uns óculos em torno de seus olhos.

-Se eu vi alguém?Um garoto?

Ela disse sim com o dedo polegar.

-Olhos verdes,cabelos negros,e que usa óculos?

A menina sorriu,esperançosa.

-Para que você quer saber?

Ela deu de ombros.Por que ela estava se importando em procurar um garoto que mal conhecia?Ele estava certo.Por que ela queria saber?Mas algo,havia algo que a incitava a procurá-lo.

-Bem eu o vi,no fim dessa escadaria atrás de você,no alto da torre.

Ela pegou as mãos dele,reparando que eram frias,e agradeceu.Começou as subir as escadas mas parou no meio do caminho e virou.Novamente,ele tinha desaparecido.

Alcançou o alto das escadas,onde havia uma porta e a abriu.Viu um corpo encolhido em um canto da torre,e caminhou até ele.

-Seja lá quem for,vá embora!-Harry falou,com a cabeça entre os joelhos.Alexandra ignorou a aspereza na voz do garoto e sentou-se ao seu lado.-Eu falei...-Ele levantou o rosto e fitou a pessoa ao seu lado.-Alex?

A menina sorriu.Mas depois ficou séria.Passou um dedo sobre o rosto de Harry,mas especificamente por onde uma lágrima havia rolado,depois fez um ponto de interrogação no ar.

-Por nada.Não estou chorando por nada.

Ela moveu-se e ficou em frente a ele.Com os dedos indicadores,puxou levemente o canto dos olhos,depois os uniu,rompendo a ligação entre os dedos,logo em seguida.

-Ela terminou comigo sim.-Respondeu Harry,um pouco choroso.

Alex fez outro ponto de interrogação no ar.

-Disse que não quer se arriscar por mim.Que eu a assusto,que sou perigoso.

A menina torceu o nariz,mas logo sua expressão mudou para algo mais macio e depositou uma mão no ombro dele,o consolando.

-Não quero a sua pena.-Disse,rispidamente.Alex retirou a mão,e encarou Harry com desagrado.Levantou-se e saiu da sala.

Harry observou a partida dela com um certo remorso,a menina estava tentando ajudar e ele foi grosseiro.Levantou-se também,enxugou as lágrimas e saiu da torre.Precisava encontrá-la para pedir desculpas.

Desceu as escadas e conseguiu alcançá-la no meio do corredor.

-Alexandra!-A jovem parou e virou-se ao chamado de seu nome.-Eu só queria dizer desculpas pela grosseria.

A menina lhe sorriu e sacudiu as mãos na frente dele,indicando que não foi nada de mais.

-Ótimo.-Começaram a caminhar pelos corredores,lado a lado.-Você veio da América não é?

Um aceno de cabeça.

-Era legal lá?

Outro aceno.

-Veio com os seus pais?

Alexandra parou de caminhar e Harry também.Ela o fitou,séria e o garoto entendeu o recado.

-Sinto muito.-Murmurou.

O resto do percurso foi feito em silêncio.E nenhum dos dois viu o garoto que os observava.O mesmo garoto que ajudou Alex por duas vezes,e agora estava dando um sorriso lascivo e com os olhos os acompanhando até eles sumirem no fim do corredor.

* * * * *

"Mentira!" Foi o que apareceu escrito sobre a cama de Gina.

-Mas não conte isso a ninguém.

Gina contara a Alex o ocorrido a algumas noites,dentro do armário de vassouras.Também contou que agora,Draco e ela costumavam se encontrar,às escondidas pelos corredores à noite,para mais uma seção de beijos.

"E você o ama?"

-Não sei.Estou confusa.Quero dizer,gosto de estar com ele,de quando ele me beija e me abraça.Ele é tão diferente do Draco que age feito um esnobe durante o dia.Mas amor?Eu não sei.

"Ele te ama?"

-Também não sei.Acho que está comigo apenas por desejo,não creio que seja amor.

O coração de Gina pesou,diante dessa declaração.

"Não fique assim.Vocês começaram a relação agora.Normal que ainda não sintam nada muito forte."

-Você me parece bem experiente nisso.Não?

Um brilho maroto cruzou os olhos de Gina e Alexandra se ruborizou.Não tinha muita experiência no amor.Quando estudava na América chegou a gostar de um garoto trouxa de sua classe,mas esse nem sabia que ela existia.E além do mais,ela nunca teve um namorado.Não era bonita,não era atraente.Era baixa,com os cabelos curtos,não tinha muitos dotes físicos e mas se parecia com um menino.E ainda possuía esses grandes olhos azuis que pareciam duas bolas de gude.E por fim,quem iria querer uma garota que nunca poderia ter uma conversação descente.Seria entediante.

"Não!"

-Ah mas não se preocupe.Você anda chamando atenção aqui em Hogwarts.

Alexandra a olhou desconfiada.Do que a jovem a sua frente estava falando?

-Sabe,parece que está despertando o interesse de alguns meninos.

"Não caçoa Gina!"

-Caçoar?Quem?Eu?Nunca!

"Eu sou muda mas não cega.Eu pareço mais um menino do que uma menina.Ninguém olharia para mim."

-Se você não parar de usar essas roupas tão desleixadas,claro que ninguém vai reparar.

"Gosto das minhas roupas.E não vou mudá-las para atrair atenção de nenhum garoto."

-Decidida você heim?Gostei disso.

Ambas sorriram e continuaram a conversa,que foi noite adentro.

* * * * *

Pensava ainda na conversa que tivera com Cho.No que ela disse sobre ele ser uma ameaça.Em um ponto ela tinha razão,ficar perto dele poderia ser perigoso.Poderia por todos a sua volta em risco.Tornado-os alvos de Voldemort.Por tempos tentou ignorar isso,mas era impossível.Não fora Cédrico que morreu em seu quarto ano,simplesmente por estar ao seu lado na hora em que fora levado ao cemitério?A Voldemort.Quantas pessoas mais irão morrer,por serem conhecidas de Harry Potter?Não podia culpar Cho por querer preservar a sua vida,no final,ela estava certa.

Uma pena,sendo sacudida em frente aos seus olhos,o trouxe de volta a realidade.Harry piscou e virou-se para a pessoa ao seu lado.

-O quê?-Murmurou.

Alex apontou a pena para o professor Lupin,que olhava Harry com interesse.

-Poderia nos responder sr.Potter?

-Hã?

-O senhor ouviu a minha pergunta?

-Não senhor.Sinto muito.

Remo sorriu e voltou a sua aula,não se abalando com a falta de atenção de Harry.

"O que há de errado?"

Alexandra escreveu com a pena,em um pedaço de pergaminho,e passou para Harry.

"Apenas pensando no que a Cho me disse."

Harry respondeu de igual maneira,e devolveu o pergaminho.

"E o que ela disse?"

Mas um ponto que Harry estava conhecendo na garota nova,ela era curiosa.

"Que eu sou perigoso."

"Hahahahaha.Desde quando?Minha nossa,então é melhor me afastar de você,senão posso cair dura e morta agora mesmo.Bah que ridículo."

Harry deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Sou perigoso porque Voldemort está atrás de mim."

"Ah!Que chato."

A sineta tocou,encerrando a aula.Os alunos recolheram seu material e foram para o Salão Principal para o almoço.

Durante o caminho para o salão,Alex parou.Estava com  a sensação de que alguém a observava.

-Algo errado?-Harry também parara de andar,quando percebeu que a garota não acompanhava o grupo de grifinórios.

Os olhos de Alex rodaram todos os cantos dos corredores,um frio desceu a sua espinha e a sensação de estar sendo vigiada cresceu mais ainda.

-Alex?

A menina saiu de seu transe e encarou Harry.

-Algo errado?

Balançou a cabeça,negativamente,e sorriu.Continuando a acompanhar Harry até o salão principal.


	5. Sonserina

_NA:Os capítulos estão saindo bem rápido,minha nossa.Certo que estão curtos,mas eu já disse,não quero ser cansativa e nem encher lingüiça.Pois bem,espero que apreciem.Beijos_

**SONSERINA**__

-Você tem certeza que ficará bem sozinha?-Gina fitou Alexandra sentada em sua cama.Essa apenas levantou seus olhos do livro que lia e a fitou de volta.

Era fim de ano,mas especificamente época das férias de inverno,e parte do colégio estava retornando para casa para as festividades.Isso incluía todo o rebanho Weasley.E Alex seria a única menina do quinto ano,da Grifinória,a ficar na escola.

A menina balançou a mão,indicando a Gina que era para ela não se preocupar.

-Okay.Eu prometo que escreverei.-Gina recolheu o seu malão e saiu do quarto,não antes de dar um adeus a Alex,que retribuiu.

Depois de uma hora de leitura,Alexandra percebeu que estava cansada de ficar sentada naquela cama sem fazer nada.Levantou-se e desceu as escadas rumo à sala comunal.Talvez tivesse alguém lá para lhe fazer companhia.E no que alcançou a sala,o quadro da Mulher Gorda foi aberto em alguém passou por ele.

-Ué?Você ficou?-Harry indagou,quando viu a menina parada no meio da sala.

Alexandra não se importou em responder o óbvio.Depois apontou para ele.

-O quê?

Ela remexeu a varinha no ar.

"Por que você não foi com os Weasley ou com a Hermione?"

-Dumbledore.Disse que era melhor eu ficar aqui.Porque era...

"Mais seguro?"

-Isso!Como você sabe?

"É o mesmo que ele vive dizendo a mim."

Harry franziu o cenho.A garota estava naquele colégio para ser protegida?De repente algo iluminou a sua mente.O sonho!O sonho que ele tivera na ala hospitalar com Voldemort.Nele dizia que o bruxo estava atrás de alguém sob a guarda de Dumbledore,e esse alguém era da América.Era tão óbvio.Por que ele não viu isso antes?

-E você sabe por que ele diz isso?-Precisava confirmar as suas suspeitas.

Alexandra apenas fez um "v" com os dedos,e Harry entendeu o recado.Ela também estava sendo protegida de Voldemort.

-Por quê?

Ela deu de ombros e sentou-se em um dos sofás da sala e Harry sentou-se em frente a ela.Ficaram lá,sentados,em silêncio por longos minutos,até que Harry o quebrou.

-Dia chato não?

Alex nem se prestou a responder.

-A escola está vazia e não se tem nada para fazer.Os passeios a Hogsmeade foram cancelados.Ai,ai.-Harry suspirou e curvou o corpo,apoiando o cotovelo esquerdo sobre o joelho e a cabeça da mão esquerda.

Mais minutos de silêncio.Alexandra abaixou a cabeça e pegou uma mecha,curta,de seu cabelo com a qual ficou brincando.Harry vez ou outra olhava o fogo crepitar na lareira,até que chegou ao seu extremo.

-Ah chega!-Gritou,pulando fora da cadeira,o que fez Alex saltar de susto e largar a mecha que ficou caindo sobre os seus olhos.-Você quer visitar Hagrid.Está muito entediante ficar aqui dentro.-Ele estendeu uma mão para ela.

Alexandra o olhou,incerta,mas aceitou o convite.Saíram da sala comunal e caminharam,em mais um silêncio,pelos corredores.Até que chegaram à entrada do castelo e alcançaram os jardins.Poucos minutos depois,encontravam-se em frente à porta da cabana do guardião-das-chaves.

-Ah Harry e...

-Alexandra.-Harry respondeu.Pelo visto a menina não era muito de visitar Hagrid,mesmo estando sempre na companhia de Gina,que era uma grande amiga do gigante.

-Entrem,entrem...-Hagrid deu passagem aos dois jovens,que entraram e se acomodaram nas grandes cadeiras da cabana.-...eu estava fazendo uns biscoitos agora mesmo.

Harry torceu o nariz,o que passou desapercebido por Hagrid,e causou estranheza a Alex.

-E como você está Harry?Longe de problemas eu espero?

-Com certeza Hagrid.Mas você sabe que os problemas é que me procuram.

-Oh,certo.E quanto a você.Sempre reparei que você tem uma boa comunicação com Gina,mas é muita calada em minhas aulas.

-Ah Hagrid,isso se deve ao fato de que ela não fala.É muda.

Hagrid ficou um pouco vermelho,de constrangimento.Mas Alex apenas sorriu o que o aliviou um pouco.

-Sinto muito.Sou tão desatento,não reparei nisso.Mas reparei que você é nova.Sei que é uma pergunta inútil,mas de onde você veio?

-América.-Harry respondeu pela jovem.

-América?Então você é a menina que Dumbledore procurava.

Alexandra franziu o cenho.Mais uma pessoa que sabia porque ela estava aqui.

-Acho que eu não deveria ter dito isso.-O homem murmurou,indo até o forno,onde assava os biscoitos e os retirando de lá de dentro.Quando voltou viu que havia algo escrito sobre a mesa.

"Então você sabe o verdadeiro motivo de eu estar aqui?"

Hagrid ficou calado e Alexandra aceitou isso como um sim.

"Com licença."

A menina levantou-se,com um olhar chateado,e saiu da cabana.Caminhou pelos gramados congelados,deixando seus pés a guiarem.Até que quando se deu conta,estava na orla da floresta proibida.Sentou-se embaixo de uma árvore e abraçou os joelhos.

Por quê?Por que ninguém lhe explicava nada?Ela não era uma criança.Não era idiota.Seja lá o que fosse,ela poderia agüentar.Um vazio tomou conta de seu corpo,e uma imensa saudade de sua casa a acometeu.Sentia falta do cheiro de livros que a sala de estar possuía.Da iluminação fraca,e decoração rústica que a casa tinha.Da sala onde praticava feitiços e sentia falta,principalmente,de Ewan.A única pessoa que ela teve mais próxima de um pai.

Mais uma coisa que ninguém contara a ela,seus pais.Não sabia o que havia acontecido a eles.Se estavam mortos,se a abandonaram.Sabia que ela havia sido entregue aos cuidados de seu tutor,pelo seu pai.Foi o que o misterioso homem que a levou dissera,quando ela escutou uma conversa entre ele e Ewan.Sabia também,de acordo com essa conversa e pelo que deduziu,que era originalmente inglesa.Nascera na Inglaterra.E que era importante.Mas por que era importante?

-Se sentindo solitária?

Olhou para cima e viu o garoto de cabelos claros de olhos azuis.Aí estava mais uma pergunta que acabara de surgir em sua mente.Quem era esse menino?

-Quer saber quem sou eu?

A menina recuou um pouco e arregalou os olhos.Ele leu a mente dela?

-Não se assuste.-Ele aproximou-se mais e sentou ao lado dela.-Não irei te machucar.

"Quem me garante?" Pensou a jovem.

-Eu garanto.

"Pare de ler os meus pensamentos."

-Se eu leio,é porque eu posso.E você também.

"Não!Eu nunca li pensamento de ninguém."

-Então como você explica o fato de que consegue compreender tão bem as pessoas?

"Dedução lógica."

-Ah menina.Ah tanto sobre você,tanta coisa que você deveria saber,mas eles te escondem.Diga...-Ele aproximou-se mais dela e tocou-lhe a bochecha esquerda.-...você quer saber o que eles tanto te escondem?

"Não!"

-Mentira.

"Está certo.Quero."

-Então use isso a seu favor.Assim você descobrirá.

"Mas..."

-Tem medo?Tem medo de saber a verdade.

"Seja lá o que eles estão mantendo,tem a ver com Voldemort.E sinceramente não quero saber sobre isso..."

-Outra mentira.Você tem medo,mas a curiosidade está te corroendo por dentro.-O jovem aproximou seu rosto do dela.-Faça.Esclareça as suas dúvidas.E você descobrirá coisas muito interessantes.

"Não sei como.Não aprendi isso."

-Não precisa de aulas,isso está em você.Apenas deixe se levar,e quando você ver já estará fazendo.

"Mas isso é invasão de privacidade.Não tenho esse direito..."

-Claro que tem.Você foi tirada de sua casa contra a sua vontade.Levada para longe de seus amigos e do único homem que você considerou uma família.Será obrigada a passar o verão com uma desconhecida.Está trancada nesse castelo e todos os seus passos são vigiados.Isso explica o fato de você estar na Grifinória.

"Eu fui selecionada para lá."

-Não!Você foi colocada,convenientemente,lá.Grifinórios são conhecidos por protegerem seus companheiros,por sempre vigiar uns aos outros.Dumbledore precisava manter você sob as vistas dele.-Ele aproximou-se mais e sussurrou no ouvido dela.-Você não pertence a Grifinória.Não é sua casa de direito.

"Mas Dumbledore disse..."

-Ele mentiu.

Os olhos dela alargaram-se mais ainda e ela tremeu,debaixo do toque frio dos dedos dele,que percorriam o seu rosto.

-ALEX!-A voz de Harry quebrou o clima de tensão.

-Melhor eu ir.-O garoto levantou-se e sumiu por entre as árvores.

-Alex,você não me ouviu chamar?-Harry chegara ao local onde ela estava.-Vamos,Dumbledore quer falar com você.

Ela seguiu Harry até o castelo,e depois o caminho até a sala do diretor.O jovem disse a senha para a gárgula,estar sobre a proteção do diretor da escola tinha lá suas vantagens,como o acesso a sua sala,e lhe deu passagem para que ela entrasse.A menina viu que Harry não a seguiu,e por isso continuou o seu caminho até a sala de Dumbledore.

Entrou no local e viu que o homem não estava lá.Sentou-se e pôs-se a esperar.

Aguardou uns minutos,parada,mas depois de algum tempo seus músculos já estavam ficando dormentes.Levantou-se e rodou pela sala.Já havia estado ali muitas vezes,mas nunca havia reparado no local direito.Estantes com livros,bandeiras com emblemas,quadros de antigos diretores.Uma gaiola onde havia uma fênix.E a um canto,em cima de um banquinho,havia um chapéu velho e esfarrapado.Com certeza o tal do chapéu seletor.

Novamente a curiosidade a dominou.O rapaz misterioso lhe disse que Grifinória não era a sua casa.Mas se não era a Grifinória,qual era então?

Foi até o banquinho e pegou o chapéu,sentou-se e o colocou na cabeça.

_"Ah!Mas o que temos aqui?"_ A menina deu um pequeno salto no lugar,quando o chapéu começou a falar.

_"Você não é do primeiro ano.É do quinto,mas não lembro de tê-la selecionado para a Grifinória.O que faz aqui?...Oh vejo...Você não passou por mim,e agora quer saber qual seria a sua verdadeira casa.Okay eu digo,e digo sem pestanejar,pois está tudo aqui em sua mente.Você,com certeza,daria uma ótima Sonserina!"_

A jovem pulou fora do banco,e rapidamente tirou o chapéu de sua cabeça e colocou sobre ele.Como se o objeto estivesse dando choque.

-Oh desculpe-me pelo atraso.-Dumbledore chegara à sala e Alex virou-se,alarmada.Depois apontou para o chapéu.-Vejo que usou o chapéu seletor.O que ele disse?Não,não precisa me dizer.Ele te colocou na Sonserina.E agora você quer saber por que eu a pus na Grifinória se você deveria ir para a Sonserina?

Alexandra não se moveu,apenas olhou fixamente para o diretor,esperando uma resposta.

-Infelizmente ainda não posso lhe dizer a verdade.E nem tente ler a minha mente.Pensas que eu não sei sobre essa sua habilidade?

A morena arregalou os olhos.

-Bem eu a chamei aqui para lhe dizer que encontramos o sr.Ewan.

Os olhos de Alexandra iluminaram-se e um sorriso brotou em sua face.

-Mas infelizmente não é uma noticia boa.

O sorriso dela morreu.

-Ele está em coma,em um hospital trouxa.Ainda não sabemos direito o que aconteceu.

Ela gesticulou,indicando seus olhos.

-Não srta.Willians,você não pode vê-lo.

A menina apertou os punhos.Mas um ponto para o garoto misterioso.A estavam mantendo dentro deste castelo como uma prisioneira.Ela encarou o diretor,os olhos azuis estreitando-se cada vez mais.

-Isso é tudo srta.Willians,pode se retirar.

A garota rodou sobre os seus pés e saiu da sala.

-Quanto tempo acha que pode manter a verdade escondida dela?

Snape aparecera na sala,saído da lareira.

-O tempo que for necessário.

-Ela já está começando a manifestar seus poderes.Sabe a qual casa pertence.Acha que a deixando na Grifinória vai mudar o destino dela?Acha que Voldemort não irá achá-la assim?

-Do que está Falando Severo?

-Me infiltrei na reunião de alguns Comensais.Voldemort já sabe o nome da menina,sabe que ela está em Hogwarts.Está exultante com esse feito.E agora só está arrumando um jeito de pegá-la.Ficar na Grifinória não lhe adianta de mais nada.

-Mas prefiro mantê-la lá.

-Dumbledore,a Figg tem razão.Ela e o Potter na mesma casa pode ser mortal.

-Vocês dois estão com essa crença de que o mal mora dentro da menina.

-E não mora?

-Não.E além do mais,ela e o Harry na mesma casa é perfeito.

* * * * * 

-Descobriu algo?

Alexandra parou,e não se virou.Conhecia aquela voz muito bem.Já estava se habituando com ela,assim como a presença do dono da voz.

"O que você quer?" Pensou,pois sabia que ele leria isso.

-Leu a mente dele?

"Não é assim tão fácil ler a mente do diretor.Ele não é idiota.Mas eu descobri algo."

-Não diga,deixe-me adivinhar.Você descobriu que a sua casa de direito é a Sonserina.-Ele chegou mais perto e apoiou suas mãos nos ombros dela.Sussurrando em seu ouvido.-Mas não,esse não é o motivo por você ser especial.

"Quem diabos é você?Algum aluno?Não!Eu nunca o vi no Salão Principal.Fantasma também não é,pois pode me tocar e é sólido.Não é funcionário,nem nada,nunca o vi nesta escola zanzando pelos corredores.O que você é?De onde você veio?"

Uma risada fria e baixa ecoou perto de sua nuca,fazendo os cabelos dela se arrepiarem.

-Eu,minha querida,estou dentro de você.Eles dizem que querem te proteger de Voldemort,mas na verdade eles querem protegê-la de si mesma.

"O quê?"

Ela virou-se,mas novamente ele não se encontrava mais lá.Uma mão repousou em seu ombro,e ela saltou de susto.

-Hei,calma.

Suspirou,aliviada,quando viu que quem estava lá era Harry.

-O que há de errado?Você está pálida.

Alexandra sacudiu a cabeça,para espantar os pensamentos sobre o que o rapaz loiro disse,depois se voltou para Harry e sorriu.

-Bem,eu estava te procurando,já era tarde e então eu deduzi que você já havia terminado de falar com o diretor.

Alexandra fez uma expressão intrigada.Indicou os seus olhos em seguida a si.

-Sim.Sabe,você é a única da Grifinória que eu conheço mais ou menos,que ficou para o Natal.O restante é tudo primeiro e segundo ano.Estava me sentindo meio solitário.Quer me fazer companhia?

Ela sorriu e aceitou a mão dele,estendida.Juntos foram para o Salão Principal para a ceia de Natal,não antes de Alex dar uma última olhada sobre o seu ombro,apenas para atestar que o corredor continuava vazio.


	6. Algumas verdades,e mais perguntas

NA:Fim de época de provas,retorno as fics.Valeu a todos pelos comentários,eu estou os adorando.É gratificante saber que estão gostando da fic(gente como eu estou besta "gratificante"?,essa não é uma palavra que eu uso todo dia^^).No mais,beijos.

**ALGUMAS VERDADES,E MAIS PERGUNTAS.**

-Espero que você esteja aqui me trazendo boas notícias.

O homem parou em frente a Voldemort,com o seu capuz encobrindo o seu rosto.

-Sim e não senhor.

-Como assim,sim e não?-Voldemort rodou pela sala,e parou para acariciar o topo da cabeça de Nagini.

-Descobri pra aonde a menina será levada esse verão,porém o senhor deve saber que Dumbledore aplicou vários feitiços de proteção em torno dela.

-Maldito seja esse Dumbledore.

-Há mais uma coisa,senhor.

-Fale.

-Ela foi selecionada para a Grifinória.

-Grifinória?-Voldemort parou de acariciar a cabeça da cobra,e um rosnado saiu de seus lábios.-Amaldiçoado seja aquele bruxo velho.

-Sinto muito senhor.

-Não sinta,não lembro de você ter sentimentos Salazar.

O homem tirou o seu capuz,revelando um jovem,no máximo trinta e seis anos.Cabelos negros,e olhos azuis,e com expressões frias.

Voldemort aproximou-se do Comensal e fitou-lhe por um longo momento.

-Cada dia mais você se parece com a sua mãe.

-Senhor?

-Sabes,depois que você me traiu,fiquei surpreso ao vê-lo de volta ao meu lado.

-Eu percebi o meu erro senhor,e me arrependo.

Voldemort desferiu uma bofetada contra o rosto do homem.

-Isso,é para você nunca mais ter uma idéia dessas novamente.É apenas um aviso,você sabe que eu posso ser muito pior.

-Sim eu sei.

-Deveria ter te batido mais quando criança.Ensinaria-lhe mais obediência.

-Não é necessário senhor.Sabes que sou o seu servo mais fiel.

-Então prove a sua fidelidade e traga aquela garota até mim.E como brinde,traga-me o menino Potter também.

-Sim senhor.-Disse e desaparatou do local.

* * * * * 

Alexandra percorreu o dedo sobre o quadro de notas.Final do ano letivo chegara,e agora todos estavam amontoados em frente ao pergaminho preso no quadro de avisos da sala da Grifinória.Deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver que teve boas notas em feitiços e DCAT,suas matérias favoritas.Porém em poções ela passou raspando.

-E aí?Como foi?-Perguntou Gina,assim que ela entrou no dormitório.A jovem fez um sinal positivo com o dedo.-Legal.Ah férias.Descanso...livre de poções.

Alexandra sorriu,fora os sonserinos,ninguém mais naquela escola parecia gostar desta matéria.Caminhou até a sua cama e começou a colocar as suas coisas em seu malão.

-Onde você vai passar as férias?

Alex apontou a varinha para a cama.

"Na casa de uma conhecida do diretor."

A menina contara a Gina o que acontecera ao seu tutor.

-Bem,talvez você possa passar o fim das férias em minha casa.

"Acha que Dumbledore vai deixar?"

-Por que você tem que pedir autorização a ele?

"Longa história.Que possui partes que nem mesmo eu sei."

-Certo.Falarei com a minha mãe para pedir autorização a ele.Mas se ele deixou o Harry,por que não deixaria você?

"Espero que ele deixe.Não me agrada ficar dois meses com uma desconhecida."

-Bem eu vou indo.Rony e os outros devem estar me esperando.Você não vem?

Alex acenou,negativamente.Teria que ficar e esperar professora McGonagall vir buscá-la e levá-la para a sala do diretor.

"Boa viagem."

-Como?A gente não vai se encontrar no trem?

"Acho que eu não irei de trem."

-Hã?-Gina a olhou,intrigada.Mas resolveu não fazer perguntas,pois tinha a sensação que a própria Alexandra não saberia as respostas.-Certo.Boa viagem para você também.Seja lá como você for.-Recolheu o seu malão e saiu do dormitório.

Alexandra sentou-se na cama e pôs-se a esperar,o que não durou muito tempo,pois logo Minerva surgiu no quarto.

-Srta.Willians,hora de partir.

Alex pegou a alça de seu malão e seguiu a professora até a sala do diretor.Lá chegando já encontrou o velho bruxo a sua espera.

-Alexandra,venha está na hora de você ir.-O homem aproximou-se dela e lhe entregou uma pena,para a qual ela olhou confusa.-Chave de portal.-Respondeu Dumbledore.-Segure as suas coisas,pois ela se ativará daqui a um minuto.

A garota apertou mais a sua bagagem contra o seu corpo,e quando se passou um minuto,ela sentiu um puxão em seu umbigo e seus pés saírem do chão.Quando eles tocaram o solo novamente,ela perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu,duramente,sobre algo que lhe pareceu um sofá ou uma cadeira.

-Seja bem vinda.-Arabella disse,assim que a jovem conseguiu se restabelecer.

Alexandra olhou em volta e viu que estava na sala da casa da mulher.Era uma sala de estar trouxa,com arranjos de flores,quadros parados,abajur,lareira,jogo de sofá e uma mesinha de centro.

-Vamos,vou lhe mostrar o seu quarto.-Ela acompanhou a mulher que a levou ao andar superior da casa,diretamente ao quarto onde ela iria ficar.Ele tinha uma janela que dava vista direta para a rua,uma cama a um canto,uma escrivaninha a outro e uma cômoda para guardar suas roupas.

-Não é luxuoso,eu sei.-A menina virou-se para a mulher e deu um pequeno sorriso.Arabella sorriu de volta.-Sei que lhe pareço uma estranha,mas logo nos conheceremos melhor.Bem eu vou preparar o jantar.-E saiu do quarto,deixando a jovem sozinha com os seus pensamentos.

Alexandra sentou-se na cama e lá ficou,fitando através da janela a rua.No que pareceu ser horas depois,um movimento chamou-lhe a atenção.Um carro estava parando no numero quatro de uma das casas do local.Ela observou um homem corpulento descer do lado do motorista,e depois,saindo do lado do passageiro,um garoto de cabelos negros,rebeldes,olhos verdes e óculos.Mesmo debaixo da pouca luz do crepúsculo,ela pôde reconhecer aquele rosto.Era Harry.Ele morava aqui?Indagou-se.Será que ela poderia vê-lo?Ao menos teria alguém conhecido com quem falar.

Saltou,saindo da cama,e desceu as escadas.Entrou na cozinha afobada e encontrou Arabella remexendo em panelas.

-Qual é o problema?-Indagou ao ver a menina.

Ela pegou um pedaço de papel,de um bloco pendurado a parede perto da porta,e uma caneta que estava presa junto ao bloco,e rabiscou algo entregando para a mulher mais velha.

-Ah sim.Harry Potter mora na casa quatro com os tios dele.

A jovem apontou para os olhos e depois para janela afora,ou seja,a rua.

-Vê-lo?Acho que não.Dumbledore deixou ordens restritas de que você só sai dessa casa em minha companhia.Mas se tiver sorte ele virá vê-la.Os tios dele sempre me deixam como sua babá,quando eles saem.

Alex deu um riso abafado.Harry Potter tem babá?Aos dezesseis anos?Isso era uma coisa que ninguém esperaria saber de um garoto famoso.

* * * * *

As únicas luzes que iluminavam aquele local,caído em silêncio,eram as luzes dos postes.A rua estava deserta,o que era de se esperar,às três horas da madrugada.Todos estavam dormindo,ou quase todos.

Da janela de seu quarto,dentro da casa número quatro,Harry observava o vento varrer as folhas caídas nas calçadas.Outra noite de insônia o acometeu.Outro pesadelo com Voldemort.Desde seu quarto ano,insônias e pesadelos tornaram-se as suas companheiras.Suspirou,voltar no verão para ficar com os seus tios também não lhe ajudava,mas dava graças que logo isso iria acabar.Pois em pouco tempo arrumaria as suas coisas e iria para a casa de seu melhor amigo,Rony,e depois para a escola que sempre fora o seu lar.E no fim,quando se formasse,seguiria com a sua própria vida e nunca mais poria os pés ali novamente.

Um movimento na rua travou os seus olhos.Uma figura alta e encapuzada parou em frente a uma das casas,olhou para a janela que estava no topo,e de repente sumiu.

Harry piscou várias vezes,o ser havia sumido.Se sumira é porque tinha aparatado,mas para onde?

O barulho de algo roçando contra o assoalho lhe trouxe de volta do mundo dos sonhos.Abriu os olhos abruptamente e viu que não estava sozinha no quarto.

Havia alguém lá,alguém com um capuz ao canto do quarto.Levantou-se da cama e correu até a porta,mas o desconhecido foi mais rápido e conseguiu bloquear a sua passagem.Recuou um pouco,e tropeçando,caiu sentada no chão.O estranho aproximou-se mais e ela recuou,ainda sentada no chão.

-Não irei te machucar.Prometo.Só quero lhe falar.-Disse com a voz baixa,e rouca.O que deu a entender que era um homem debaixo daquelas vestes.

"Falar?" Pensou.

-Isso mesmo.

"Outro que lê pensamentos?"

-Como assim outro?

"Você me seguiu?Desde a escola?"

-Seguir?-O homem ajoelhou-se em frente a ela.

"Você não é o menino estranho?Quem é você?"

O homem retirou o capuz,e a pouca luz da rua que entrava pela janela iluminou o seu rosto.Tinha a pele pálida,cabelos lisos e negros,e olhos muito azuis.

-O menino estranho?Ah sim.Alexandra,eu...

A jovem recuou mais,até que seu corpo encontrou-se com a parede.

"Você.Quem é você?"

-Você não deve se lembrar de mim,porque a última vez que nos vimos,você tinha seis meses de vida.Eu,fui eu que te levei para ser educada por Ewan.

"O quê?...Então você conheceu os meus pais?"

-Sim.-Ele levantou uma mão e acariciou o rosto dela.Este gesto fez com que a manga de suas vestes deslizasse e revelasse a marca que estava em seu ante braço.

A jovem repeliu a mão do homem e afastou-se mais.Havia estudado aquela marca em DCAT.Ele era um Comensal.O homem ajeitou a manga das vestes e novamente falou.

-Eu já lhe disse.Não lhe farei nada.

"Não me fará nada?Isso é piada?Você é um Comensal!"

-Snape também é um Comensal e eu duvido muito que você tenha medo dele...bem,talvez,um pouco.

"Ele é?Mas Dumbledore..."

-Usei a expressão errada.Snape é um ex-Comensal.Agora ele é espião para Dumbledore.

"Você também é?"

-Não.

Alex recuou mais ainda,porém de nada adiantava,pois já estava mais do que grudada à parede.

-Alexandra eu vim aqui porque fiquei preocupado.Quando soube que Dumbledore a queria de volta a escola,isso me alegrou e me assustou ao mesmo tempo.Estará protegida em Hogwarts.Mas mesmo assim estará próxima a Voldemort.

"Então você sabe o que Voldemort quer comigo."

-Sim.Você é a milésima primeira.

"Milésima primeira do quê?"

-Ainda não é tempo de saber.

"Vocês são muito misteriosos.Apenas o menino loiro é que está me ajudando nessa história."

-Menino loiro?

"É.Ele aparece e desaparece dentro de Hogwarts.Também sabe ler mentes.Mas eu não sei quem é.Porém me inspira confiança..."-Alexandra pausou.Por que estava contando isso tudo a um Comensal da Morte?Refletiu um pouco,até que concluiu.-"...como você."

-Alexandra,fique longe desse menino.Não ouça o que ele diz.

"Mas ele disse a verdade quando falou que eu pertencia a Sonserina."

-Não é a casa que faz o bruxo,mas sim o contrário.Você pertence a Grifinória.É lá que você deve ficar.

"Por quê?"

-Ainda...

"Não é o momento para se dizer?"

-Isso mesmo.Mas na Grifinória você estará segura.

"Por que você se preocupa comigo?Quem,realmente,é você?"

-Ah...-O homem aproximou-se novamente e afagou os cabelos curtos da menina.-...você se parece com a sua avó.Ela tinha essa mesma expressão que você tem.Tão doce,e tão séria.Era um enigma.

"Parece que você conhece a minha família."

-Eu tentei proteger a sua família,mas não consegui.Sinto por sua mãe.

"Minha mãe está morta?E o meu pai?"

-Seu pai é um tolo que seguiu o caminho errado e depois se arrependeu.Agora tenta fazer o certo.

Alexandra o olhou,e olhou,até que percebeu o porquê de ele lhe inspirar tanta confiança.

"Pai?"

-Eu sinto muito Alex.Muito mesmo.Mas eu tenho que ir.

"Espera..." Porém já era tarde,ele desaparatou do quarto dela.

* * * * *

Na manhã seguinte,Alexandra desceu a escada para tomar café,ainda intrigada com a conversa da noite anterior.Aquele homem era realmente o seu pai?Por que ele era um Comensal da Morte?Que história era essa de milésima primeira?Agora as peças do jogo estavam se mostrando.Ela só precisaria começar a encaixá-las.Porém o que ele quis dizer sobre não dar atenção ao menino loiro?Ele conheceu o tal menino?

Parecia-lhe que quanto mais respostas ela procurava,mas perguntas surgiam.Ao menos sabia parte do motivo de Voldemort estar atrás dela.Mas mesmo assim nada se conectava,ainda.

-Sei que não é do seu feitio falar muito,mas Dumbledore me dissera que você é muito comunicativa.Então por que do "silêncio"?

Alexandra levantou os olhos de seu prato de cereal e sorriu,fracamente.

-Talvez algo aqui te anime um pouco.Chegou essa manhã.

A mulher lhe entregou duas cartas,a qual ela abriu prontamente.

Sra.Weasley enviou-me um pedido para permitir que você passe o restante do verão com a família.Creio eu que não haverá problemas,pois eles são de inteira confiança,e a Toca e um lugar bem seguro.Então,espero que tenha um bom verão.

_Dumbledore._

A menina abriu um largo sorriso,que ia de orelha a orelha,e leu a outra carta.

Dumbledore permitiu que você passasse o resto do verão conosco.Então se prepare que daqui a duas semanas iremos te buscar.Mal posso esperar.

_Gina._

-Que bom ver um sorriso nesse rosto.Agora vamos tomar o nosso café,pois eu pensei em levá-la para dar uma volta hoje.Não estou a fim de ficar trancada em casa em um dia tão bonito.

Mais um sorriso vindo de Alexandra.Esse verão no ia ser tão ruim quanto ela pensou.

Entrementes,em seu quarto na casa número quatro,Harry lia uma carta semelhante à de Alex.

Caro Harry

Buscaremos você em duas semanas.Esteja preparado companheiro.

_Rony_

Harry também abriu um largo sorriso.Daqui a duas semanas se livraria dos Dursley,para sempre.


	7. Na Toca

NA TOCA 

Alex andou,andou e andou.Até que Arabella,cansada de vê-la zanzando de um lado para o outro,ordenou que a menina sentasse.

As duas semanas haviam se passado e na noite anterior,Alexandra recebera uma carta de Gina avisando que ela seria pega na casa onde estava,as dez,para poder passar o resto do verão na Toca.

Quando o relógio da sala anunciou dez horas,um homem ruivo aparatou no local.

-Ah Arthur!Finalmente!Essa menina já ia abrir um buraco no meu chão de tanto perambular.

Arthur virou-se para Alex e lhe deu um caloroso sorriso.

-Entendo que ela deve estar ansiosa.Gina está em igual estado.

-Bem,ela está pronta.-Arabella caminhou até Alexandra,e essa se levantou do sofá.A mulher lhe entregou o malão e despediu-se da jovem.

-Deve estar se perguntando como nós vamos.-Arthur encarou Alex,que assentiu com a cabeça.O homem entregou-lhe um dicionário,o qual ela olhou curiosa.-Você vai de chave de portal,eu irei aparatar com a sua bagagem.

Alexandra torceu o nariz,a sua primeira experiência com chave de portal não a tinha agradado.E como pó de flú estava fora de cogitação,pois tinha que se dizer o nome do local para onde se iria,ela teria que agüentar esse meio de transporte,até aprender a aparatar.

-Segure-se,pois a chave ativará agora...

Alex não ouviu o senhor Weasley terminar de falar,pois logo sentiu o puxão em seu umbigo e seus pés saírem do chão.

-Alexandra!-A jovem ouviu a voz de Gina,assim que sentiu seus pés tocarem a terra firme novamente.Revirou os olhos e viu a ruiva vir em sua direção e lhe dar um abraço.-Temos muito o que conversar.Tenho tanto para te contar.-A garota sussurrou no ouvido da outra,e depois a soltou.

-Seja bem vinda querida.-Alex sentiu braços a envolverem,com força.E presumiu que pela idade e cor dos cabelos,aquela deveria ser a senhora Weasley.-Gina me falou sobre o seu pequeno problema,mas isso não tem importância pois sei que iremos nos entender muito bem.

Neste momento sr.Weasley aparatara na sala,com as coisas de Alex.

-Venha...-Gina segurou na alça do malão de Alexandra.-...te mostrarei onde você vai dormir.

As duas meninas subiram as escadas,apressadas,mas pararam quando duas cabeças ruivas,idênticas,estouraram através de uma porta,sem essa estar aberta.

-Ah sim!Esses são Fred e Jorge.-Alexandra sabia da existência dos outros irmãos de Gina,além de Rony,mas nunca os conhecera.-Nova invenção meninos?-Indagou as cabeças atravessadas na porta.

-Com certeza.-Respondeu Jorge.

-Nova vítima?-Fred lançou um olhar malicioso para Alex,que recuou um passo.Já ouvira,também,falar da fama dos gêmeos Weasley,graduados um ano antes de ela entrar em Hogwarts.

-Não.-Respondeu Gina,firmemente.-Fiquem longe dela,usem Rony como cobaia.

A ruiva segurou o pulso de Alex e a puxou,incitando-a a continuar a subir.Pararam novamente quando outra pessoa surgiu nas escadarias.

-Ah era você.

-Esse é Percy.

Percy endireitou-se e estendeu uma mão a Alex.Essa a recebeu e ele sacudiu as mãos intensamente.

-Seja bem vinda a toca.-Disse em tom solene.-Mas por favor não façam muito barulho.Estou fazendo um relatório importantíssimo sobre animais mágicos.Já me basta os ruídos que vem do quarto daqueles dois.-Percy apontou escada abaixo.

-Pode deixar.-Gina puxou Alexandra novamente até que desta vez elas pararam em frente à porta do quarto da ruiva.

As duas entraram e Gina depositou o malão de Alex a um canto,depois a puxou para sentar-se à cama.

-Preciso lhe dizer,isso me corroeu por semanas.

Alexandra ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-O Draco...

A expressão da menina mudou para algo como:

"Tinha que ser ele." E depois ela sorriu.

-Pois é,o Draco me mandou uma carta dizendo que estava com saudades.Que não via a hora de as aulas recomeçarem.

Alexandra pegou a sua varinha e a apontou para a cama.

"Oh,o menino está apaixonado."

-Você acha?

"Sei lá!Só estou dando a minha opinião do que achei sobre o que você disse da carta dele."

-Que ajuda.

Uma batida na porta silenciou a história de Gina.

-Gin...-Rony entrara no quarto e logo atrás dele vinha Harry.-...Ah,Alex.Pensei que era a Mione que havia chegado.

As duas meninas na cama riram.

-Qual é a graça?-Rony franziu a testa.

-Nada.-Respondeu Gina.-O que querem aqui?Não vê que isso é uma conversa de garotas?

-Conversa de garotas?Vamos cair fora Rony,porque esse tipo de conversa me assusta.-Disse Harry,zombeteiro,e foi puxando Rony para fora do quarto,quando a voz da sra.Weasley soou no andar inferior.

-Meninos!Hermione chegou!

-Tchauzinho garotas.-O ruivo acenou e saiu com Harry do quarto.

-Tá tão na cara que só falta ele andar com uma camisa por aí,escrita:

"Eu amo Hermione Granger!"

Alexandra abafou uma risada,e em seguida as duas retornaram a conversa,que na maior parte do tempo teve como assunto principal,Draco Malfoy.

* * * * *

Na hora do jantar,a família Weasley e seus convidados estavam reunidos em torno da mesa.Harry,Rony e Hermione sentavam-se lado a lado.Enquanto no lado oposto estava Gina e Alex.A morena percebia a inquietação da ruiva ao seu lado,e vez ou outra lhe lançava olhares tranqüilizadores.

Tudo isso,porque à tarde Gina recebera uma carta de Draco,dizendo que queria se encontrar com ela em algum local perto da Toca,pois estava com saudades.Com isso,as duas passaram toda à tarde arrumando um jeito de saírem sem serem notadas,ou levantarem suspeitas.

-Bem...-Na hora da sobremesa,Gina levantou-se.-...obrigada pelo jantar mãe,mas nós temos que ir.-Disse,olhando para Alexandra.

-Ir aonde?

-Ah!Eu prometi a Alex que a levaria no lago que tem no alto do monte.Sabe como é bonito lá à noite.Ainda mais que hoje é lua cheia.Prometemos que não demoraremos muito.-Gina segurou a mão de Alexandra e a puxou,fazendo a jovem ficar em pé.

-Certo.Mas tomem cuidado.-

-Tomaremos.-Respondeu a sra.Weasley,já saindo pela porta da cozinha.

-E quanto a vocês crianças?-Virou-se para os outros ocupantes da mesa.

-Vamos jogar Quadribol.-Disse Jorge.

-É isso aí,agora que o time está maior,por causa da chegada de Harry,e o sol não está mais queimando,resolvemos jogar um pouco.-Completou Fred.-E aí Harry,topas?

-Claro.-Respondeu e logo todos saíram da mesa e recolheram as suas coisas para jogar.

Gina continuou puxando Alexandra sobre a colina,em direção ao tal lago.Lá chegando viu um reflexo prata familiar,e uma figura parada perto do lago.

-Fique vigiando para ver se alguém se aproxima,qualquer coisa me dê um sinal.Não vou demorar.-Gina não esperou resposta e foi logo em direção a Draco,jogando-se em seus braços e dando-lhe um beijo.

Alexandra virou-se e recostou contra uma árvore.Nunca em sua vida pensou que serviria de vela.

No que se passou uma hora e meia,a menina soltou seu vigésimo suspiro.O que eles estavam fazendo?Não queria arriscar-se a olhar pois tinha receio de invadir um momento de privacidade.Mas teria que fazê-lo,pois estava ficando tarde e logo alguém viria procurá-las.Lentamente,Alex,virou-se e viu que,na verdade,Gina e Draco estavam sentados à beira do lago,de mãos dadas e conversando.Soltou outro suspiro e sentiu uma pontada de inveja.Será que ela acharia alguém assim?Estava óbvio,pelo o olhar no rosto dos dois,que eles estavam apaixonados.Continuou observando-os,até que alguém lhe tocou o ombro.A menina virou-se em um salto e pôs a mão sobre o coração.

"Harry!" Pensou,com a pulsação acelerada.

-O que faz aqui?

"Quase me matou de susto." Pensou novamente,abaixando a cabeça e soltando a respiração.

-Desculpe.Não foi a minha intenção.

Os olhos da jovem arregalaram-se e ela levantou a cabeça,abruptamente.

"Leu a minha mente?"

-Foi.Desculpe,eu não...

"Pode ler mentes?Desde quando?"

-Hã?Isso é recente.Fiquei assustado quando descobri essa habilidade.Não é todo bruxo que a tem.Mas o que você faz aqui?

"O que você faz aqui?"

-Estava jogando Quadribol com Rony e os gêmeos.Até que o balaço enfeitiçado dos gêmeos se perdeu,eu vim buscar.

"Ah!"

-A Gina não estava com você?Onde ela está?

O coração de Alex,que tinha retornado as batidas normais,voltou a acelerar a pulsação.Sabia que o trio de Hogwarts detestava Draco Malfoy.Principalmente Rony.E se Harry soubesse que em vez de insultos,Gina estava trocando beijos com Draco,com certeza contaria a Rony e esse mataria o loiro.

"Não sei.Sumiu!" Logo a jovem percebeu a burrada que fizera.Dizer que Gina sumiu só iria incitar Harry a procurá-la

-Se sumiu vamos atrás dela.-Harry já ia caminhando em direção ao lago,saindo detrás da árvore que bloqueava a vista do casal perto das águas,quando a mão de Alexandra o parou.

-O que foi?

A menina sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

-Não ir.Por quê?-Harry franziu o cenho e mirou a jovem a sua frente.-Onde está Gina?Alex?-Disse com a voz baixa e séria,puxando o seu braço para se soltar do aperto da garota.Desistindo de segurá-lo,ela o libertou.

Harry saiu detrás da árvore,mas parou de caminhar,quando viu o casal no lago.Rapidamente deu meia volta e retornou para onde estava.

-Aquele era o Malfoy?-O jovem estava pálido.Alex apenas assentiu.-O que ele estava fazendo com a Gina?

A garota não lhe respondeu.Era totalmente claro o que ele fazia com a ruiva.

-Mas de jeito nenhum que aquele filhote de Comensal da Morte vai namorar a Gin.É extremamente perigoso.-Harry saiu detrás da árvore novamente,e em um ato de desespero,Alexandra o puxou com força pelas vestes o fazendo cair sentado no chão.A jovem perdeu o equilíbrio,com esse feito,e caiu sentada no colo dele.

-Você está mancomunada com eles?-Disse Harry,não se importando com a posição em que eles estavam.O rapaz considerava Gina como a sua irmã caçula,e vê-la de beijos e abraços com Draco não o estava fazendo nada feliz.

"Eles se amam!" Protestou,Alex,mentalmente.

-Amor?Desde quando Draco Malfoy sabe o que é amor?

"Olhe para eles Harry."

Ainda contrariado,Harry curvou um pouco o seu corpo para trás,fazendo que apenas a sua cabeça aparecesse detrás da árvore.Foi aí que ele viu.Viu um Draco que nunca imaginara ver.Um garoto carinhoso e sorridente,suave e amoroso,e chegou a conclusão que sim,um Malfoy poderia amar.

-Ah certo,você venceu.

Alexandra sorriu abertamente e abraçou Harry.Quando se deu conta do que estava fazendo,afastou-se com o rosto rubro.Minutos de silêncio se passaram até que...

-Hum,Alex?Poderia sair de cima de mim?-Harry finalmente percebera a posição que estava.Rapidamente,Alexandra,saiu de cima do rapaz e sentou-se ao seu lado.Mais minutos de silêncio se passaram,até que uma voz se fez ouvir.

-Harry!-Era Rony ao longe.

Alexandra olhou de relance para o lago,o casal ainda estava lá.Olhou para Harry que entendo o recado,levantou-se.

-Vou distraí-lo.Tire Gina de lá.

A jovem levantou-se também e correu para o lago,enquanto Harry ia em direção ao chamado de Rony.

* * * * *

-Não me diga,não me diga.Se você voltou de mãos vazias,é porque não a achou.

-Quando eu cheguei ao local,ela não estava mais lá.

-Dumbledore a está fazendo se movimentar.Inteligente isso.Tens idéia de onde ela poderia estar?

-Não senhor.

-Precisamos achá-la Salazar.Daqui a cinco meses o processo estará completo.Ela terá todos os poderes que é meu de direito.

-Senhor,desculpe o desrespeito,mas pensei que o direito fosse de ambos.Nada garante que ela será mais forte que o senhor.Ela é só uma menina,não tem a mesma experiência que o mestre tem.

-Acha que permitirei alguém mais poderoso do que eu andando por aí?Já me basta o menino Potter e seu maldito sangue Gryffindor.Agora ela.

-Algo me diz,senhor,que você não está temendo somente a ela.

-Temendo?Quem disse que eu estou temendo uma ninfeta,cheirando a leite?

-Mestre,o senhor sabe que haverá dois caminhos para ela.Contra o Potter e a favor.

-Qual é o caminho que ela está seguindo?

-Dumbledore a colocou na Grifinória.Sabes que será a favor.

-Não.O garoto;o garoto já deve ter aparecido a ela.Será contra o Potter,eu tenho certeza,e a meu favor.

-E como o senhor a trará até si?

-Ela virá até mim meu caro Salazar.Assim como você veio.

Salazar observou a retirada de Voldemort da sala.Esperou mais uns minutos dentro da semi-escuridão do local e depois desaparatou.

Alex precebeu um movimento dentro do quarto de Gina,e abriu os olhos.Sentando-se no colchão no qual dormia,viu que Gina e Hermione estavam em sono profundo.Porém ao rodar os olhos dentro do aposento,banhando pela luz fraca da lua,viu um vulto a um canto,que lentamente aproximou-se dela.A jovem não se mexeu,apenas observou ele chegar mais perto e ajoelhar-se em frente a ela.

"Como está pequenina?" A frase ecoou em sua mente,e uma mão afagou-lhe a bochecha.

"Pai?Você é realmente o meu pai?"

"O que você acha?"

"O que faz aqui?"

"Diga-me.Fale-me sobre o garoto loiro."

"O que tem ele?"

"O que ele disse a você?"

"Disse que Dumbledore não está me protegendo de Voldemort,mas sim de mim mesma.Isso é verdade?"

"Sim."

"Por quê?"

"Há um mal dentro de você,pelo simples fato de que você é a milésima primeira."

"Milésima primeira de quê?"

"Como está a sua relação com o menino Potter?"

"O que tem ele?"

"Como está?"

"Bem,eu suponho.Não somos tão amigos,mas nos damos bem."

"Quero que seja amiga dele."

"Por quê?"

"Quero que não dê ouvidos ao menino loiro.Ele está querendo despertar esse mal..."

"Se eu tenho esse lado sombrio que você diz,eu sou perigosa.Não sou?"

"Não.Você só será se deixar o mal de dominar.Mas eu sei que isso não irá acontecer.Você é a criatura mais meiga e doce que existe.O menino loiro quer te testar,quer destruir essa meiguice.Assim ele terá o que quer."

"O que ele quer?"

"Voldemort.Eu tenho que ir..."

"O que é a milésima primeira?O que isso tem a ver comigo?"

"Você...minha querida...é a milésima primeira descendente de Slytherin."

A jovem ofegou em choque e em seguida sentiu um peso em suas pálpebras e uma moleza no corpo.Quando percebeu o que acontecia,já era tarde,caíra adormecida em sono profundo.

O homem a ajeitou na cama,e afagou seus cabelos.Afastou a franja negra da testa e deu-lhe um beijo no local.

"Boa sorte." Murmurou e desapareceu do quarto. 


	8. O mal encarnado

_NA:Os capítulos estão saindo bem rápido,mas é que a inspiração bateu para essa fic.Porém quanto as minhas outras fics,a inspiração travou,por isso elas podem demorar um pouco a sair.Beijos._

**O MAL ENCARNADO**

Alexandra sacudiu a cabeça e olhou janela afora do compartimento em que estava no Expresso de Hogwarts.Lembranças dos dias de férias na Toca vieram a sua mente,assim como a estranha visita de seu pai.Mas afinal,aquilo foi sonho ou realmente aconteceu?

Milésima primeira?Era isso?Ela era descendente de Slytherin?

A jovem já havia lido muitos livros sobre vários bruxos das trevas.E Salazar Slytherin estava neles.Muitos,de sua época,diziam que ele era o mal encarnado.Que antes de ser derrotado por bruxos bons,com o auxilio de seu antigo amigo e depois rival,Godric Gryffindor,conjurou uma maldição.Porém nada se sabia sobre ela,parte do que estava escrito nos livros eram boatos e lendas.Será que era isso?Ela era a tal maldição?Mas em que se aproximar de Harry Potter tinha a ver com essa história?Por que tinha que ignorar o menino loiro?

Sua cabeça começou a latejar com a reviravolta de pensamentos.Herdeira de Slytherin?Voldemort a queria por isso,e o garoto misterioso queria Voldemort.

-Hei Alex!-A jovem foi tirada de seu devaneio pela voz de Gina.-Onde estava?Te procurei a viagem inteira.Troque-se,estamos chegando a Hogwarts.

Alexandra assentiu e recolheu suas roupas para trocar-se.Quando terminou de atar a sua gravata,o expresso parou na estação.Desceu e deslocou-se entre a multidão,entrado no primeiro coche que viu,rumo a Hogwarts.

O barulho do Salão Principal só fez aumentar a sua dor de cabeça.E com um assentimento leve,livrou-se de seus companheiros de casa e seguiu para a torre da Grifinória.

-Oras,você voltou.Estava te esperando.

Alexandra parou de caminhar e virou.O garoto loiro estava lá.

"Quem é você?"

-Novamente essa pergunta.

"Quem é você?"

As expressões da jovem eram sérias,uma máscara sem emoções estava surgindo em sua face e o garoto a sua frente sorriu,maliciosamente.

-Está começando a mostrar o seu verdadeiro eu.

"Quem é você?"

O rapaz deu mais um passo,aproximando-se dela.Inclinando a cabeça para frente,ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Você.Sou uma sombra do que você irá se tornar daqui a cinco meses.-Afastou-se e a fitou nos olhos.

"O puro mal?"

-Está ficando esperta.Quem te disse isso?

"Ninguém."

-Salazar te disse isso.

"Quem?"

-Seu pai.Sabe,eu também o atormentei,mas ele era muito fraco,ou forte demais para me ouvir.Voltou-se para o lado das trevas,mas depois renunciou.Porém,ele me deu você.

"O quê?"

-Isso mesmo.A milésima...

"...primeira.Você também é descendente de Slytherin?"

-Hah minha cara,vejo que descobriu o nosso laço de sangue.Mas não,eu não sou descendente de Slytherin.

"Meu pai me disse que você quer Voldemort."

-Sim.Preciso de um corpo,e o daquela cobra velha é perfeito.Por demais poderoso.Mas para isso eu preciso do seu poder.Não tenho culpa se as duas coisas que eu quero estão em corpos diferentes.-Ele começou a andar em torno dela.-A resistência...-Parou as costas de Alex e sussurrou em seu ouvido.-...e o poder.

"Quem,realmente,é você?"

-Eu diria que eu sou seu tata...taravô.-Andou mais um pouco,até que ficou em frente a ela,novamente.

"Salazar Slytherin."

-Agora que você sabe a verdade.Sabe que Grifinória não é a sua casa.Você pertence a Sonserina.

"Um bruxo faz a casa e não o inverso."

-Permanecerá na Grifinória?Se tornará uma fraca.A Sonserina lhe dará poder.Muito poder.

"Não quero poder."

-Não?Diga...Não quer que o Ewan se cure?Não quer...-Com as pontas dos dedos pálidos e frios ele tocou os lábios dela.-...Não quer falar?

"..."

-A Sonserina lhe dará essa possibilidade.

Alexandra deu um sorriso lascivo.

"Não.Ficarei na Grifinória.Minha casa de direito."

-Se arrependerá de ficar naquela casa maldita.Como alguém de meu sangue pode querer ser uma grifinória?

Alexandra não retrucou.Orbes azuis miraram azuis.

-Traidora.-Falou o rapaz depois de um tempo.-Mas você voltará ao meu lado.Terei o que quero.

"Parece que sem mim você não volta.É isso?É essa a maldição?Você retornar ao mundo dos vivos." Um sorriso maldoso cruzou a face infantil da jovem.Não sabia bem por que,mas gostava de ter tal controle sobre alguém.Ainda mais se esse alguém for um "falecido",por assim dizer,e poderoso bruxo das trevas.

-Mais ou menos.Mas pode tirar esse sorriso da cara,eu terei o que quero.E com isso conseguirei a minha vingança.

"Vingança sobre quem?"

-Gryffindor.

"Mas esse homem está morto a mais de mil anos."

-Mas ele também teve descendentes.E assim como eu,o milésimo primeiro dele receberá as suas bênçãos.Ou nesse caso,sua maldição.

"Esqueça,nunca que eu seguirei você.Não sou o que você fala.Você mesmo disse que meu pai arrependeu-se e voltou-se para o lado do bem."

-Mas você não é o seu pai.Você é a escolhida para acolher os meus poderes.Você...

"Eu não sou essa porcaria de o mal encarnado.Nunca o ajudarei,seja lá o que você quer."

-Veremos.

O rapaz lançou um último olhar,enviesado,para a jovem e desapareceu.

"Esse negócio de ele sumir no nada está virando um hábito assustador."

* * * *

-Qual é o problema dos grifinórios?Não sabem fazer uma simples poção?

O que eu estou fazendo aqui?Era a pergunta que ecoava,repetidamente,na cabeça de Alexandra.Quando recebera seus horários,essa manhã,percebera que teria duas aulas avançadas.Poções e DCAT.O que seria ótimo.Se já era humilhada pelo professor Snape em frente aos alunos da Sonserina,imagine em frente aos alunos do sétimo ano da Sonserina.

Apertou os punhos com tamanha força,sobre o cabo da faca,que as suas juntas começaram a sangrar.

-Srta.Willians,até o Longbotton conseguiu chegar próximo ao ponto.-Snape mergulhou a concha dentro da poção,e trouxe um punhado com ela.-Menos dez pontos para a Grifinória.

Aquilo era demais,não entendia a raiva que lhe corroia por dentro,mas sabia que se não a extravasasse iria ser pior.Apertando mais o cabo da faca,ela a ergueu,e com força desferiu um golpe contra a bancada,cravando a lâmina até a metade.

-Menos dez pontos para a Grifinória por destruir propriedade escolar.

A jovem abriu a boca.Queria gritar,gritar e gritar até a sua voz sumir.Mas sabia que de nada adiantaria,isso nunca aconteceria.

"O mal encarnado..." Uma voz surgiu em sua mente.Rapidamente ela olhou para os lados,mas ninguém estava lá,apenas uma classe que lhe olhava,metade curiosa,metade assustada,e um professor muito irritado.

-Potter!-Snape bradou.-Leve essa garota à ala hospitalar.Ela precisa de um calmante.

Harry aproximou-se de Alexandra e segurou o seu braço,a trazendo consigo para fora das masmorras.

-O que foi aquilo?-O rapaz indagou,quando eles estavam no corredor.Harry pegou a mão,banhada em sangue,de Alex e começou a avaliá-la.

"Me descontrolei." Pensou,se tivesse sorte conseguiria comunicar-se com ele,mentalmente.

-Percebi.Mas por quê?

Alexandra parou de caminhar e fitou Harry.

"Harry?Você já ouviu falar sobre o mal encarnado."

As expressões suaves do garoto ficaram sérias e frias,de repente.

-Por quê?

"Já ouviu?"

-Seja lá o que tenham lhe dito sobre isso.É uma lenda.

"Mas você sabe o que é.Não sabe?"

Harry ficou calado.

"Harry?"

-É melhor irmos logo para a ala hospitalar.Madame Pomfrey precisa ver esse ferimento.

Mal chegaram à ala hospitalar,Harry deu meia volta e foi embora,sob o olhar curioso e confuso de Alexandra.

-Brigadeiro.-Harry murmurou a gárgula e logo depois atravessou a passagem.

-Harry meu caro,o que faz aqui?-Dumbledore indagou ao ver o jovem em sua sala.-Não deveria estar na aula?

-É ela,não é?

-Ela quem?

-Sabe do que falo.Alexandra Willians.Era tão óbvio.Voldemort está atrás dela,ela estava escondida por anos na América.Teve aulas de magia avançada em casa,mas se disfarçava entre os trouxas.Tudo isso para que tivesse uma interação entre os dois mundos,desenvolvesse uma consciência,e uma bondade que não existe nela.

-Harry,eu espero este tipo de atitude de Severo,Arabella ou seja quem for.Mas você?Conviveu com ela por um ano,acha mesmo que ela é isso tudo o que dizem?

-Não.Não sei.Se Voldemort a alcançá-la ela será isso o que dizem.Quanto tempo falta?

-Menos de cinco meses.

-Ela já sabe a história toda?

-Partes.

-Não acha melhor contar a ela?

-Talvez.

-O senhor a teme?Não a teme?Tem receio de que se ela souber toda a verdade se torne o que esperam que se torne.

-Ela não irá completar a maldição.E você evitará isso.

-Como?

-Slytherin e Gryffindor,antes de serem inimigos,foram amigos.Está na hora de velhas amizades renascerem.

-Ela não foi sorteada para a Grifinória,não é?

-Não.Eu a coloquei lá,pois precisava aproximar vocês dois.

Harry,que até o momento estava de pé,jogou-se contra a cadeira da sala do diretor,tirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos.

-Por isso das aulas juntos.Para nos aproximar mais.

-Isso.

-Professor,tem idéia de que mesmo que a lenda não se concretize,daqui a cinco meses,se Voldemort realizar o ritual,a maldição estará completa do mesmo jeito.

-Porém,ela não deixará de ser uma herdeira de Slytherin.Ainda será poderosa,como Voldemort,e por isso,ainda será uma grande aliada.E por outro lado,se a lenda não se concretizar,o ritual não estará completo.

-Não sei não.Hoje na aula de Snape ela agiu com uma raiva que eu nunca vi antes.Acho que ela não será forte o bastante para resistir ao seu destino.

-Será!O pai dela foi.E ela também.

-Como?

-Oras...acha mesmo que o tutor dela lhe ensinou apenas magia?Durante anos,sem o conhecimento da garota,Ewan a ensinou a como ser mentalmente e espiritualmente forte.Ela passará nesse teste.Mas precisará de sua ajuda.

Harry suspirou.Nunca pensou que a guerra contra Voldemort seria muito mais complicada do que parecia.

-Pode deixar comigo.

* * * * *

-Eu lhe disse.-A voz familiar,baixa e sinistra soou ao seu lado.Abriu os olhos e viu o teto branco da ala hospitalar.E não precisava virar o rosto para saber quem era aquele que estava ao seu lado.

"Vá embora."

-Criada entre trouxas.Teve amiguinhos de infância.Megan,Joan e Susan...certo?Meninas doces,meigas,escolhidas a dedo para exercerem uma boa influência sobre você.Depois,você é trazida a Hogwarts.Colocada na casa dos leões,e logo se torna amiga da menina Weasley.Meiga,sonhadora,apaixonada.Outra boa influência para a minha pequena Alexandra.-Um dedo frio roçou contra a sua testa e ela fechou os olhos,com força.-Mas mesmo assim,isso não vai impedir que você mostre-se verdadeiramente.

"Vai pro inferno.Você já deveria estar lá há muito tempo."

-Acha que eu realmente morri,na batalha contra Gryffindor e aqueles bruxos.Não minha querida.Essa é a maldição.Quando o meu milésimo primeiro sucessor nascesse,meus poderes,todos aqueles que eu possuí no mundo terreno,viriam com ele.E eu teria a minha chance de voltar à vida.O único problema,é que você pode ter poderes extraordinários,mas não tem um corpo resistente para isso.Você é muito mortal.Porém....

"Voldemort tem esse corpo..."

-Isso.O homem sobreviveu a um Avada Kedavra,vagou pelo mundo semi morto e depois retornou,ele é perfeito.Também,tem o meu sangue.

"Ele também é um descendente seu?"

-Sim.

"Merlin como eu odeio essa família."

-Hahahaha.Mas eu adorei o que você fez na aula de poções hoje.

"Por que você não morre heim?"

-Tecnicamente,eu estou morto.

"Me esqueça então."

-Nunca minha cara.Nunca...-E sumiu novamente.

-Hei!Como você está?-A voz de Gina a forçou a abrir os olhos novamente.Alexandra sorriu fracamente,mas depois o sorriso se tornou mais intenso quando viu que a ruiva não estava sozinha.

-Não olhe para mim com essa cara.Gina me obrigou a vir aqui.-Draco cruzou os braços sobre o tórax e recostou-se na mesa de cabeceira.

-Não seja reclamão.Agradeça a Alex,pois ela sempre nos ajudou em nosso romance.

Alex apontou para uma vela em cima da mesinha.

-Com certeza Willians.Talvez você precise de um namorado para você.Crabbe ou Goyle.Eles são uns idiotas e você não fala.Portanto não iriam ter grandes conversações.

Alexandra sentou-se na cama e bateu com a mão sobre o lençol.Logo palavras apareceram escritas nele.

"Está ofendendo a minha inteligência Malfoy?"

-Wow!Alex!Quando foi que você aprendeu a fazer esse feitiço sem varinha?

Alexandra olhou,surpreendida,para o lençol.Aprendera esse feitiço naquele exato momento.Talvez fosse hora de começar a dar um pouco mais de atenção ao fantasma de seu antepassado.


	9. A maldição de Slytherin

_NA:Inspiração fluindo como água,pelo menos para essa fic.Enquanto as outras,stá em uma seca braba,mas logo vai surgindo uma chuvinha para recuperar a coisa.Por isso peço que sejam pacientes,não tenho previsão para a continuação das minhas outras fics,mas elas irão continuar,certo.Beijos a todos que leram e comentaram a fic,e para os que apenas leram._

**A MALDIÇÃO DE SLYTHERIN**

-Eu digo,Dumbledore.Não é nada bom,nada bom.Os Dementadores deixaram Azkaban,o ministério está feito louco tentando manter a ordem na prisão.

-Mas nada disso teria acontecido se o idiota do Fudge tivesse ouvido o professor.

-Mas agora é tarde.E todos nós sabemos que Fudge é um covarde.Renunciou.Claro que abafamos isso,se a comunidade mágica souber que estamos sem ministro,entra em parafuso.

-Há alguém indicado para ocupar o cargo,Mundungos?

-O nome mais forte que temos é Arthur Weasley.É totalmente garantido.

-Hei!Finalmente alguém de juízo.

-Black,seria bom você deixar os seus comentários sarcásticos fora dessa reunião.

-Acalme-se Severo.Descobriu mais alguma coisa?

-Voldemort anda fortificando mais a segurança em torno de si.Raros são os Comensais que tem conhecimento de partes de seus planos.

-Porém um deles tem conhecimento completo.

-Contudo professor,ter contado com ele é praticamente impossível.E a garota?

-Que garota?-Indagou Sirius.

-Ah!Não disse a eles,Dumbledore?

-Estava pensando em dizer agora.

-Nos dizer o quê?-Dessa vez foi Remo que interrompeu.

-Estamos com a menina Willians.A herdeira de Slytherin,a milésima primeira.

-Ela está nesta escola?

-Sim.

-Em que casa?Mas que pergunta idiota,claro que é a Sonserina.

-Aí é que você se engana Black.A garota foi para a Grifinória.

-GRIFINÓRIA!-Sirius levantou-se com tanta violência,que a cadeira em que estava foi ao chão fazendo um som extremamente alto.

-Acalme-se Sirius.

-Me acalmar?Temos aquela...aquela...coisa...

-Meça as suas palavras,senhor Black.-Uma nova figura entrara na sala de reuniões.

-Quem é você?

O homem retirou o capuz,revelando ser Salazar.

-Hah,não importa o que digam,aquela menina é um perigo e não pode ficar com o Harry na mesma casa.

-Tem medo que ela fira o seu adorado afilhado?Ela nunca faria isso.Essa porcaria de lenda que roda em torno dela é isso,apenas uma lenda.Nós fazemos os nosso destino,e eu tenho certeza que ela fará o dela.

Dumbledore sorriu,não eram todos que aprovavam a sua decisão de ter colocado Alexandra em uma casa diferente.

-Agora...-Disse,voltando ao assunto principal.-...que temos a pessoa que precisamos,vamos começar a nos organizar.

* * * * *

Sua cabeça estava abaixada,sobre os braços cruzados e em cima da mesa.Mechas negras caiam sobre os olhos e uma das mãos rabiscava o pergaminho a sua frente.

-No que adianta ajudá-la na composição de poções,se ela não presta atenção em nós?-Hermione resmungou,recolhendo mais um livro para a sua composição.Harry,Rony,Hermione e Alexandra estavam na biblioteca fazendo suas lições.E devido ao fato de que a morena não era nada boa em poções e odiava o professor,ela pediu a Hermione que lhe ajudasse nas lições,e conseqüentemente Hermione carregou os meninos com ela.

-Gina disse que ela anda estranha ultimamente.Anda evitando as pessoas.Vamos,por assim dizer,que ela anda meio "calada".-Comentou Rony.

-Hei!-Harry,que estava ao lado da jovem,roçou a ponta da pena no braço dela.-Acorda para a vida.

Alexandra levantou a cabeça e fitou todos na mesa.Hermione a olhava com desaprovação,Rony tinha um olhar curioso e Harry um olhar preocupado.

-Onde a sua cabeça estava?Não é fácil ignorar a falação de Hermione.-Brincou,Rony.

Onde a sua cabeça estava?Alex repetiu a pergunta em sua mente.Era fácil encontrar a resposta.Ela estava nessa história toda de descendente,puro mal,lenda e maldição.Vinganças e Voldemort.E tudo o que ela queria era ter uma vida normal.Porém,desde que descobriu que era uma bruxa,o normal foi riscado de seu dicionário.Contudo ainda estava curiosa,Slytherin não poderia ser tão poderoso,pois fora derrotado por Gryffindor.E pelo que ela leu em livros o nível de poderes deles eram semelhantes.Além do mais,o espectro do bruxo dissera que Gryffindor também possuía um milésimo primeiro,que ele estava neste mundo,havia nascido.Talvez,com a ajuda dele,ela se livrasse desse problema todo no qual se meteu,involuntariamente.No entanto,onde ele estaria?Algo que lhe dizia que estava nesta escola,afinal Dumbledore não foi buscá-la no outro lado do oceano?Com certeza faria o mesmo com o outro herdeiro.E algo também lhe dizia que um certo Menino-Que-Sobreviveu,sabia a verdade.

Alexandra olhou para Harry,que escrevia algo,em silêncio,em seu pergaminho.Sem pensar muito o segurou pelo pulso e o puxou para fora da cadeira.

-HEI!

Usando toda a força de seu corpo,ela o arrastou para fora da biblioteca,debaixo dos protestos do rapaz.Quando chegaram na primeira sala vazia,ela o soltou.

-O que deu em você?

Ela passou a mão sobre uma mesa,e algo brilhante surgiu lá.

"Despeje."

-O quê?

"Onde está o herdeiro de Gryffindor?" Pensou,com força o bastante para ele poder ler.

-Herdeiro de Gryffindor?Do que você está falando?

"Você sabe a história do mal encarnado.É o queridinho e protegido do diretor.O grande Harry Potter,o que derrotou várias vezes o Lorde das Trevas.Com certeza você deve saber muitas..." Algo ocorreu na mente de Alexandra,antes de ela terminar a sua oração.

-Sonserinos fazem jus à fama de astutos e inteligentes.-Foi tudo o que Harry disse ao ver a expressão surpresa na face da menina.

"Você!É por isso que Voldemort quer te matar.E...você sabe quem sou eu?"

-Sei.

"Então me diga,por favor...que porcaria de maldição é essa?"

-Acho que eu não devo dizer isso.

Aquilo já estava dando-lhe nos nervos.Ninguém queria abrir a boca,o único que lhe falava as coisas era aquele o qual ela deveria ignorar.

"Escuta..." Ela segurou Harry pelo colarinho e o sacudiu.

"...eu não sou mais nenhuma criança.Seja lá o que tenha nessa história,eu agüento ouvir.Já estou no pior mesmo,então acho que pior não pode ficar."

-Vai me dizer que já andas vendo Salazar Slytherin.

Alexandra o soltou,em choque.Como ele sabia disso?

"Como..."

-Dumbledore me contou.Foi assim que Voldemort tornou-se o que é hoje.Frio,sem humanidade nenhuma.Quando ele estava na escola o espectro de Slytherin começou a atormentá-lo,pois era seu parente.Voldemort já tinha a mente fraca devido às ocorrências de sua vida pessoal,então ser tentado pelo poder e superioridade não foi difícil.Porém,Slytherin viu que Voldemort não era o milésimo primeiro,contudo continuou o usando,até que o escolhido chegasse e assim poderia realizar o ritual.Então eu acredito que o mesmo deva estar acontecendo com você.Pois aconteceu com todos os descendentes de Slytherin que passaram por Hogwarts.Entretanto,alguns diretores,antigos da escola,sabiam dessa lenda,e para não correr o risco de a cada ano se formar um propenso bruxo das trevas,eles o mandavam para outras escolas de magia.Porém acho que o diretor,da época de Voldemort,não sabia disso e o trouxe para cá.E então?

"O quê?"

-Anda vendo Slytherin?

"Não.E se estivesse,por que você se importa?"

-Somos amigos.

"Desde quando?Só porque trocamos meias palavras na casa dos Weasley,fazemos algumas aulas juntos e estamos na mesma casa não quer dizer que somos amigos."

-Eu pensei que nós poderíamos ser.

"Para quê?Ah sim,para mais um ficar de olho em mim,assim que o tal mal encarnado vier à vida.Então o nobre e corajoso Gryffindor lutará contra o mal,vencerá e se tornará o herói do mundo mágico."

-Por que dessa hostilidade?

"Porque,pelo que sei Potter,você não oferece a sua amizade a ninguém.As pessoas vêm até você."

-O quê?

"Ah,com licença que você já está me dando dor de cabeça."

Ela passou por ele e saiu da sala.Quando estava no meio do caminho para a torre,parou.Por que tinha discutido com Harry?O que ele tinha lhe feito?

-Meu sangue...

"Você de novo?"

-Você já odeia Gryffindor antes mesmo de conhecê-lo.

"Eu não o odeio.Sou estou...chateada."

-Mentira.

"Verdade,ele não tem culpa.Apenas descontei nele as minhas frustrações.Depois eu peço desculpas."

-Hah,mas você disse um ponto verdadeiro.Ele está querendo ser seu amigo para lhe vigiar.

"Mentira."

-Mentira?Dumbledore o mandou ficar na sua cola,aproximar-se de você.Para quando chegasse à hora,zaz,acabar com você

"Ele não faria isso.Ele é um grifinório...não faria mal a ninguém."

-Pedro Pettigrew,Comensal da Morte,medroso até o fim mas o mais fiel a Voldemort.Ex-grifinório,amigo dos pais de Potter.Os traiu quando lhe foi confiado o feitiço fidelius.E depois mandou outro amigo para a cadeia.Ainda sim,grifinórios são tão leais e sinceros?

Alexandra nada respondeu,apenas moveu os seus pés e continuou a caminhar para a torre.

* * * * * 

Alex sentiu um peso afundar o colchão de sua cama,mas mesmo assim não retirou seu rosto,que estava enterrado,do travesseiro.

-Parece que o grupo de estudos,com a Mione,não vingou.-Comentou Gina,depositando a sacola de Alex,com o material escolar,no chão,ao lado da cama da garota.-Harry pediu que devolvesse as suas coisas e que você fosse para a sala comunal.Ele quer falar com você.

Alexandra retirou a cabeça do travesseiro e levantou-se da cama.Ajeitou as vestes e o cabelo e desceu para sala comunal.Assim que chegou lá,encontrou Harry a sua espera.

-Dumbledore quer falar com você.-Disse,indo em direção a passagem do quadro.Alexandra apenas o seguiu,todo o percurso,até a sala do diretor,mergulhada em seus pensamentos.

-Srta Willians acomode-se.-Convocou Dumbledore assim que eles entraram na sala.-Sr.Potter,o senhor também.

Os dois jovens sentaram-se nas cadeiras em frente à mesa do diretor.

-Senhor Potter me disse que você já sabe certos segredos,e algumas verdades.

Alexandra assentiu com cabeça.

-Porém não sabe a história toda.

Ela balançou a cabeça em negativa.

-Pois bem.Tudo começou quando Slytherin tornou-se ambicioso demais,preconceituoso demais,sedento pelo poder e superação das pessoas mágicas sobre as não mágicas.

"Ele começou a sua busca pelo poder muito cedo,logo depois da criação dessa escola.No começo seus companheiros Rowena e Helga,e seu melhor amigo,Godric,acharam que era apenas inquietude de jovem.Porém a ambição de Salazar foi aumentando,bruxos começaram a se juntar a ele em seu propósito.Guerras começaram a serem travadas,Godric tentou colocar algum senso na cabeça dele,mas foi ignorado e por fim uma grande amizade virou rivalidade.Foram épocas negras.Muitos chamavam Salazar de "o mal encarnado",pois ele não poupava ninguém que entrasse em seu caminho pela busca de poder.No fim,quando Slytherin alcançou o ápice de suas forças,Godric conseguiu,finalmente,derrotá-lo.Porém,com o ódio banhando seu coração,ele conjurou uma maldição,antes de morrer.Pois não queria que seu objetivo,o de alcançar o poder supremo,fosse destruído assim tão fácil."

"A maldição consistia,que quando o milésimo primeiro descendente de Slytherin nascesse,junto com ele viriam todos os poderes adquiridos por Salazar.E quando essa criança chegasse aos dezesseis,os poderes chegariam ao ápice e Salazar retornaria.Mas para isso ele precisaria de alguém de confiança para fazer o ritual de reencarnação.Por isso,ele fez um feitiço que consistia em deixar a sua essência dentro de seus descendentes,e ela seria herdada geração após geração.E se manifestaria assim que o herdeiro viesse para Hogwarts.Ele influenciaria a pessoa,e essa começaria a ter as mesmas ambições que ele,e no fim ela realizaria o ritual para o milésimo primeiro."

"Contudo,Godric também fez igual feitiço,prevendo que o seu milésimo primeiro nasceria na mesma época em que o de Salazar.Por isso Voldemort queria matar Harry.Entretanto,Voldemort pensa que deve pegar Alexandra,pois assim quando ele realizar o ritual será mais poderoso,não sabe que ele deixará de existir,assim que Salazar renascer."

Alex passou a mão sobre a mesa,onde as palavras surgiram.

"Mas e o tal mal que vive em mim?Por que Salazar quer que esse mal desperte?"

-Você me disse que não estava vendo o espectro de Slytherin.-Harry remexeu-se na cadeira e fitou a garota.

"Eu menti,me processe."

-O mal se tornou parte de Salazar,depois de um tempo,e agora ele é uma das principais fontes de poder dele.Se ele não for despertado o poder não chegará ao ápice.E o ritual será incompleto.

"Então..." Apareceu escrito na mesa do diretor.

"...sem esse mal ele não retorna?"

-Errado.-Interrompeu Harry.-Ele retorna,mas sem o poder completo.

"Ah que ótimo,como eu adoro essa família.Mas o que acontecerá comigo se o ritual for realizado?Você disse que o processo de ganho de forças estará pronto daqui a cinco meses,quando eu faço dezesseis.O que acontece,se o tal ritual não for realizado?"

Dumbledore olhou para a mesa e ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

-Bem...-Começou,cruzando as mãos sobre o móvel.-...se o ritual não for realizado no dia de seu aniversário,não poderá ser feito outra fez.É uma coisa única,pois nesse dia os planetas estarão alinhados de certa forma que darão mais força a magia aqui na terra.

"E o que acontecerá comigo se o ritual for feito?"

Harry fitou o tampo da mesa,onde as palavras esvaeciam-se.Depois fitou o diretor.

-Você...-O rapaz pigarreou,limpando a garganta.-...você pode morrer,por falta de energia.

Os olhos azuis de Alexandra ficaram vidrados e ela prendeu a respiração.Sua pulsação ficou mais rápida e de repente a sala do diretor começou a girar em frente aos seus olhos.

-Alex?-Harry observou a jovem ficar cada vez mais pálida,e suas mãos apertavam,com força,o apoio de braço da cadeira.-Alex?-O jovem viu que o corpo da menina começou a deslizar da cadeira,e seus olhos estavam fechando.Harry segurou o corpo,desfalecido,da jovem,antes que essa chegasse ao chão.


	10. Weasley e Malfoy não se misturam

_NA:Anna me perguntou se eu iria juntar o Harry com a Alex,mas aí eu não sei.Portando peço a opinião de vocês.Uma enquete.Com quem o Harry deve ficar?Ou se ele deve ficar com alguém.Digam o que acham.Valeu a todos que estão lendo.Beijos,e novamente peço que sejam pacientes em relação as minhas outras fics(ultimamente eu não tenho usado muito o pc,portanto além da falta de inspiração,também tem falta de recursos^^)_ WEASLEY E MALFOY NÃO SE MISTURAM 

Alexandra rolou na cama e abriu os olhos lentamente,somente para ver um mar de cor branca.Estava novamente na ala hospitalar.

-Você acordou.-Rolou mais uma vez,em direção a voz.Quando viu Harry sentado,ao lado da cama,gemeu internamente e fechou os olhos mais uma vez.

-Sei que foi um choque...

"Você não sabe de nada,então cala a boca." Pensou,e ficou grata que Harry não lera isso.

-...mas não é o fim do mundo.

Ainda com os olhos fechados,a jovem deu um sorriso lascivo.Não era o fim do mundo para ele.Mas saber que daqui a pouco tempo serviria para um ritual de reencarnação,na qual um bruxo das trevas retornaria e ela morreria,não era uma coisa que ela tinha planejado fazer quando completasse dezesseis.

-Dumbledore a trouxe aqui para protegê-la,e assim ele fará.

-Ah,vejo que ela acordou.-Madame Pomfrey aproximou-se dos dois,e assim Alex abriu os olhos.A mulher a examinou e logo depois chegou ao seu diagnóstico.-Bem,ela está melhor.Já pode voltar para a sua casa.

Alexandra não esperou segunda ordem e logo saltou fora da cama.E parecia que não estivera muito tempo desacordada,pois ainda estava usando as suas vestes escolares.

O caminho da ala hospitalar até a torre da Grifinória foi feito sobre um clima de tensão,que não aliviou,quando os dois entraram na sala comunal.No que puseram seus pés dentro da torre,um uivo raivoso os recebeu.

-COMO VOCÊ PÔDE?-O tom da voz de Rony conseguiria acovardar até o mais corajoso dos homens,mas não intimidava Gina,que estava a sua frente o encarando com um olhar frio.

-Quando foi que você recebeu o posto de guardião e controlador da minha vida?-Disse a ruiva com a voz desprovida de emoções,e cruzando os braços sobre o tórax.

-UM MALFOY!

-Um ser humano.

-Isso não minha cara.Aquele verme não é humano.-Zombou.

Gina girou sobre os seus pés e começou a caminhar para as escadas que levavam ao dormitório.

-Onde pensa que vai?-Bradou Rony,cuja voz era a única a ser ouvida na sala.Pois todos estavam em silêncio observando,em expectativa,o desenrolar dessa discussão.

-Para a minha cama.Não sou obrigada a ficar aqui em baixo,ouvido você insultar o meu namorado.

-NAMORADO!Virginia você envergonhou a nossa família.Como pôde namorar um Malfoy?

-Quer saber?-A garota parou de caminhar e virou-se para Rony.-Eu estou cansada dessa disputa estúpida.Essa briguinha de família é a coisa mais idiota que já se viu.Eu não ligo qual seja o sobrenome dele,ou quem ele seja.É o homem que eu amo,e ponto final.

-Não!Ele é um Comensal da Morte,um assassino e você não irá mais vê-lo.

-Hah,e quem vai me impedir?-Disse,com escárnio.-Você?

-Claro.

-Quero ver tentar,Roniquinho.

A jovem mudou o seu curso e foi em direção a passagem do quadro,saindo por ela.Rony a seguiu,mas quando alcançou o corredor Gina já havia sumido.

-Acho que o Rony descobriu o seu segredo e o da Gina.-Harry murmurou,perto da orelha de Alexandra e um arrepio correu a sua espinha.Porém não era o mesmo tipo de arrepio que corria quando se encontrava com Slytherin.

A jovem deu de ombros e subiu as escadas para o dormitório.

* * * * *

-Mas quem ele pensa que é para ficar me dando ordens?-Gina resmungou,caminhando apressada pelos corredores da escola.Sem nem mesmo ver para onde estava indo.-Você não irá mais vê-lo.-Disse,com uma voz fanha.

-Não irá mais ver quem?-A jovem parou os seus passos e virou-se.Parado,no meio do corredor,estava Draco,que a olhava com uma mistura de preocupação e curiosidade.

-Draco!-Ela abriu um largo sorriso e correu para os braços dele,lhe dando um beijo logo em seguida.

-Hei,como você está?Do que jeito que o seu irmão lhe arrastou para longe de mim,eu achei que ele ia te matar.

-O Rony fala demais e age de menos.-Ela passou a mão pelo rosto dele,ainda em seus braços.

-Às vezes,você também fala demais.

-Falo é?-Ela torceu o nariz em falsa irritação.

-Mas eu sempre resolvo isso.

-Como?-Sorriu marotamente.

-Assim.-Ele inclinou a cabeça e capturou os lábios dela para um outro beijo.-Gina?-Murmurou o nome dela entre um beijo e outro.

-Hum...-Ela gemeu em seus lábios.

-Eu te amo,não se esqueça disso.Não importa o que aconteça.

A jovem afastou-se e o fitou com um olhar curioso e feliz.Era a primeira vez que Draco lhe dizia como realmente se sentia.

-Eu também te amo Draco.-Retornou,há tempos tinha percebido os seus sentimentos em relação ao rapaz.-Mas o que você quis dizer com "não importa o que aconteça"?

-Meu pai me levará no Natal,para eu me tornar um Comensal da Morte.

Gina sentiu seus olhos arderem e começarem a ficar molhados.

-E você quer ser um Comensal da Morte?

-Não exatamente.Acho que estarei mais aceitando isso para fazer meu pai orgulhoso.

-Fará isso pelo seu pai?

-Sim.

-Não.Por favor Draco,se você realmente me ama,não faça isso.Pode ser perigoso.Se você realmente não quer,não faça isso apenas para agradar seu pai.Você tem livre arbítrio,use-o.-Agora as lágrimas corriam,livremente,sobre o seu rosto.

-Shhhh....-Draco a abraçou e a embalou em seus braços.-Vai ficar tudo bem,não se preocupe,tentarei não ser um Comensal muito ruim.-Deu um sorriso divertido,desde que descobrira que o mundo era muito mais que poder,e superioridade do sangue puro.Desde que descobrira o verdadeiro significado da palavra amor,muitas coisas mudaram em seu conceito.No começo ficou assustado,e até irritado com Gina,por fazê-lo se sentir desse jeito.Mas por fim percebeu que nunca teria uma vida completa se não tivesse conhecido Gina Weasley.Nem se tivesse todo o poder e riqueza do mundo.Por isso,não queria perdê-la.Mas quando seu pai lhe disse sobre se tornar Comensal,ficou dividido entre o amor de Gina e seu ânsia,que ainda não havia esvaecido,pelo poder.E por causa disso sempre procurava uma solução para resolver esse problema,e não se ver na situação de decidir qual das duas coisas era mais importante.

-E se tivermos sorte o todo poderoso Potter,destrói Voldemort antes do Natal.-Completou,abraçando Gina mais fortemente.

* * * *

-Hei Rony,o que aconteceu?-Harry sentou-se ao lado do amigo,que estava em um canto afastado na sala comunal,desde a saída de Gina.

-Eu...-O ruivo rangeu os dentes,quando a memória retornou a sua mente.-...eu estava procurando por você,para poder falar sobre o planejamento de Quadribol esse ano,quando ouvi barulhos vindo de uma sala de aula vazia.Rapidamente concluí que era um casal de namorados em um encontro,e eu iria seguir em frente,se não tivesse ouvido a voz de Gina vir de dentro da sala.Claro que fiquei curioso,afinal minha irmãzinha estava namorando,e quando eu abri a porta,para espiar,a vi se abraçando e beijando o Malfoy.-Rony terminou o relato,dando um soco na mesa à frente dos dois.

-Ah...bem...-Harry não sabia o que dizer.Tinha conhecimento da relação dos dois.Mas se dissesse isso ao seu melhor amigo,ele se sentiria traído.-...sinto muito....

-Foi...foi...repugnante.Como ela pode beijar o sujeito que tem feito de tudo para destruir a nossa família?

-Ela deve ter os seus motivos.Talvez ela veja algo nele que nós não vemos.

-Como o quê?Por exemplo.-Disse,com os olhos flamejando em fúria.

Harry engoliu em seco,se dissesse que vira os dois na Toca.Se falasse sobre o olhar carinhoso e apaixonado que Draco lançava a Gina,ele,também,entraria para a lista negra de Rony.

-Não sei.Mas deve haver algo.A Gina não é nenhuma garotinha para ser assim influenciada tão fácil.

-Como não?E o nosso segundo ano?

-Isso foi há anos,ela está mais madura agora,mais experiente.

-Isso não muda o fato de que ela namora...o Malfoy.-Rony cuspiu o nome,como se fosse veneno.

-Talvez você precise de um tempo para aceitar esse fato.

-Quem lhe disse que eu vou aceitar esse fato?Mas sabe qual é o pior de tudo?

-Não.

-As pessoas sabiam.

-O quê?

-O grifinórios,nossos colegas de casa sabiam desse rolo todo.

-Do que você está falando?

-Bem,eles não me pareceram surpresos quando eu gritei no meio da sala,quem era o namorado da Gina.

-Ah,bem,a Gina deve ter contado para algumas colegas de quarto,que devem ter contado a outras amigas,que contaram a namorados...

-No fim todos sabiam,menos eu...-Rony pausou e de repente olhou,com fúria,para Harry.-...Você sabia?

Uma gota de suor rolou abaixo da face do moreno.

-Bem...mais ou menos.

-Como assim mais ou menos?-Os punhos do ruivo fecharam-se com força.

-Eu ouvi uma conversa entre a Alex e a Gina e...

-Aquela esquisita sabia?Ah!Mas é claro que ela sabia,andam juntas como se fossem gêmeas siamesas.Por que não me contou Harry?-A expressão de Rony mudou de fúria para mágoa.

-Bem...para você não ficar assim.Alex me pediu que guardasse segredo.

-E você ouviu a ela?

-Rony...

-Esqueça...-Rony levantou-se do sofá.-...isso não é o que eu chamaria de amizade.-Disse,indo embora,sem olhar para trás.

Harry recostou-se no encosto do sofá e suspirou.

-O que houve?-Hermione acabara de chegar.

-Rony descobriu o namoro de Gina com o Malfoy.

-Ah!

-Você sabia?-Perguntou,a menina de pé em frente a ele.

-Sim.Uma vez,na Toca,eu peguei a conversa de Alex com Gina e elas me contaram.

-Não o deixe saber que você já tinha conhecimento sobre isso.Ficará furioso ao descobrir que a menina que ele gosta estava mentindo para ele.Ele ficou furioso comigo.

Hermione corou dos pés a cabeça.

-O-o-o que você disse?-Indagou,com a voz baixa e em gaguejos.

-O quê?-Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha a essa pergunta,mas logo percebeu o que havia feito.Contara a Hermione o maior segredo de Rony.-Bem...Ah!É isso mesmo que você ouviu.Rony gosta de você.Agora o que você fará com essa informação é problema seu,só não diga que fui eu que falei.Senão ele fica mais furioso comigo.

Levantou-se do sofá e foi para o dormitório.

* * * *

O dia seguinte,depois da discussão entre Rony e Gina,foi cercado de tensão,na mesa da Grifinória.Rony não falava nem com Gina e nem com Harry.Hermione não falava com Rony.Alex,por natureza,não falava,mas vez ou outra escutava os pensamentos de Harry,que eram bem fortes por isso ela podia lê-los.E os pensamentos dele indicavam que estava furioso com ela,a acusando de ser o motivo da briga com  Rony.Contudo,Gina ainda falava com ela,era a sua melhor amiga e não tinha nada contra a garota.

No final do café,os alunos fora se debandando para as suas classes,mas mesmo assim a tensão não diminuiu.

-...disse que o seu pai o levará no Natal para se juntar aos Comensais da Morte.-Gina murmurou a Alexandra,a caminho da aula de História da Magia.-Alex?

A morena saiu de seu transe e mirou a amiga com uma expressão confusa.

-Você estava me ouvindo?

As bochechas da jovem coraram.Não prestava atenção a nenhuma palavra que Gina dissera.

-Ah esqueça.-Disse Gina,e juntas entraram na sala de aula.

Alexandra sentou-se em seu lugar de costume,ao fundo da sala.E Gina sentou-se ao seu lado.Logo que o falatório do professor Binns começou,ela mergulhou em seus pensamentos.

Em um ponto Harry tinha razão.Ela estava em Hogwarts agora,Dumbledore a protegeria,então ela não deveria se preocupar.Pois assim que o seu aniversário passasse,ela não teria mais serventia,e não seria mais perseguida.E também tinha que considerar o fato de que era praticamente impossível um Comensal ou o próprio Voldemort,entrar no colégio.

Deu um suspiro,cansado,e apoiou a cabeça sobre os braços cruzados,em cima da mesa.Estava mais do que claro que ela não deveria se preocupar com nada.Porém,algo surgiu em sua mente.Gina.A ruiva dissera que Draco seria levado,no Natal,para se tornar um Comensal da Morte.Se isso acontecesse,Voldemort teria um seguidor dentro da escola,e se Draco recebesse ordens de levá-la,ela não poderia resistir.Ele ainda era um bruxo poderoso,e o amor de sua melhor amiga.Ela não teria coragem de feri-lo.Novamente a sua cabeça começou a latejar.Desde que começara a unir as peças desse quebra cabeça,as dores de cabeça tornaram-se suas companheiras.

Quando o sino soou,os alunos agradeceram,silenciosamente,e saíram da sala.

Alexandra retornou ao seu pequeno mundo de pensamentos,quando Gina a chamou.

-Hei!Avoada!-Alex virou-se para ela.-Caminho errado.O Salão Principal é para lá.Você não está com fome?

Alexandra balançou a cabeça em negativa.Puxou um pedaço de pergaminho e escreveu nele,o entregando para Gina.

"Estou com dor de cabeça,vou para a torre.Nos vemos nas aulas da tarde."

-Tem certeza?Não é melhor ir a ala hospitalar?

Alex negou,com um sorriso fraco.Gina retribuiu o sorriso e observou ela partir.

-Eu disse que Hogwarts não era assim tão segura.

Alexandra ignorou a voz e continuou caminhando,sem olhar para trás.

-Não adianta me ignorar.Você sabe que no fim eu vou vencer.

A menina apertou um livro entre as mãos e virou-se,arremessando-o,furiosamente,através do corredor.Porém não acertou o dono da voz perturbadora,pois esse não estava mais lá,entretanto viu Harry pegar o livro no ar e lhe lançar um olhar intrigado.

-Pensei que gostasse de DCAT.-Disse,olhando a capa do livro.-O que faz aqui?

Alexandra não respondeu,somente caminhou até ele e lhe tomou o livro das mãos.Ainda estava chateada com o simples fato que ele a culpava pela briga com Rony.

Guardou o livro na bolsa e girou,retomando o caminho de volta para a torre.

-É falta de educação não responder.-Harry caminhou,até alcançá-la e ficar ao seu lado.

Alex continuou a andar,sem nem mesmo olhar para o lado.

-Olha,sei que você leu a minha mente,e por isso quero pedir desculpas.-Ele olhou para o rosto dela para ver uma reação,mas não havia nada lá.Era uma máscara sem emoções.Começou a pensar que essa história de Slytherin estava ficando cada vez mais forte,a cada dia.

-Você ouviu o que eu disse?

Alex assentiu e parou de andar.Esticou a sua mão e mostrou o anel ao quadro de entrada.Quando esse abriu,ela foi rapidamente para o seu dormitório,fechando a porta atrás de si e jogando-se na cama.

Harry observou a partida da garota.Retomar uma amizade que foi desfeita a mais de mil anos não seria nada fácil.Ainda mais,quando parecia que Slytherin e Gryffindor tinham uma tendência natural à não se suportarem,quando se aproximavam demais.


	11. Rivalidades não terminam fácil

_NA:Bem,mesmo que esse capítulo tenha uma cena "romântica" entre a Alex e o Harry,isso não quer dizer que é uma coisa definitiva.A enquête ainda está no ar_

_Vocês acham que a Alex deve ficar com o Harry?Sim ou Não.Fic interativa,hehehehe^_^._

_Bem,para quem estava quase se descabelando pelo próximo capítulo(não é srta.Lilith^_~),aqui está ele.Obrigada a todos pelos comentários.Beijos_

**RIVALIDADEDES NÃO TERMINAM FÁCIL**

Nos dias que se prosseguiram,Rony seguiu Gina como uma sombra,para onde ela fosse.E uma vez ou outra lançava olhares de desagrado a Alexandra.Quanto a essa,a cada dia que passava ficava cada vez mais submersa em seu mundo.Mas agradecia ao fato de que o fantasma de Salazar parou de importuná-la.Até que chegou a noite de sexta feira.

Alexandra estava saindo da biblioteca,depois de revirar milhares de livros de poções,para poder fazer uma composição.Por nada desse mundo,essa matéria entrava em sua cabeça.Ela se assemelhava a matemática,e ela sempre odiou matemática.

-Olá.

Alexandra continuou andando,sem olhar para trás.

-Ainda me ignorando?

Ela não respondeu,e manteve a sua mente em branco,assim ele não poderia lê-la.

-Ah,certo.Ignore-me e eu não digo o que aconteceu a Ewan.

A jovem parou e virou-se,somente para se deparar com o sorriso malicioso na face do rapaz.Nada disse,apenas esperou que ele falasse por si só.

-Está se recuperando lentamente,no esconderijo de Voldemort.

A garota ergueu uma sobrancelha e nada respondeu.

-Não sabia?Ele é um Comensal da Morte.Foi parar em um hospital porque foi atacado por um Auror.

"Mentira.Ewan não tinha a marca negra."

-Isso não é nada que um feitiço não resolva.

"Por que está me dizendo isso?"

-Para lhe mostrar que nem todos que são ditos "bonzinhos",são tão bons assim.Ewan era um sujeito agradável,não era?E do nada foi abatido por um Auror.Ainda acha que Dumbledore está certo e Voldemort errado?

"Dumbledore é um homem sábio..."

-Hahahah,tão sábio que mentiu para você.Tão sábio,que mesmo que queira te ajudar,a teme.E quando você se revelar,e não adianta dizer que isso nunca vai acontecer,porque vai,ele será o primeiro a dar a ordem para te eliminar.

"Escuta,você quer que eu fique do seu lado.Mas não vou ficar do lado de alguém que vai me matar."

-Hahahah,ouviu falar do ritual?

"Sim."

-Mas quem disse que você vai morrer?

"..."

-Potter.Claro que você vai morrer,porque uma vez começado o ritual o único jeito de pará-lo é te matando.Óbvio que o Potter faria isso para proteger o mundo bruxo.

"Claro que não."

-Duvidas?Pergunte a ele.

Alexandra estreitou os olhos.Era um pouco difícil de acreditar que o famoso Harry Potter mataria alguém,mesmo que esse alguém fosse uma ameaça.Mas mesmo assim,as palavras desse fantasma estavam começando a fazer algum sentido.

"Eu...Eu não tenho que ficar aqui e dar ouvidos a você."

Girou e voltou a caminhar.Slytherin amaldiçoou internamente.Isso seria mais difícil do que pensava.Nada que dissesse a afetaria profundamente.Teve apenas uma amiga na escola,mas não poderia usá-la,pois não havia nada contra ela o qual poderia distorcer.O homem que a criou era de sua inteira confiança e nem se ele dissesse que ele fosse o demônio,ela não deixaria de confiar nele.O pai dela era um caso a parte,ela mal o conheceu então não tinha muito afeto em relação a ele.Sem contar,que a teimosia da menina era algo difícil de se vencer.

Apertou o passo e a seguiu,logo se viram em frente à entrada da torre.Alexandra mostrou o anel e passou.Slytherin ficou parado,vendo ela entrar.A jovem parou e virou-se,o homem não a estava seguindo.Logo ela percebeu a situação e sorriu.A torre da Grifinória era domínio de Godric Gryffindor.Com certeza ele não poderia entrar neste local.Deu um adeus para ele e viu a sua figura sumir por detrás do quadro que fechava a passagem.

Virou-se,retirando o sorriso do rosto,e caminhou para dentro da sala comunal.Logo viu que o trio de ouro estava lá.Passaria direto e ignoraria,se uma certa questão não estivesse começando a corroê-la por dentro.

"Amaldiçoado seja Slytherin." Praguejou internamente.

Foi até eles e sentou-se em frente a Harry.Deslizou a sua mão sobre o tampo da mesa,estava ficando boa em fazer esse feitiço sem a sua varinha,e palavras surgiram.

"É verdade que para impedir o ritual teria que me matar?"

Rony e Hermione olharam,intrigados,para a frase.Não sabiam muito sobre o que ocorria,somente sabiam sobre o laço de sangue entre Harry e o fundador da casa em que estavam.

-Sim.-Respondeu,Harry,sério.

"Você me mataria?" Foi o que soou na mente dele.

Harry ficou quieto por uns minutos,ponderando a pergunta.Alexandra o encarou,quase o perfurando com os seus olhos azuis.

-Não.

A jovem levantou-se e fez algo inesperado.Desferiu um tapa contra o rosto de Harry.Que nada disse,apenas a fitou.

Irada,ela deu meia volta e saiu da sala comunal.Detestava admitir quando o seu antepassado estava certo.

* * * * * 

Harry abriu a porta com o mínimo de ruído que pôde.Já passava da hora do toque de recolher e Madame Norra rondava aquela área.Pisou dentro do quarto,parcialmente iluminado e esquadrinhou cada canto do local.Logo achou o que queria.

Sentada,na janela,estava o pequeno corpo de Alexandra.O rapaz caminhou até ela e parou ao seu lado.

-Alex?-Ele tocou em seu braço,mas rapidamente ela o recolheu.Virou-se e o encarou.Seus olhos refletindo a luz do luar,que entrava pela janela.

-Eu...eu sinto muito.-Tentou ler a sua mente,mas estava em branco.

Sentia-se culpado desde da conversa em que tiveram,e que acabou resultando em um tapa.E tinha que admitir,que a menina o assustava um pouco.Saber que alguém pior que Voldemort poderia surgir,não era um pensamento feliz.E saber que havia um meio de impedir isso,mesmo que fosse matando alguém,era algo que o aliviava um pouco.

No começo havia decidido que se fosse preciso,derrotaria a pessoa que seria responsável pelo retorno de Salazar.Mas quando viu que tal pessoa era uma garota,de aparência frágil e assustada,toda a sua certeza em relação a sua decisão,começou a minguar.

"Eu vi,estava enterrado lá em seu subconsciente.Você iria me matar."

A frase ecoou na cabeça dele,e o fez se sentir pior.

-Isso era antes de te conhecer,e ver que a tragédia que eu estava prevendo não era tão grande assim.Basta você ficar dentro de Hogwarts,em segurança,até depois de seu aniversário,que tudo ficará bem.

"Mas mesmo assim..." Ela desceu da janela e aproximou-se mais dele.

"...você ainda tem medo.Pois sabe que Slytherin anda me fazendo visitas."

-Mas você é forte.Seu pai foi forte,Dumbledore me contou...

"Foi tão forte que se virou para o lado das trevas..."

-Mas depois se arrependeu.

"E largou a filha para um estranho criar.Onde está à força nisso?" Disse,irritada.

-Gênio.-Harry murmurou.A cada dia ela demonstrava que a face calma e o jeito tímido,era só uma fachada que escondia uma garota extremamente explosiva,e por muitas vezes fria e sarcástica.

"Tenho sim,e daí?Medo disso também?"

-Já disse que não tenho medo de você.

"Você é um baita de um mentiroso,arrogante,mimado pelo diretor,super protegido..."

-Posso saber por que do ataque verbal?-Harry estreitou os olhos,ele tenta pedir desculpas e do nada ela o ofende.

"Porque eu ainda estou p da vida com você.Você está disposto a me matar."

-Eu já disse que...

"Esqueci de acrescentar o assassino."

Agora ela o irritou.Só porque cometeu um erro de julgamento,isso não o classificava como assassino.

-É inútil conversar com você.Você realmente faz jus a sua árvore genealógica.-Girou sobre os seus pés,e começou a partir,quando uma mão em seu pulso o parou.

Harry virou e encarou a jovem,que em outro ato repentino segurou o seu rosto com ambas as mãos e o beijou.Os olhos do rapaz alargaram-se e ele enrijeceu.

Estava sendo beijado por uma garota quase desconhecida.Estava sendo beijado por alguém que era considerado seu inimigo.Mas mesmo assim por que era tão bom?Relaxou com esse pensamento e começou a retribuir o beijo,envolvendo os seus braços em torno da cintura dela e a puxando para mais perto.Ela tinha uma cintura fina,e o corpo menor dela parecia que tinha sido desenhado para se encaixar com o seu,e ao mesmo tempo em que era tudo muito estranho,também lhe parecia à coisa mais certa a fazer.

Alexandra,quando percebeu o que fazia,afastou-se de Harry e o fitou com olhos assustados.Recuou um passo e girou,correndo para fora da sala.

Harry somente a observou partir,com uma expressão confusa e um coração aos pulos.

-Mas o que foi que eu fiz dessa vez?

* * * *

O quadro de entrada abriu,Alexandra o cruzou rapidamente,ignorando os olhares que recebera de Rony e Hermione,que estavam na sala comunal a espera de Harry,desde que essa saíra para um súbito passeio.

-Acho que Harry encontrou o que queria.-Comentou Rony,vendo Alex subir as escadas.

-Fala do quê?-Retrucou Hermione.

-Acha que eu não vi a cara de culpado que ele fez,depois que aquela maluca o bateu.

-Ah sim.Seja lá o que esteja havendo entre esses dois...

-Acha que Harry pode estar gostando dela?

-Bem,não era isso o que eu iria dizer.Na verdade eu acho que a relação deles não é bem essa.Parece ser algo...sei lá...profissional.

-Como?

-Nunca achou estranho o fato de ela ter vindo para cá do nada?No meio de um ano letivo.Por que ela veio da América para cá?Lá há,também,escolas muito boas de magia.E por que Harry quer tanto se aproximar dela?Parece até que está fazendo algo que lhe foi pedido,ordenado.

-Bem Mione,eu não sei.O gênio do grupo aqui é você.-Respondeu Rony,pegando um baralho de cartas para se distrair.Hermione fez o mesmo,mas com um livro.

Longos minutos de silêncio se passaram,até que...

-Então...acha que o Harry vai demorar?-Hermione olhou sobre o seu livro,para Rony,que estava sentado a sua frente.

-Não sei.-Respondeu,jogando mais um cartão de Snap Explosivo sobre a mesa.

Desde que descobrira sobre os sentimentos do ruivo em relação a si,Hermione somente falava com ele frases curtas,quando estava em sua presença e com falta de assunto,e na maioria das vezes desviava o olhar quando ele a fitava.Como fez nesse exato momento em que ele a encarou.

Rony ergueu uma sobrancelha e mordeu o lábio inferior.Hermione,de uns tempos para cá,estava corando muito na presença dele.Coisa que ele não entendia,mas hoje estava disposto a descobrir.

-O que há de errado Mione?

Ela abaixou o livro e o depositou no colo,o fitando com curiosidade.

-Como?

-Por que você está assim?

-Assim como?

-Assim.Mal fala comigo,e se fala,muito mal duas palavras.O que foi que eu fiz?

-Você não fez nada.

-Então?

Rubor começou a cruzar as bochechas da jovem.Por que estava insegura de dizer o que sentia?Sabia que ele retribuía os seus sentimentos.Então por que apenas não falava?Por um momento sentiu raiva de si mesma por ser tão covarde,dentro de um assunto ao mesmo tempo complexo e fácil.E coisas desse tipo ela tiraria de letra.Era inteligente,audaz,sensata.Porém,perto de Rony Weasley,tornava-se uma perfeita idiota. 

-Certo,eu digo o que há de errado.-Fechou o livro e o colocou em cima da mesa.Era agora ou nunca,diria de uma vez por todas o que estava em seu coração.

-Ótimo,fale.

-Harry,alguns dias atrás,me disse algo que ao mesmo tempo me deixou feliz e assustada.

-O que ele disse?

-Disse que você gosta de mim.Gosta mais do que um amigo ou irmão.Gosta realmente de mim.

A cor do rosto de Rony sumiu.Aquilo era para ser um segredo.Como Harry poderia ter dito isso,na cara dura,para Hermione?

-Ele não tinha esse direito.Eu vou matá-lo.-Falou,com a voz esganiçada.

-Não!Rony!Eu sei que ele não deveria ter me contado,que isso deveria ser a sua função...-Nesse ponto ela lhe deu um olhar reprovador,se ele tivesse se declarado mais cedo,lhe pouparia o sofrimento de achar que sofria de um amor não correspondido.-...mas como eu lhe disse,me deixou feliz.

Nesse momento a cor no rosto do rapaz foi voltando,gradualmente.

-Como?

-Eu disse que me deixou feliz.

-Por quê?

Hermione abaixou a cabeça,e com as mãos começou a torcer o tecido de suas vestes.Um rubor cruzou,novamente,a sua face.

-Porque eu também gosto muito de você.Eu te amo Rony...-Respondeu,em um sussurro.

Agora além de a cor ter sumido de seu rosto,o coração de Rony parou.

-O-o-o quê?

-Isso que você ouviu.-Hermione levantou o rosto e o fitou.Um sorriso estava começando a surgir na face de Rony,e,aliviada,ela sorriu de volta.

Rony aproximou o seu rosto do de Hermione,que fechou os seus olhos,e estava preste a beijá-la,quando o barulho do quadro se movendo os fez se afastarem.

Harry entrou na sala,com o mesmo olhar atônito que tinha quando Alexandra o beijou e fugiu.Caminhou,até onde os amigos estavam e sentou-se ao lado de Rony.

-Que cara é essa?-Indagou Hermione.

-Ela me beijou.-Murmurou o rapaz.

-Quem te beijou companheiro.-Parecia que toda a mágoa que Rony tinha de Harry havia sumido.

-Alex.

-Beijou a esquisita?

-Rony!-Hermione o repreendeu.

-Desculpe.Mas você já esqueceu a Cho?Nossa!Que rápido!

-Eu disse que ela me beijou e não eu que a beijei.-Retrucou Harry,que pareceu voltar de seu estado catatônico.

-Ah,bem,e como foi?

-O que Mione?

-Como foi?Você a repeliu,retribuiu o beijo...

-Ah...bom...

-Não precisa dizer Harry,sua cara já diz tudo.Mas quer um conselho amigo?-Rony aproximou-se de Harry.-Fique longe dela.Aquela garota me dá arrepios.-Levantou-se,desejou boa noite ao rapaz,deu um beijo na bochecha de Hermione e se retirou.

Harry olhou,curioso,para Hermione,diante dessa última atitude de Rony.Essa apenas lhe sorriu,timidamente,e se despediu,não antes de dar aviso semelhante ao rapaz.

-Ouça o Rony,Harry.Ela realmente é estranha.

Harry acompanhou,com os olhos,Hermione sumir no corredor dos dormitórios,e depois os voltou para o fogo que crepitava na lareira.

Os avisos de seus amigos poderiam ser válidos,mas não mudavam a sensação entranha que Alexandra deixou dentro de si.

HerH


	12. Um novo Comensal da Morte

_NA:Demorou um pouquinho,em comparação aos outros capítulos,que sempre vieram bem rápido,mas chegou.Li,não tenha um troço,não vou demorar tanto assim a escrever.E,caramba,só depois de onze capítulos que você viu que era eu.Nossa^^!_

_Muito obrigada a todos que estão escrevendo comentários,ou apenas lendo,bom saber que a fic está agradando._

_E como resultado da enquête,nós temos...Sim,as pessoas querem que a Alex fique com o Harry,então seja feita a vossa vontade.Beijos._

**UM NOVO COMENSAL DA MORTE**

Isso não era nada bom,realmente não era nada bom.Depois de semanas com a sua mente vagando sobre Harry e o maldito beijo,e tentando decifrar o porquê dessa atitude estranha,agora a sua mente voltou ao tópico que a preocupava,antes dos acontecimentos com Harry.Draco Malfoy.

Um suspiro a trouxe de volta à realidade.Levantando a cabeça do livro que fingia ler,Alexandra observou Gina sentar a sua frente,em sua cama.A morena ergueu as sobrancelhas para a amiga,pois a expressão dessa era de desânimo total.

-Amanhã começa as férias de inverno.-Disse,de maneira vaga.

Alex franziu o cenho,com uma expressão de indagação em sua face.

-Isso significa,que o Draco irá para casa.E você sabe o que vai acontecer se ele for para lá?

Alex soltou o livro,que caiu sobre o seu colo,e passou a palma da mão no ante braço,fazendo um "v" com os dedos,logo em seguida.

-Isso mesmo.Ele disse que não era para me preocupar.Mas como eu posso não me preocupar com isso?Ele não é um Comensal,não tem tal personalidade.Ele,apesar de não parecer,é um garoto bom.

Alexandra suspirou,não duvidava que Draco fosse um garoto bom,mas ainda era ambicioso.Deslizou a mão sobre o lençol da cama.

"Como foi o jogo?" Tentou mudar de assunto.O primeiro jogo de Quadribol da temporada,havia sido realizado aquela manhã.Porém ela resolveu não assisti-lo,queria manter a maior distância possível de Harry,e também ficar o maior tempo que pudesse dentro da torre,que era onde Slytherin não a atormentava.

-Vencemos.-Respondeu Gina,monótona.-Harry pegou o pomo nos primeiros dez minutos.Lufa-lufa não foi um adversário difícil.

Alexandra nada respondeu,apenas fitou a amiga,que continuava desolada com a situação do namorado.O qual ela encontrava as escondidas.

-Bem...-Disse Gina,depois de minutos de silêncio.-...vou começar a arrumar as minhas coisas.Irei para casa esse Natal,também.Eu perguntei a Dumbledore se você poderia vir conosco...

Ao ouvir isso,o rosto de Alexandra se iluminou com um imenso sorriso.Tinha adorado passar as férias com os Weasley,adoraria passar um Natal com eles,também.

-...mas infelizmente,ele não deixou.-Gina sentiu-se mal pode acabar com a alegria da amiga.Não entendia por que dessa proteção toda sobre Alex,mas não ousava perguntar.Dumbledore deveria ter os seus motivos.-Mas anime-se,Harry ficará também,então você terá com quem conversar.

"Ó sim,muito animador." Pensou,frustrada.Estava tentando evitar Harry e agora eles ficariam juntos no Natal.

Quando terminou de colocar o último item no malão,Gina virou-se para Alex.

-Vamos jantar?Estou faminta.

A garota assentiu,levantando-se da cama.Pensaria sobre os seus problemas,que tinham tendência a aumentarem a cada dia que passava,durante a sua estadia em Hogwarts,mais tarde.

* * * * * * 

Gina percorreu o trem,que a levava de volta para Londres,olhando em cada cabine,porém não encontrando o que queria.Quando estava no fim da locomotiva,sentiu um par de mãos a puxar para dentro de um compartimento.Debateu-se um pouco,até que uma voz,rouca e baixa,chegou aos seus ouvidos.

-Temendo algo,Weasley?

As mãos a soltaram e ela virou-se,para deparar-se com o sorriso de desdém de Draco.

-Medo?De você?Nunca!-Ela sorriu de volta,e Draco a envolveu em um abraço,lhe arrebatando para um beijo.

-Draco...por favor,não vá.-Choramingou,assim que apartaram o beijo.

-Gin eu já lhe falei sobre isso.

-Eu sei,mas mesmo assim não gosto disso.Você fala que estará tudo bem,como se o que você estivesse indo fazer fosse um curso de Auror,mas não é.

-Gina,eu preciso fazer isso.

-Por quê?

-Porque sim.-Ele a soltou e sentou-se no banco,ela sentou-se a sua frente,do lado oposto.-Eu não posso explicar,apenas digo que preciso fazer isso.

-Se tornar um assassino?Sem motivo algum.E ainda quer que eu entenda isso?

-Não vou me tornar um assassino,mas também não posso dizer porque faço isso.

-Se você me ama,se você verdadeiramente me ama,como diz,não faça isso.

Draco a encarou,seus olhos acinzentados,ficando cada vez mais escuros.

-Não me peça isso.Não sabe o que está falando.

-Claro que sei.

-Ouça-me,Gina...-ele saiu do banco e ajoelhou-se em frente a ela.-...e ouça-me bem.Se eu faço isso é justamente porque de amo.Para te proteger.

-Em que se tornar um Comensal da Morte vai me proteger?

-Não posso dizer.Isso faz parte do plano de proteção.

-Draco...

-Confie em mim Gina.É tudo o que peço.

Gina concordou,derrotada.Por mais que insistisse,Draco nunca lhe diria o verdadeiro motivo de aceitar a imposição de Lúcio Malfoy,em se tornar um Comensal da Morte,mas mesmo assim confiaria nele.

Sentiram que o expresso estava parando,com um último beijo despediram-se e cada um seguiu o seu rumo.

Draco desceu do trem,para encontrar um dos empregados de seu pai,a sua espera.

-Senhor Malfoy.-O homem disse,polidamente,recolhendo a mala das mãos de Draco.-O carro está esperando.

Cruzaram as barreiras entre as plataformas e foram em direção ao carro,que ao lado possuía um enorme brasão,com a letra,M,impressa nele.Era um carro de aparência trouxa,mas enfeitiçado para voar,ficar invisível e passar pelos lugares mais estreitos.Como os carros que o Ministério da Magia possuía.

Draco entrou no veículo,e o homem que o acompanhava,sentou-se no banco do motorista.Logo o carro estava nas ruas,rumo a mansão Malfoy.

* * * * *

Alexandra desceu as escadas,para a sala comunal.A torre da Grifinória estava morta,e parecia que ela era a única lá dentro,neste momento.E assim foi,até que o quadro de entrada se moveu.

A jovem rodou os olhos,quando viu quem estava entrando,e deu meia volta,para retornar ao seu dormitório.

-Espera!-Harry chamou,ao vê-la ali..

Alexandra parou,mas não se virou para ficar de frente para ele.

-Eu queria falar com você.

Ela moveu-se e continuou a andar,até que uma mão,em seu braço,a parou.

-Você não pode me evitar para sempre.

"Mas não pode me culpar por tentar."

Harry a virou e a fitou,os olhos dela não lhe diziam nada e a sua mente estava em branco.A puxou para perto da lareira e a forçou a se sentar em um sofá.Sentou-se em frente a ela e a encarou.

-Por que você me beijou?

"Se não gostou é só dizer.Mas se bem que,eu não ouvi você reclamar."

-Dá para responder sem as piadinhas?

"Não."

-Por que você me trata com tanto desprezo?

Um sorriso lascivo formou-se no rosto quase infantil,da jovem.E seus olhos brilharam com malicia.

"Você é meu algoz,meu inimigo há milênios.E um falso,que queria ser meu amigo para ser meu guarda costas.Nunca pensei que dentre todas as pessoas,eu seria a escolhida para conhecer o lado negro de Harry Potter."

-Convenhamos,não sou eu que tenho lado negro aqui.

Alexandra cruzou os braços sobre o tórax e virou a cabeça para o lado,deixando de olhar para Harry.

-Desculpe.-Pediu,logo que percebeu o que havia feito.Sabia que deveria ser difícil para ela toda essa história de "o mal encarnado",herdeiro de Slytherin,rituais e sacrifícios.Para ele já era difícil apenas encarar o fato que Voldemort quer matá-lo,para ela então,devia ser extremamente complicada essa situação.

Alex continuou a não olhá-lo,e a sua mente nada dizia.

-Eu confesso,está bem.Dumbledore me pediu que fosse o seu amigo,disse que era o melhor para você e para mim,que você seria um aliado forte.Desculpe-me se eu forcei alguma coisa.Acho que ter pessoas que gostam de você,ao seu lado,vai lhe ajudar a passar por esse problema.

A jovem descruzou os braços e voltou a olhá-lo.Não podia acusá-lo de tentar uma amizade forçada.Não fora seu próprio pai que lhe dissera para fazer o mesmo em relação ao Potter?Coisa que ela não fez,pois detestava forçar a situação.Para ela tudo tinha que ser natural,como a amizade dela com Gina.

-Quanto ao seu algoz.Desculpe-me novamente.Mas quando eu ouvi falar sobre o milésimo primeiro,eu pensei em um cara alto,de pele enrugada,nariz grande e torto,verruga na ponta do queixo,olhos vermelhos e injetados,pele pálida e muito magro.Em resumo um sujeito bem feio e assustador.

Alexandra sorriu,e Harry sorriu de volta.Estava fazendo progressos.

-Nunca pensei que fosse uma menina bonitinha que nem você.

A rosto da jovem ficou extremamente vermelho.Jamais fora elogiada,em toda a sua vida,ainda mais por um menino.

-Agora...por que me beijou?

Alexandra virou o rosto,para esconder a vermelhidão que se intensificava mais.

-Alex?

"Porque...Eu não sei,me deu vontade.Você estava falando demais e eu resolvi calá-lo,sabe...na verdade eu poderia ter te dado outro tapa e você calaria a boca do mesmo jeito,mas acho que o beijo foi melhor,menos doloroso,não me peça para explicar algo que nem eu entendo direito e..." A linha de pensamentos dela,foi cortada,quando ela sentiu lábios em cima dos seus.Arregalou os olhos quando percebeu que agora,Harry é que tomara a iniciativa.

Quando ele quebrou o beijo,ela ainda estava assustada.

-Você pensa demais.-Respondeu o rapaz,a puxando para outro beijo,o qual,dessa vez,ela correspondeu.

* * * * * *

Draco olhou-se no espelho.Se a ocasião fosse outra,até diria que a roupa que usava era extremamente agradável,pois preto sempre combinou consigo.Porém a ocasião não era outra,na verdade era o pior momento de sua vida.Sim,era ambicioso,queria o poder,mas não estava disposto a matar ou obedecer a ordens de um lunático,para conseguir isso.No entanto,precisava fazê-lo.Por ele,por Gina.

-Mestre Malfoy.-Um elfo doméstico estava parado na entrada do quarto.-Seu pai quer que o senhor desça.

Draco assentiu ao elfo,o qual via através do reflexo do espelho.Assim que esse se retirou,ele suspirou fundo e virou-se a caminho da porta.

-Está na hora do show.-Murmurou,saindo do quarto e descendo as escadas.

Logo que alcançou o salão principal da casa,viu que poucos eram os Comensais que lá estavam,e ao fundo havia um homem cuja aparência era tão assustadora,que lhe dava náuseas.

-Mestre...-Lúcio virou-se para o tal homem.-...entrego-lhe o meu filho,Draco,para servi-lo.

O loiro parou em frente a Voldemort e manteve a sua pose impassível,aquela que era grande característica do clã Malfoy.

-Muito bom Lúcio.Ele me ajudará a obter o que quero.Diga menino,será fiel a mim?

-Sim senhor.-Draco respondeu,sem emoções na voz.

-Obedecerá todas as minhas ordens?

-Sim senhor.

-Hahaha,tem certeza que quer ser um Comensal?Você não me parece muito entusiasmado com a idéia.

-Claro senhor.-Disse,ainda sem emoções na voz.

-Bem,agora que você está aqui,não terá mais volta.O segurem.-Voldemort ordenou,e logo dois Comensais seguraram Draco,pelos braços.Um deles esticou o braço direito do rapaz,revelando a pele pálida à varinha de Voldemort.O loiro nada dizia,apenas deixava ser guiado.

-Pode doer...-Disse o bruxo,com um sorriso maldoso em seus lábios finos.-...mas você irá apreciar isso depois.-Ele bateu com a varinha no braço de Draco,e uma luz verde envolveu o local.

Uma dor começou a percorrer o seu braço e a seguir dominou o seu corpo,agora ele entendia porque dos Comensais para segurá-lo,já que ele debatia-se e contorcia-se diante da queimação em seu braço.Parecia que estava sendo rasgado e sua pele virada do avesso,mas mesmo assim ele controlou-se para não gritar,mordendo seu lábio inferior,a ponto de sangrar.

-Hah!-Gina deu um pulo sentando-se,prontamente,no sofá,onde havia adormecido,e colocou a mão sobre o coração.Uma repentina falta de ar a acometeu.

-O que foi querida?-Molly a olhou,intrigada,enquanto tricotava mais um suéter Weasley.A menina estava muito pálida para o seu gosto.

-Nada.-Gina respirou fundo.-Não foi nada.

Quando a dor cessou,uma tatuagem estava no lugar onde a luz verde havia se chocado.Draco a olhou,tentando manter a sua face em branco,e a vontade imensa que tinha de vomitar.

-Vamos fazer um brinde.-Voldemort pegou um cálice que estava sobre a mesa,ao seu lado.-Ao meu mais novo seguidor.-Disse,friamente.

Draco endireitou-se,no lugar,puxou seus braços,para se soltar dos Comensais que o prendiam,e secou o sangue que havia escorrido de seu lábio,com as costas da mão.Deu um meio sorriso,frio,e pegou o cálice de vinho que seu pai lhe ofereceu.

-Agora,jovem Malfoy,como meu mais novo seguidor e espião,peço que faça algo.

O rapaz permaneceu calado,esperando a sua primeira ordem.

-Traga Alexandra Willians a mim.

-Willians?-O loiro franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Sim.

-Fala da esquisitinha,muda,da Grifinória?

-Ela mesma.

-Posso saber por que,senhor?

-Vamos,por assim dizer,que eu ando com muitas saudades de minha neta.

Era uma surpresa,sim,mas Draco controlou em não demonstrar isso.

A quilômetros dali,Harry Potter acordava,dentro do dormitório vazio do sétimo ano,com a sua cicatriz latejando e uma sensação de angústia no coração.

-Alex.-Murmurou,chutando as cobertas e saindo da cama.Tinha que se certificar que a garota estava bem.


	13. Traição

_NA:Ligia,já está me ameaçando de morte?Nossa que rápido^^.Pois bem,aí está o outro capítulo,assim eu garanto a minha vida.Espero que gostem.Mas aviso,durante esse dias eu escrevi direto porque o computador estava livre,mas agora não está tão livre assim.Beijos a todos que estão lendo a fic,valeu gente._

**TRAIÇÃO**

-Grrr,traidora!-Uma mão fria envolveu o seu pescoço e a empurrou contra a parede de pedra.Alexandra alargou os olhos,diante desse ataque súbito,e mirou o homem a sua frente.

-Sua maldita traidora,como pôde preferir a ele do que a mim?Depois de tudo o que eu lhe disse sobre ele.

A jovem nada disse,pois estava dividida entre tentar se soltar e responder a altura de Slytherin.O homem a soltou e recuperou o seu controle tão rápido quanto o perdeu.

-Mas deixe estar...-A encarou com olhos frios.-...deixe estar...isso não vai durar muito.Você vai se arrepender de tê-lo escolhido e logo se voltará para mim.

E tão rápido quanto surgiu,desapareceu.

-Alex?-Uma mão repousou em seu ombro e ela virou-se,seu coração ainda palpitando com o susto de ser abordada de tal maneira,no meio do corredor,por Slytherin.-Alex o que houve?Você está branca.

Ela deu um fraco sorriso e abraçou Harry.

-O que foi?

Não pensou nada,apenas o abraçou mais forte.

-Okay,você não quer me dizer.Tudo bem.Eu estava te procurando,os alunos retornam hoje das férias de inverno,estava pensando se você gostaria de vir comigo recebê-los.

A jovem desfez o abraço e o fitou,com um imenso sorriso.Harry sorriu de volta e segurando em sua mão,a guiou até o hall do castelo.

Quando chegaram ao local,os alunos que haviam ido para o Natal já estavam retornando.Alexandra soltou da mão de Harry e foi caminhando até Gina,assim que a viu.Mas quando chegou mais perto,pôde perceber que a jovem tinha um olhar extremamente abatido.

Gina viu a amiga e deu um meio sorriso,em resposta,Alexandra passou um dedo pela bochecha dela,que estava rosada,assim como os olhos que estavam vermelhos.

-Não foi nada.-Gina fungou.-Apenas...-A jovem não completou a frase,largou a mala que carregava,no chão,e abraçou a amiga.-...terminamos...-Disse,com a voz chorosa.

-Draco se tornou um Comensal,e aí terminamos.Ele disse que era para o meu bem,que era o melhor para mim,e que quando essa história toda de Voldemort acabar que a gente resolveria tudo.Mas e se essa guerra durar anos?O que eu vou fazer longe do meu Draco?

Alexandra passou a mão pelas costas da ruiva,em conforto,e olhou de relance para Draco,que havia entrado no castelo e estava se dirigindo as masmorras.O loiro olhou de volta,com uma expressão de pena no olhar,que ela teve certeza que não era direcionado para Gina.

A morena pegou o malão de Gina,no chão,e a guiou para a torre a Grifinória,ainda em seu abraço.E não observou a figura de Slytherin,espiar toda a cena da chegada dos alunos,com um sorriso de triunfo no rosto.

* * * * * *

-Senhor,por que deu a missão ao jovem Malfoy e não a mim?

-Porque eu estou cheio da sua incompetência,Salazar.Estou pedindo que me traga essa menina,durante meses,mas nada,você até hoje não fez nada.

-Tem que se levar em conta que estar sob a guarda de Dumbledore,e muito importante.Como eu poderia obtê-la?

-Salazar...-Voldemort aproximou-se do homem e segurou–lhe queixo o obrigando a erguer o rosto.-...Você não pensa em me trair novamente?Pensa?Como fez da primeira vez,por causa daquela sangue ruim.-Soltou o rosto dele.

-Senhor...

-Cale-se,eu não terminei!Sabe a decepção que eu tive,ao saber que meu único filho havia se casado com aquela sangue ruim?Mas eu não me importei,porque seria a minha chance de obter o milésimo primeiro.Contudo,você me traiu,para proteger a ela e aquela menina.

Salazar permaneceu calado.

-E você,nem se prestou a me procurar,depois do incidente na casa dos Potter.Posso saber por quê?

-Eu fui à casa dos Potter,senhor.Mas o senhor não estava lá.Então levei em consideração o que diziam,que o senhor estava morto.Nunca consegui sentir a sua aura mágica,deveria estar muito fraca.

-Eu gostaria de acreditar nessa sua história.-Voldemort circundou o homem e depois caminhou para a poltrona em frente à lareira da sala,e lá sentou.-Mas ela não entra em minha cabeça.Talvez,se eu usar um _Veritas _em você...mas sei que isso não funcionaria.Como bom descendente de Slytherin,você sabe,como ninguém,usar a arte das trevas para poder burlar certas coisas.

-O senhor pode ler a minha mente.

-Mas ela não me diz nada.Você sabe ocultar muito bem o que quer.Mas sabe o que me consola?  
-Não,senhor.

-É o fato que eu não confio nada em você.Ao menos sabes o que está acontecendo a menina.

Salazar apertou o punho,por debaixo das vestes.Deveria contar a ele o que descobrira na reunião da Ordem da Fênix?Talvez,assim,ele desistisse de ir atrás de Alexandra,a dando por perdida para sempre.

-Sim.-Respondeu,incerto.-Há algo,que creio eu,o senhor não gostará de saber.

-Fale.

-A menina,e o garoto Potter,estão tendo um relacionamento.

-Formule melhor essa resposta.

-Estão namorando.

* * * * * * 

-...quero dizer,a França é linda e tudo mais,mas mesmo assim eu preferia ter passado o meu Natal aqui,em vez de na casa de uma tia chata,com primos com quem  eu não consigo nem conversar e que acreditam que eu estudo em um colégio interno de freiras...-Hermione relatava o seu Natal,para Rony,que como bom namorado ouvia tudo com atenção.Porém,Harry,estava com a mente vagando,e isso não passou desapercebido pela garota,depois de um tempo.

-Qual é o problema,Harry?

-Hã?-O rapaz olhou para a amiga,depois de passar longos minutos encarando o fogo na lareira.

-Ele está assim desde que chegamos.Parece que viu o passarinho verde.-Comentou Rony.

-Ele tem o mesmo tipo de olhar besta que você tinha antes de começarmos a namorar.

-Hermione!-Disse Rony,indignado.

-Eu quero dizer,o mesmo olhar sonhador.

-O mesmo olhar apaixonado.Hei!Harry,companheiro,você está apaixonado?

Harry,que havia voltado ao seu estado de torpor,retornara a consciência,com a pergunta do amigo.

-O quê?

-Rony perguntou,se você está apaixonado.

-Ah,bem...-Rubor manchou as bochechas dele.-...pode-se dizer que sim.Acho...sim...

-Wow,quem é a garota de sorte?

-Ninguém,Rony.

-Ninguém?Como você pode gostar do nada?

-É que...é uma pessoa que não vai te agradar em nada,quero dizer...

-Se não for à traidora da Alex que teve a audácia de encobertar aquele romance da Gina com o...argh...Malfoy,tudo beleza.

-Rony,não fale assim dela,ela e a Gina são amigas,normal que ela tente ajudar uma amiga.

-Pode ser,mas não gosto daquela menina.

-Mas eu sim...-Harry falou,sem pensar.

-Como assim "eu sim"?-Indagou Rony.

-Harry!É a Alexandra,não é?É por causa dela que você está suspirando pelos cantos.

-Suspirando não,também não exagera Mione.

-Você está com a esquisitinha?

-Sabe Rony,se fossem outros tempos,eu não me importaria de você chamá-la assim,mas não são outros tempos.Ela é minha namorada agora,exijo respeito.

-Farei isso amigo,mas só porque você me pediu.Ela ainda é muito estranha para o meu gosto.

-Concordo com o Rony.Tome cuidado Harry,ela me dá arrepios,como a maioria dos sonserinos com quem eu cruzo no colégio.

Harry deu aos amigos um sorriso fraco.Apreciava a preocupação deles,e isso era mais um motivo para ele não contar a verdadeira história por detrás da vinda de Alexandra a Hogwarts.Eles já não se sentiam bem na presença da menina,se eles soubessem que ela era o tal "mal encarnado",tinham conhecimento da história de Slytherin mas não sabiam quem era o herdeiro ou se este estava vivo,com certeza a preocupação deles iria redobrar.

-Agradeço o aviso,mas sei me cuidar muito bem.-Disse,amavelmente.

* * * * * *

Gina girou mais uma página de seu livro,e rabiscou algo em seu pergaminho.Alexandra a observava,com dó da amiga.Depois que voltara a Hogwarts,não sorria com tanto entusiasmo,comia mal e sempre chorava pelos cantos.Realmente,sem sombra de dúvidas,ela amava Draco.

A morena ficou imaginando o que faria se Harry a deixasse,também.Estava há poucas semanas com o rapaz,mas para ela era como se fosse uma vida inteira.Era como se o conhecesse desde que nascera,e nunca imaginou sentir algo tão forte por alguém.Por isso entendia a dor da ruiva que estava a sua frente,pois tinha certeza que se sentiria do mesmo modo se perdesse Harry.

Gina fungou um pouco e Alex a encarou.Depositando sua mão sobre a da jovem,tristonha,ela chamou a sua atenção para si.

-Eu estou bem,juro.Eu só preciso...preciso...de outro livro.Acho que está na seção de ervas daninhas,prateleira lá do fundo.Pode pegá-lo para mim?

Alexandra concordou e levantou-se da cadeira,rumo a estante de livros.Sabia que era uma desculpa,que o que Gina queria era ficar sozinha,sem ela por perto para consolá-la.A jovem posicionou-se entre as estantes e resolveu ficar lá por um tempo,para dar um pouco mais de espaço para Gina.

A ruiva rabiscou mais alguma coisa em seu pergaminho,e estava tão submersa em seu mundo,que não viu a pessoa que sentou ao seu lado.

-Hei,Gin?

Ela levantou os olhos de seus livros e os virou para Harry.

-Oi.-Disse,em um sussurro.

-Eu soube o que aconteceu.Sinto muito.

-Eu soube sobre você e a Alex,parabéns.Ao menos alguém está feliz nessa escola.

-Gina...pelo menos ele teve a decência de terminar com você,para te proteger.

-Não quero que ele me proteja,quero que ele fique comigo.

-Gin...foi para o seu próprio bem.

-Eu não me importo Harry.Eu sei que Draco não o exemplo de namorado perfeito,que ele tem milhares de defeitos,mas eu o amo,com todos os defeitos que ele tem.

-Ah,eu iria contestar essa história de amor,mas não tenho moral para isso.

-O quê?Mas o seu relacionamento com a Alex é mais que perfeito.

-Talvez,mas temos os nossos problemas,e imensas diferenças.

-Mas mesmo assim,não foi ela que se tornou um Comensal.-Gina calou-se e olhou Harry,assustada.Não sabia se ele tinha conhecimento deste detalhe.

-Ah como eu disse,ele teve a decência de te proteger.Isso quer dizer que eu sei desse detalhe de Comensal.-Falou Harry,ao ver a expressão da jovem.

Gina suspirou e fitou a mesa,desviado seu olhar do de Harry.

-O que você está fazendo?-O rapaz tentou mudar de assunto.

-Lição de Herbologia.

Harry olhou para o pergaminho que continha várias coisas escritas,mas que a maioria eram corações com as iniciais V e D,no meio.

-Interessante.

A garota fungou,mais uma vez e não resistindo,em um impulso,abraçou Harry.

-O que eu vou fazer?O que vai acontecer com ele?Ele pode ser morto,assim que Você-Sabe-Quem se cansar dele.Eu não quero isso,Harry.

Alexandra achara que já tinha passado tempo demais atrás da estante,e resolvera que era hora de sair.Ao fazer isso se deparou com uma cena inusitada.Gina abraçava Harry,que retornava o abraço à garota que tremia de encontro ao seu corpo.Alex ficou,apenas ao longe,observando o que ocorria.

-Acalme-se Gin.

-Não consigo.-Gina levantou a cabeça e fitou Harry,que secou as lágrimas que escorriam,com os polegares.

Num impulso,a jovem colocou ambas as mãos no rosto dele e o beijou.Harry arregalou os olhos diante desse ataque repentino,e quanto mais tentava se soltar,mais ela o prendia em seus braços.

Alex deixou o livro,que estava em suas mãos,cair no chão.Seus olhos começaram a arder e seu coração apertar.Piscou várias vezes para tentar entender o que via.Sua melhor amiga e seu namorado estavam se beijando.Moveu os seus pés,e correu para fora da biblioteca,passando,desapercebida,por Harry.

Depois que Alexandra passara,Harry,finalmente,conseguira apartar o beijo.

-Gina!Por que fez isso?-Indagou a garota,que possuía um olhar vidrado.-Gina?-Harry a sacudiu e estalou os dedos em frente ao rosto dela.Gina piscou e seus olhos voltaram ao foco.

-O quê?

-Está tudo bem?

-Sim,quero dizer,acho que sim.O que houve?

Harry conhecia aquela expressão,que Gina tinha na face,era como se ela tivesse sido controlada.Mas por que isso aconteceria?

-Gina...você estava estudando sozinha?

-Hã?O quê?Ah Alex!Onde ela está?Ela tinha ido buscar um livro para mim.

-Meu...-Harry levantou-se,abruptamente,e correu para fora da biblioteca.

* * * * * *

Assim que alcançou os jardins,a jovem tropeçou,caindo de joelhos no chão e os ferindo.Levantou-se,com os olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas,e correu mais ainda.A imagem de Harry e Gina não saía de sua mente,como se tivesse sido pregada lá.

Chegou à orla da floresta e tropeçou mais uma vez,porém não levantou.Ficou caída no chão,com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto,caindo sobre as suas mãos e escorrendo até a grama.

-Oras,veja quem veio.O cordeiro,direto para o lobo.

Levantou o seu rosto,chocada,e viu a figura vestida de preto,a sua frente.A escuridão,que começava a predominar com o fim do entardecer,a impedia de ver o rosto do ser a sua frente.

-Venha menina.O mestre está te esperando.

Alexandra recuou, e a figura aproximou-se mais.

-Podemos fazer isso da maneira mais fácil,ou a mais difícil.

A jovem levantou-se e começou a correr.

-Vai ser da mais difícil._ESTUPEFAÇA._

Não tinha se afastado nem três metros,quando seu corpo caiu,novamente,no chão.A figura aproximou-se dela e a pegou no colo,sumindo logo em seguida.

Harry fez uma tempestade ao entrar na torre.O sentimento de angústia não parava de apertar o seu peito,e ele sabia que isso tinha a ver com Alex.Depois de procurá-la pela escola inteira,e não a encontrar,ele resolveu apelar para seu último recurso.

Entrou de igual maneira,como havia entrado na torre,em seu dormitório,e abriu o seu malão.

-Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom.-Disse,depois que catou um pergaminho velho,e o esticou sobre a cama,apontando para ele a sua varinha.

Linhas verdes surgiram no pergaminho,junto com pontos.Os olhos de Harry varriam cada canto do pedaço velho do papel,e o coração dele falhou uma batida quando comprovou as suas suspeitas.

Alexandra não aparecia no Mapa do Maroto.


	14. Laços de sangue

_Na:Até que esse capítulo saiu um pouquinho maior,e eu achei que ficou bem legal.Pois bem,devo dizer que a fic está chegando a sua reta final e é a primeira vez que eu escrevo um fic tão grande,sem sofrer um bloqueio no meio dela.Porque é isso o que eu estou sofrendo com as minhas outras fics.Bloqueio.Li,quanto a DdF versus SdG,eu vou voltar a ela assim que terminar essa,ver se consigo desbloquear a minha mente.Mas enquanto isso,curtam essa fic.Beijos a todos._

**LAÇOS DE SANGUE**

Abriu os olhos,sentindo a pouca luz que passava pelas frestas das grades a sua frente.Remexeu-se um pouco,no chão duro e frio,até que recuperou totalmente a sua consciência.

-Finalmente acordou.-A mesma voz que ouvira na orla da floresta,chegou aos seus ouvidos.

Rapidamente ela ficou em alerta e pôs-se de pé,olhando para o homem a sua frente,que não mais era escondido pela capa negra,e revelava ser Lúcio Malfoy.

-Bem,agora que acordou,vamos.-Com um estalar de dedos,a porta da cela abriu-se,atrás dele,e ele deu passagem para ela.-Ande menina!

Ela o olhou,incerta,e depois de minutos de hesitação,passou por ele.

Cruzaram corredores e subiram escadas,até que alcançaram salões,por onde passaram.Alexandra à frente e Lúcio atrás dela.

-Pare.-Ele a segurou pelo braço,a forçando parar em frente a uma grande porta de carvalho.-Ele está aí,entre.

A jovem encarou a porta.Não estava muito animada em ver,ao vivo,Voldemort.

-Entre!-Lúcio a empurrou,de encontro à porta.Alexandra tropeçou um pouco,mas conseguiu se manter em pé.Com a mão trêmula,ela a levou até a maçaneta e abriu a porta.Entrou no quarto,que parecia ser uma mini-biblioteca,e observou que a um canto havia uma lareira com uma poltrona em frente a essa,mas nenhum sinal de Voldemort.A porta atrás de si fechou-se com um clique,e a poltrona perto da lareira virou-se.

-Seja bem vinda.Desculpe a rudeza,mas não encontrei outro modo de trazê-la.

Voldemort levantou-se,com o rosto oculto pelo capuz das vestes,e Alexandra recuou um passo.

-Não se assuste,não irei feri-la.-Disse,aproximando-se mais,porém isso não diminuiu o medo da menina,que recuou mais ainda.

-Vamos,fale comigo,sei que pode.

Alexandra fechou os olhos,os apertando com força,tudo para deixar a sua mente a mais limpa possível.Uma coisa era esconder seus pensamentos de Harry,outra era fazer isso em presença de um poderoso bruxo das trevas.

-Eu já disse que não irei feri-la.Fale,vamos.

"Afaste-se!"

-Ah,finalmente estamos começando a ter uma comunicação.

"O-o o que você quer comigo?" Falou,abrindo os olhos.

-Você não sabe o quão importante você é?

"Eu não sabia que ser isso era ser importante."

-Claro que é minha querida,você me dará poder.Poder que seu pai me renegou,quando levou você de mim.

"Fala como se eu fosse sua propriedade,algo mais do que uma ferramenta para obter mais poder."

-Mas é claro que você é.Creio que já sabe do nosso laço de sangue.

"Que ambos somos herdeiros de Slytherin?Sim,disso eu sei."

-Não minha cara,falo do nosso outro laço de sangue.

"O quê?"

-Eu tinha uma seguidora.Uma grande Comensal da Morte,que além de seguidora era uma grande amante,gostava de homens poderosos.Um dia ela me apareceu com uma surpresa,um filho.E eu,fiquei extasiado...

Alexandra teve vontade de rir naquele momento,Voldemort com instintos paternais poderia ser muito assustador e ridículo ao mesmo tempo.

-...pois ele poderia ser o milésimo primeiro.Mas não era...porém...você é.Ele me deu você.

A garota ofegou,em choque,agora estava entendo onde ele queria chegar.

-Minha adorável netinha.-Ele deu mais um passo e ela recuou outro.

Não aceitava a noticia de ser a neta do mais sanguinário bruxo que já existiu.E mais uma vez a frase "odeio essa família" ecoou em sua mente.

* * * * *

Os dedos tamborilavam sobre o tampo da mesa,enquanto a perna não parava de tremer embaixo desta.Paciência se esvaindo aos poucos,enquanto os outros discutiam ao seu redor.

-...como alguém pôde entrar nas terras de Hogwarts?...-Uma frase soou ao longe,pois seus ouvidos nada mais captavam do que um "blá,blá,blá,conversa inútil".

Quando o último resquício de paciência se foi,ele se manifestou.

-Será que dariam para parar de criar hipóteses de como ela foi levada,e começar a pensar em um meio de trazê-la de volta!-Harry gritou,interrompendo a reunião da Ordem.

-Harry,é o que estamos tentando fazer.-Falou Sirius.

-Mas não é o que eu estou ouvindo.Tudo que vocês dizem é:

"como ela foi levada...agora que Voldemort a tem Slytherin voltará...isso é um perigo."

Vocês só se preocupam com que pode acontecer agora que ela está com Voldemort,mas nem se importam com o que possa acontecer com ela!-O sangue,nas veias de Harry,corria a mil por hora.

-Harry meu caro,acalme-se.Voldemort não fará mal a ela,pelo simples fato de que ela lhe é muito importante.-Dumbledore falou,tentando aquietar o jovem.Harry deu um suspiro,cansado,e voltou a ficar em silêncio.

-Bem...esqueçamos as perguntas sobre como ela foi tirada das terras da escola...

-Mas Dumbledore,se um Comensal conseguiu entrar aqui,quem garante que outros não entrem?-Indagou Remo.

-Bem,devo dizer que depois desse incidente...-Harry bufou a um canto da mesa.-...eu reforcei a segurança em torno da escola.Porém o jovem Potter tem razão,devemos pensar em uma maneira de trazê-la de volta.

-Finalmente!-Harry pronunciou-se,e Dumbledore sorriu.Esperava uma aproximação de Harry e Alexandra,mas nunca poderia imaginar que isso seria feito de uma forma tão profunda.O que ele esperava ser o retorno de uma antiga amizade,tornou-se algo mais.A união de antigos inimigos.Isso poderia ser considerado algo bom ao mundo mágico.

-Severo,tem algo para nós?

-Infelizmente não,senhor.Nenhum Comensal sabe para onde Voldemort a levou,os únicos de detém esse privilégio de informação são Lúcio e Salazar.

-Salazar nunca poderá vir até nós,agora que Voldemort a tem,ele não irá querer que ninguém ao se redor se afaste,principalmente Salazar.Ele já desconfia,a extremos,do rapaz.

-Quem é Salazar?-Harry interrompeu.

-Ele é...-Sirius o olhou,incerto,pensava que Harry sabia da história de Salazar.-...o filho de Voldemort.

-Voldemort teve um filho?Quem foi à louca que teve coragem de ir pra a cama com aquela coisa?

Sirius riu um pouco,mas mesmo assim a situação não exigia tanta graça.

-Ela também era uma Comensal,a mãe de Salazar.

-Não é à toa que Slytherin tem tantos herdeiros espalhados por aí.

-Na verdade...-Remo entrou na conversa.-...é uma família única.

-Como?-Perguntou Harry.

-Salazar é filho de Voldemort,e Alexandra é filha de Salazar.

Harry franziu o cenho por uns segundos,ainda absorvendo a soma de informações,até que chegou ao resultado delas.

-Está de brincadeira comigo.Alexandra sabe disso?-O rapaz virou-se para o diretor.

-Agora ela deve saber.-Respondeu o homem.-Mas vamos esquecer isso,nossa prioridade agora e arrumar um jeito de trazer a jovem Willians de volta.

* * * * * *

Alex olhou para o aposento ao seu redor.Havia sido transferida das masmorras para um luxuoso quarto,com candelabros,lustres de ouro e cristal,cama com imensos dosséis,escrivaninha,lareira e poltrona.

Um elfo doméstico a olhava intrigada,enquanto ela ainda admirava o quarto.Quando notou a presença da criatura,voltou a sua atenção para ele,erguendo uma sobrancelha,em sinal de confusão.

-O mestre Malffoy pediu que lhe desse isso para vestir para o jantar.

Jantar?Perguntou-se a menina,que havia pensado que como prisioneira,teria suas refeições em seu cárcere de luxo.

A jovem caminhou até o elfo e pegou a roupa nas mãos dele.

Era um vestido longo,que com certeza ia até os seus pés e arrastaria no chão,tinha alças tão finas que mal eram visíveis,era de uma clareza que parecia transparente e ao mesmo tempo brilhoso.Ao toque parecia a mais pura seda,de tão macio,e enquanto apreciava o tecido,viu o elfo lhe estender um par de sapatos.Sandálias transparentes e com um pequeno salto.

-O banheiro é logo ali.-Apontou a criatura,para uma porta atrás de si.-Quando a senhorita estiver pronta,venho buscá-la.-E desapareceu.

Uma hora depois,com Alexandra banhada e vestida,a porta do quarto abriu,mas não era o elfo doméstico que retornara.

-Olá.-Disse o homem,adentrando o quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Alexandra o reconheceu como sendo Salazar,como o homem que ela achava que era o seu pai.

-Vejo que está pronta para o jantar.-A menina o encarou,friamente.Se ele fosse realmente o seu pai,por que não a tirava dali?

-Porque não dá minha cara.-Respondeu a pergunta que estava na mente dela.-Voldemort parece ter olhos em todos os cantos.Apenas aquelas visitas clandestinas que eu fiz a você,eu tive que usar de toda a minha inteligência para visitá-la.

"Teme por sua vida?Então você é realmente o covarde que eu pensei que fosse."

-Não diga isso.Não sou o que pensas.

"Como não?Foi só Voldemort ser derrotado pelo Harry..." A menção desse nome lhe trouxe uma dor no coração.A cena que presenciara um tempo atrás voltou,vívida,a sua mente.

"...que você me largou com um estranho e sumiu.E quando Voldemort voltou,você retorna para servi-lo,como um cachorro assustado."

-Se sumi,foi porque eu tinha certeza que não seria bem criada em minhas mãos.Ewan era a melhor escolha...

"Um Comensal da Morte também.Qual é a diferença?Ele,você,é tudo igual."

-Ewan era um espião,na primeira vez que Voldemort subiu ao poder.Depois que ele foi destruído,ele teve que desaparecer para assim os outros Comensais,os fiéis a Voldemort,não o capturasse.E eu pedi que ele a levasse consigo,pois sabia que os seguidores de Voldemort viriam atrás de mim,atrás de você,para obtê-la.

"Fez isso para me proteger?"

-Sim.

"E minha mãe?Como ela morreu?"

-Ela também era uma espiã,e foi assim que eu a conheci e me apaixonei por ela.Foi por ela que eu desisti do lado das trevas.Quando Voldemort soube disso,a matou.

"Qual era o nome dela?"

-Beatriz.-Salazar aproximou-se dela,tocando-lhe o rosto.-Como você veio parar aqui?As terras de Hogwarts são bem protegidas,o castelo tem muitos feitiços...

"Eu não estava exatamente,dentro do castelo na hora do seqüestro."

-Sei...-Agora Salazar segurou o seu rosto com as duas mãos,e a olhou,como se procurasse algo dentro de seus grandes olhos azuis.-...vejo que há uma raiva contida,algo lhe aconteceu que te magoou muito.Mas por favor,peço que não deixe isso se sobrepor ao seu coração.Assim o ritual não estará completo.

"Você não irá impedir o ritual?"

-Não posso,não tenho poder para isso.A única pessoa que pode é o menino Gryffindor.

"Mas Voldemort sabe que ele irá morrer se realizar o ritual?"

-Não,essa parte o fantasma de Slytherin fez o favor de não lhe contar.

"Eu vou morrer?"

-Não,não se você for forte o bastante,mas...

"O que?"

-Slytherin continuará a te importunar,até que você desperte o mal completo,pois...

"O quê?"

-Ele a quer também.

"Hã?"

-Seus poderes trarão Slytherin de volta a vida,mas você não irá perdê-los,você ainda será a milésima primeira,a que receberá todos os poderes de Slytherin,e ele vai querer um forte aliado ao seu lado.

"Por isso que ele insiste tanto em que eu desperte esse tal mal?"

-Sim.Pois de nada lhe adiantará uma parceira que tem compaixão,você deve saber que a maior parte da fonte de pode de Slytherin vem da maldade que ele criou em seu coração...Por isso,se ele vir que não alcançou o seu objetivo,aí sim ele te matará.Mas isso não pode acontecer,pois somente você poderá o destruir,com a ajuda do menino Gryffindor.

"Ah que maravilha,quando eu pensei que a coisa iria acabar no ritual..."

-E eu também não quero que você morra.Portanto faça o que peço...

"O quê?"

A conversa do dois foi interrompida por um elfo doméstico,o mesmo que tinha entregado o vestido a Alex,que apareceu no quarto.

-Senhorita,senhor.Mestre mandou avisar que o jantar está servido.

Eles assentiram e saíram do quarto,rumo a sala de jantar.

* * * * *

-Harry?-Hermione o chamou.Estavam o três,Hermione,Harry e Rony,sentados nos sofás da sala comunal.O silêncio reinou no local,por um bom tempo.

-O quê?-O rapaz levantou a sua cabeça,que a momentos atrás estava abaixada,com ele encarando os pés.

-O que a Ordem vai fazer pela Alex?-Hermione e Rony conheciam a Ordem,assim como faziam parte da mesma.

-Eles não sabem,não sabem o que fazer,não sabem para onde a levaram.Estão esperando o Malfoy retornar com a informação.

-Nunca pensei que aquela cobra do Malfoy fosse jogar do nosso lado.-Resmungou Rony.-É duro admitir isso,mas ele me surpreendeu.

Harry deu um sorriso,Rony Weasley admitir um erro era uma coisa rara,que deveria ser apreciada por aquele que sofreu injustiça sob o seu olhar.

-Agora ele tem o aval para namorar a Gina?-Harry brincou.

-Tem...a muito contragosto,mas tem.Porém do que adianta?Ele terminou com ela.O que dá mais um ponto para ele.Malfoy ama a minha irmã o suficiente para preferir ficar longe dela e protegê-la,do que ficar perto e a ferir.

-Ele vai gostar de saber disso.-O sorriso de Harry sumiu.

-Harry,ela vai ficar bem.Embora me assuste um pouco saber o verdadeiro motivo de Você-Sabe-Quem ter a pego.

Harry havia contado aos amigos toda e história de Alexandra,depois que essa foi seqüestrada.

-O que me preocupa Hermione,é que eu não chegue a tempo de impedir o ritual.E se isso acontecer eu vou ser obrigado a...-Um caroço desceu a garganta do rapaz.

-Chegaremos a tempo Harry.Impediremos o ritual.

-Chegaremos?Impediremos?Por que está tudo no plural,Rony?

-Oras,você realmente acha que vai sozinho para essa batalha?

Harry deu um meio sorriso.Sempre podia contar com os seus amigos.

* * * * *

Alexandra encarou o prato de comida colocado a sua frente.A mesa onde estava tinha oito lugares,mas apenas quatro estavam ocupados.Nas extremidades estavam sentados Voldemort e ela.Ao seu lado estava sentado Lúcio e ao lado de Voldemort,Salazar.

-A comida não está boa?-Indagou Voldemort.-Sabe,creio que você deve ter conhecimento do ritual.Certo?

Ela não fez nenhum movimento e não pensou em nada.

-Pois bem,eu devo lhe dizer que gostaria muito que você fosse a minha aliada.Ainda será poderosa,depois que transferir a sua energia a mim.Será de grande ajuda.O que acha?

"Aliada?" Pensou.

-Sim.

"Quem lhe disse isso?Slytherin?"

-Oh sim.Quando ele começou a aparecer para mim,ele me mostrou o caminho para me vingar de todos aqueles que eu detestava.Mostrou-me o caminho para me tornar mais poderoso.Imagine a satisfação que eu senti ao descobrir que era parente dele.Imagine como me senti ao saber que poderia ser poderoso como ele.Foi Slytherin que me falou sobre você,que me disse que você seria a fonte de obtenção de energia e ao mesmo tempo uma grande aliada.

"Mas pelo que sei,o mal que está dentro de mim tem que ser despertado,para você obter todos os poderes de Slytherin."

-Eu sei,mas sei também que Slytherin deve ter feito um ótimo trabalho,quando você estava em Hogwarts.Deve ter aberto os seus olhos.

Alexandra franziu o cenho,e mirou Voldemort.

-Lembre-se minha cara,tudo o que ele disse e mostrou,foi a verdade.

Nesse ponto ela tinha que concordar com Voldemort.Slytherin não havia mentido para ela.Disse que Ewan era um Comensal da Morte,e isso era verdade,ele também havia sido abatido por um Auror.E estava recuperando-se no outro esconderijo de Voldemort.Ele lhe falou que nem todos os "bonzinhos",eram tão bons assim.E que nem sempre os grifinórios eram confiáveis.

"Diga-me?..." Alexandra pausou,por um longo tempo.

"...Se eu me unir a você,terei minha vingança contra o Potter?"

-Oras,por que quer o Potter?Pensei que vocês se entendiam muito bem.

"Falou bem,nos entendíamos,não nos entendemos mais.Vamos dizer que ele me traiu,literalmente.E então terei a minha vingança?"

-Claro que sim minha querida.

Alexandra deu um sorriso lascivo.

"Muito obrigada,vovô."


	15. Ritual,o retorno de Slytherin

_NA:Dessa vez,esse capítulo saiu mais curto que o anterior,mas não importa.Bem,o título parece até de filme americano (ih Anna aí nesse ponto você acertou),mas eu não consegui pensar em nada melhor.E olha só gente outra ameaça de morte,dessa vez da Anna,ela quer me matar porque eu separei o Harry da Alex,mas tipo assim eu tive que fazer,certo.Lilith,cena melosa?Pois é,foi apenas para não perder o habito,hehehe.E a fic está chegando na reta final,que bom que curtiram até agora.Beijos a todos._

**RITUAL,O RETORNO DE SLYTHERIN**

Draco caminhou,cautelosamente,pelos salões da Mansão Malfoy.Esperava encontrar uma pista de para onde Alexandra foi levada,e não se decepcionou com isso,pois logo encontrou resultado para a sua busca.

Assim que dobrou o corredor,deparou-se com a figura de Pedro Pettigrew,saindo de uma sala.A sala de estudos de seu pai.Quando o viu,Pedro parou e fitou o jovem no corredor.

-O que faz aqui?

-Vim pegar algumas coisas que meu pai esqueceu,para o ritual.

-O ritual?Pensei que apenas Lúcio e Salazar participariam do ritual.

-Oras, por que somente eles?

-Por que são os que o mestre mais confia.-O homem fez uma expressão de desgosto.

-Ele também confia em mim.E você,por que não está lá?

-Tenho outras coisas a fazer a pedido do mestre.

Draco estreitou os olhos,que faiscaram as luzes das velas do corredor.Um meio sorriso surgiu no canto de seus lábios,e Pedro estranhou isso.

-Não sabe onde será realizado o ritual.Não é isso?

-Por que diz isso?

-Você lambe o chão por onde Voldemort passa.Por isso achei estranho você não estar lá para o ritual.Com certeza não deve saber onde é.

-Mas é claro que sei!-Retrucou Pedro,com voz esganiçada.

-E o que você está fazendo aqui então?

-Eu já disse...-Falou,vendo que Draco se aproximava cada vez mais.-...tenho que fazer um serviço para o mestre.

-Então você realmente sabe onde vai ser realizado o ritual.

-Sei...-Draco,agora,estava a poucos centímetros de distância de Pedro.Que o olhava com desconfiança.-...Você não sabe?Pensei que tivesse aqui a mando de Lúcio...

-Você tem certeza que sabe onde.-Draco o cortou,e Pedro não entendeu essa insistência do rapaz,mas mesmo assim respondeu,novamente.

-Sim.

-Bom...-Disse,Draco,que num movimento rápido,desferiu um golpe contra o rosto do homem a sua frente,que logo caiu inconsciente no chão.-Ai!-Draco segurou o punho,nunca batera em alguém,de verdade,sempre recorrera à magia.Mas desde que se tornara Comensal,para poder trabalhar pela Ordem,estava cheio de vontade de descontar a sua raiva,da maneira mais trouxa possível,em alguém.

-É bom saber mesmo,seu imbecil...-O loiro conjurou cordas que envolveram o corpo de Pettigrew.-...senão,da próxima vez...-Pegou as cordas e começou a arrastar o corpo.-...eu uso uma maldição em você.

Chegou à primeira lareira que viu e usando o pó de flú,voltou para Hogwarts.

* * * * * *

Alex olhou para o céu,através das grades da janela de seu quarto.Já dava para ter uma certa visão do alinhamento dos planetas,logo todos estariam na ordem,o que seria no dia seguinte,quando fosse o seu aniversário.

O barulho de um abrir e fechar de porta desviou a sua atenção,da janela,para o centro do quarto.Parado lá,estava Salazar,que a olhava de maneira estranha.

-O que você disse naquele jantar não pode ser sério.É?

A menina desceu do parapeito,onde estava,e caminhou até a cama,sentando-se nela e fitando o homem.Nada respondeu.

-Alexandra,o que eu tanto lhe falei sobre...

"E por que eu deveria te ouvir?Você me abandonou,lembra-se,isso não lhe dá nenhum direito sobre mim." Falou,com voz monótona.

-Alex,por que você quer o Potter?

"Eu já lhe disse...disse ao vovô..."

-Não chame aquele homem de avô.-O controle de Salazar,que imperava a maior parte do tempo,e a sua frieza,perdeu-se ao ver o jeito que Alexandra tratava Voldemort,como se fosse um parente muito querido.-Ele é a desgraça de nossa família,causou a morte de sua avó,a de sua mãe e a de tantas outras pessoas.

"E eu com isso?"

Salazar piscou,chocado.Como uma menina tão meiga poderia se tornar tão fria,do dia para a noite?

-Alexandra,o que o menino Potter te fez?

"Ele fingiu gostar de mim.Slytherin estava certo o tempo todo,ele só se aproximou de mim para me vigiar,me ter sobre o seu olhar,para assim pode me destruir quando tivesse chance."

-Ele não faria isso,grifinórios não são assim.

"Pedro Pettigrew."

-O que tem ele?

"Traiu os amigos,os matou,mandou outro para a cadeia,e era um grifinório."

-Há exceções,mas mesmo assim isso não se estende a Harry.

"Por que não?O que o torna diferente?O fato de ele ser herdeiro de Gryffindor?Não foi o próprio que se voltou contra o seu melhor amigo e o matou?"

-Porque Slytherin era um assassino.

"Ele apenas tinha ideais diferentes."

-Eu não acredito que você realmente se deixou levar pela conversa de Slytherin.

"Eu não deixei me levar por ninguém,apenas cheguei à conclusão que ele estava certo."

-Alexandra,isso é loucura.

"Não.Gosto disso,gosto da idéia do poder.Quero dizer,o que há de mal em eu querer ser um pouco egoísta?"

 -Como?

"Pense bem,posso voltar a falar,me vingarei do Potter traidor..."

-Faz isso por causa de um desentendimento amoroso?Por ciúmes?

 "Talvez.Ou talvez porque eu tenha cansado de ser a boazinha,que faz tudo o que os outros querem,assim eles podem me usar e mentir para mim à vontade.Slytherin não mentiu..." Seu tom de voz não se alterava,permanecia frio e desprovido de emoções.E isso surpreendia Salazar cada vez mais.

-Mas vai te usar.

"Mas serei recompensada com isso.E isso não muda o fato,que pelo menos ele foi sincero ao dizer que precisava de mim."

-Era o que eu temia,o sangue de Slytherin está de corrompendo.O que eu temia aconteceu.E eu que pensei que com você seria diferente.Você seria mais forte.

"Pois é querido pai..." Ela levantou-se da cama,seus olhos azuis ganhando uma coloração prata.

"...me tornei o que vocês mais temiam...o mal encarnado."

* * * * *

Draco jogou o corpo,amarrado e inconsciente,de Pedro a um canto da sala de reunião da Ordem.

-Mas o que é isso?-Indagou Snape.

-Pediram que eu trouxesse informações para descobrir onde era o ritual,aí está.

-Pettigrew.-Sirius rosnou.

-Também pensei que o Black ficaria feliz com isso.

-Você o estuporou?-Harry aproximara-se do corpo e o olhou,com nojo.

-Não.Foi um soco mesmo,ele me irritou.-Draco rodou sobre os pés e caminhou através da sala,sentando-se,logo depois,em seu lugar na mesa de reuniões.

-Vamos ver o que ele sabe.-Dumbledore sacou a sua varinha e apontou para o homem.-_Inervate._

Pedro acordou,atordoado,e deparou-se com vários rostos o olhando.Tentou se mexer,mas as cordas em volta de seu corpo apertavam mais a cada movimento.

-Fale Pettigrew,onde será o ritual.-Sirius ficou a frente de todos e Pedro encolheu-se o máximo que pôde.

-Si-Si Sirius?

-Não!Mamãe Noel.Fale logo!

-Não sei do que está falando?

O rosto de Sirius contraiu-se em raiva e ele estava a ponto de atacar Pedro,quando a mão de Dumbledore,em seu ombro,o parou.

-Severo vá a minha sala por favor,pegue a poção.

Rapidamente,Snape saiu da sala de reuniões e foi até a sala do diretor.Minutos depois,retornou a sala com um frasco,contendo um líquido transparente.Passou o frasco para o diretor e prontamente Sirius forçou a boca de Pedro a abrir-se.Assim que ele engoliu o líquido,Dumbledore começou o interrogatório.

-Onde está Voldemort?

-Na casa de veraneio de Lúcio Malfoy.

-Onde fica essa casa?

-A leste daqui.

-Quanto tempo de viagem?

-Um dia.

-Podemos aparatar,usar pó de flú,ou chave de portal?

-Não.

-Por quê?

-Voldemort lançou feitiços protetores em volta de toda a área da mansão.

-O ritual será realizado lá mesmo?

-Sim.

-Isso é tudo.Moody!-Olho-Tonto virou-se ao chamado do diretor.-Leve-o ao Ministério.Arthur cuidará dele.

Como havia sido indicado,Arthur Weasley assumiu o cargo de novo Ministro da Magia.

Olho-Tonto pegou Pedro pelas cordas que o prendiam,e o levou para fora da sala.

-Agora...quanto a vocês.-Dumbledore voltou-se para Remo,Harry,Rony,Hermione,Snape e Sirius.-...preparem-se,vamos partir daqui a duas horas.

Rapidamente saíram da sala.Os três grifinórios rumaram a torre para pegar as coisas necessárias,pois logo estariam em uma batalha de vida ou morte.

* * * * *

Alexandra deu uma volta de 360°,em frente ao espelho.Usava um vestido totalmente contra os seus princípios.Branco demais,decotado demais.O vestido era parecido com o que tinha usado na primeira noite,durante o jantar com Voldemort,tinha o toque da mais pura seda.Na parte da frente havia um decote que ia do seu pescoço até um pouco abaixo do umbigo,em forma de "v".As costas ficavam nuas,devido ao fato de que era frente única.A saia descia ao longo de seu corpo,sendo que na altura do quadril havia um cordão de prata que segurava o vestido,fazendo contornar as suas curvas,que só agora apareciam,lhe dando uma forma mais feminina.

No entanto,por mais belo que fosse o vestido,ela ainda se sentia nua dentro dele.Um clique chamou a sua atenção,e ela virou-se para ver o próprio Voldemort dentro de seu quarto.

-O vestido ficou muito bem em você.

"Ele e o nada dá no mesmo."

-Bem...quero lhe dar uma coisa.

"O quê?"

-Isso.-Ele estendeu uma mão óssea,a qual estava enroscado um cordão de prata,com uma serpente na ponta e uma esmeralda fazendo o papel do olho da serpente.-Foi de minha mãe,depois meu,eu daria ao seu pai,mas ele me traiu,então...

"Deve ser algo que é passado de pai para filho."

-Com certeza minha querida.

Alexandra caminhou até Voldemort e parou em sua frente,depois se virou de costas pra ele em uma clara indicação de que era para ele colocar o colar em seu pescoço.E foi o que ele fez.

-Pronta?

A jovem assentiu e saiu do quarto,acompanhando Voldemort até o local,dentro do jardim da mansão,onde seria realizado o tal ritual.

Ficou deslumbrada ao ver a decoração do jardim.Quatro colunas,com archotes nas pontas,tinham sido erguidas em torno de uma mesa de mármore ao centro do quadrado,formado pelas colunas.Praticamente embaixo de um céu estrelado,onde se podia ver os planetas alinhados.Ao redor do quadrado estavam os Comensais de mais confiança de Voldemort,que observavam,calados,o caminhar dos dois bruxos.

-Agora,deite-se na mesa de mármore.

Alexandra fez o que lhe foi pedido e deitou-se.Do nada,correntes prenderam suas mãos e pés,e ela as olhou,intrigada.

-Não vou mentir,dizendo que o ritual não é doloroso.Isso é apenas para segurança.

A menina nada fez,relaxou e permaneceu parada.

Quando o último planeta alinhou com a terra,Voldemort sacou a sua varinha e a apontou para o peito da garota.

"_Aqui jaz a milésima de todos que pela terra correram_..." Começou a recitar,com a ponta da varinha incandescendo.

"...a escolhida para todos os poderes acolher.Desperte e entregue-me sua força,traga aquilo que se perdeu."

"_Ressurges."_

A ponta da varinha brilhou mais,e uma luz verde chocou-se contra o corpo da garota,que se pudesse gritar,o eco de sua voz seria ouvido a quilômetros de distância,devido à dor que a corroia por dentro e a deixava com a sensação de que estava sendo partida em dois,e atacada por várias facas afiadas.Uma serpente esbranquiçada estava tomando forma,sobre a pele nua,entre o vale dos seios,até o umbigo.Enquanto Alex se contorcia de dor,em cima da mesa.

Ao longe,enquanto voava a toda velocidade sobre a sua Firebolt,Harry pode ver a luz verde que brotava entre as árvores e subia aos céus.Apertou o cabo de sua vassoura,a incitando a correr mais,e disparou,com mais velocidade em direção ao local.

Logo,a luz não saía mais da varinha de Voldemort,mas sim do corpo de Alexandra.Aos poucos a serpente foi dando lugar a forma do menino loiro que por anos atormentou os que passaram por Hogwarts e tinham o sangue de Slytherin.O brilho intensificou-se e a serpente sumiu,e em seu lugar,pairando sobre o corpo de Alexandra,estava Salazar Slytherin

O jovem,que fora formado pela luz,sorriu ao corpo de Alex,que se encontrava,naquele momento,desfalecido sobre a mesa,e depois sorriu a Voldemort.

-Muito obrigado.Idiota.-O espectro de Slytherin voou até Voldemort,entrando em seu corpo.O bruxo caiu de joelhos,sua pele rasgando,seus dedos ósseos dando lugar a dedos pálidos.Seus olhos vermelhos sendo substituídos por orbes azuis,fios claros brotavam de sua cabeça.Agora uma luz prata era emanada e se intensificava cada vez mais.Gritos ecoando mais fortes na escuridão.Comensais apenas observando a transformação,até que tudo parou.A luz apagou-se,os gritos morreram,o silêncio predominou o local.

A figura levantou-se,um sorriso emplastrado em sua face,um sorriso que não era nada bondoso.Olhou a sua volta,olhou para o seu corpo e para a figura de Alex deitada na mesa.Caminhou até ela e a soltou,tirando o seu corpo de sobre a mesa.

-Muito bom minha querida,muito bom.-Acariciou a face e depositou um beijo na testa dela.

Levantou-a no colo e olhou a sua volta,para os Comensais que ainda o observava.

-A partir de hoje,eu sou o seu novo mestre.E é a mim que vocês irão obedecer.

As pessoas nas vestes nada disseram,e o silêncio foi o bastante para Slytherin tomar como assentimento deles.

Porém,um movimento chamou a sua atenção.E ele viu,viu aquele que tanto queria se vingar.Harry acabara de pousar,acompanhado de Rony,Mione e outros,no centro daquele círculo.Seus olhos verdes estreitaram-se ao ver o corpo,inconsciente,de Alexandra nos braços de Slytherin,fúria tomando conta de seu ser,e com a mão ele apertou mais forte o cabo da vassoura.

-O que fez com ela?-Rosnou.

-Gryffindor.Aprecio o fato de ter vindo.Poupa-me o trabalho de ir atrás de você.

-Dê-me a Alex de volta!-Falou em tom baixo e mortal.

-Ah meu caro,eu tenho outros planos para ela.A menina me será útil,uma grande aliada.-Ele abaixou-se,depositando o corpo no chão,com a varinha de Voldemort,apontou para ela e a reanimou.-_Salute._-Disse.

Alexandra abriu os olhos,e piscou várias vezes.Sorriu ao ver o rosto de Slytherin a sua frente.

-Querida,quer se juntar a eles?-Slytherin,falou,de maneira amável.A jovem mexeu no intuito de levantar-se e Slytherin a ajudou a se erguer do chão.

Alex olhou a sua volta,parecia que o ritual havia sido completado.Olhou para os Comensais,o grupo formado pelo trio de Hogwarts e mais alguns conhecidos seus,e desconhecidos.Um sorriso malicioso cruzou a sua face,distorcendo as expressões infantis.Deu um passo à frente de Slytherin,o sorriso aumentando mais ainda,e todos a observaram,esperando o seu próximo movimento.

"Morra Potter!" Ecoou na mente de Harry.Alexandra levantou a mão e em um movimento conjurou,com todas as letras.

"Avada Kedavra!"


	16. A batalha final

NA:Wow,penúltimo capítulo,e antes que eu receba outras ameaças de morte,deixe-me avisar que ainda tem o epílogo,então esperem,e não me matem.Nossa essa fic saiu bem rápida,são raras as fics minhas que saem sem eu ter um bloqueio no meio delas.Bem os agradecimentos eu vou deixar para o último capítulo.Eu sei que os capítulos saíram um atrás do outro,mas não esperem muito para esse fim de semana,porque eu estarei ocupada,mas é bem provável que o epílogo seja publicado no domingo (se meu irmão não alugar o pc).Beijos.

BATALHA FINAL 

"Morra Potter!Avada Kedavra!"

Harry ficou parado,atônito,observando o feitiço vir em sua direção,até que Rony,num ímpeto,o puxou pelo braço e o tirou do trajeto do feitiço.Que seguiu em frente e atingiu um Comensal atrás deles.

-O que estão esperando?-Rugiu,Slytherin.-Mate-os!

Todos os Comensais sacaram as suas varinhas e partiram para a batalha,o mesmo fora feito por Harry,que havia saído de seu estado catatônico,e os outros bruxos e aurores que havia vindo com ele.

Slytherin começou a caminhar para Harry,queria ter logo a sua vingança contra Gryffindor,quando uma mão,pequena e fria,em seu braço,o parou.

"Será que seria pedir muito ter o Potter para mim?" Indagou,Alex.

-Minha querida,sabe que espero essa vingança há milênios.

"Prometo que não o machucarei..." Slytherin ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"...muito." Completou Alexandra com um sorriso malicioso.A face de Slytherin se iluminou com igual sorriso,e ele assentiu a menina.

Alexandra deu um passo à frente e começou a caminhar,calmamente,entre os bruxos que lutavam nos gramados daquele jardim.Ao encontrar Harry,que batalhava com um Comensal,novamente ela ergueu a sua mão e lançou a maldição mortal,para retirar o Comensal do caminho.

Quando viu o homem cair morto a sua frente,sem nada ter feito,Harry levantou os olhos do corpo e deparou-se com o olhar frio de Alexandra.Os olhos azuis dela há muito perderam a sua cor natural,e agora brilhavam em uma coloração prata,como se fosse metal líquido.Seu rosto estava sem expressão nenhuma e seu caminhar era como o de um predador pronto para abordar a sua vítima.

-Alex?O que aconteceu com você?-Harry abaixou a varinha,assim como Alexandra poderia fazer feitiços sem ela,mas preferia manter a varinha consigo,por estima e segurança.Não havia aperfeiçoado a habilidade de não usar a varinha para executar

magia.

"Nada." Ela moveu a sua mão,e Harry fora arremessado para longe,caindo aos pés de Slytherin.

-Ela não é linda?-Falou o homem,com escárnio,ao ver o choque no rosto do jovem.

Rapidamente ele se levantou e fitou a menina,foi nesse instante que ele sentiu como se um par de mãos o estivesse erguendo do chão,através do pescoço.Mas não havia ninguém lá.Um pouco mais à frente,podia-se ver Alex levantando o braço e fechando o punho,como se estivesse estrangulando alguém.

Harry poderia reagir,ele tinha que reagir.Mas lançar um feitiço em uma pessoa que amava não estava em seus planos para essa batalha.Não esperava que fosse encontrar Alexandra nesse estado,e ele não queria machucá-la.

Assim como começou,o aperto em torno do seu pescoço sumiu.Harry caiu na terra firme,com uma mão em volta do pescoço e respirando pesadamente,em busca de ar.Olhou para Alexandra para ver o que a tinha obrigado a parar e a viu levantando-se do chão.Salazar havia lançado um feitiço para lhe parar,mas não tinha surtido efeito,no máximo lhe tirou a concentração.

"Homem idiota!" Mirou Salazar e movimentou as mãos,o lançando para longe,por entre as árvores.

"Agora...Onde eu estava?Ah,sim!" Voltou-se para Harry.

"Expelliarmus!" A varinha de Harry voou até Alexandra,e depois sumiu nas mãos dela.

-Alexandra,você não sabe o que está fazendo.

-Errado meu caro.-Slytherin disse ao longe,para Harry,enquanto livrava-se de um auror que estava preste a atacá-lo.-Ela sabe exatamente o que faz.

Alexandra caminhou até Harry,pronta para lançar outro feitiço.Vendo que de nada adiantaria os seus pedidos,Harry resolveu que era hora de contra atacar.

-Eu sinto muito...-Murmurou.-Petrificus Totallis.-Tentou um encanto que a paralisaria e a tiraria da batalha.

O feitiço atingiu Alexandra,que prontamente parou e seu corpo todo congelou,mas não ficou neste estado por muito tempo.

"Finito Incantatem." Retrucou e recuperou os seus movimentos.

"Esqueceu que eu não preciso de boca para conjurar feitiços?Não vai adiantar nada,tudo que você fizer eu vou escapar.Agora...é minha vez."

* * * * * *

Hermione recuou mais um pouco,até que uma maldita pedra no caminho a fez tropeçar e perder a sua varinha.Seus olhos estavam largos,diante do sorriso satisfeito que Lúcio colocava em seu rosto.

-Sangue ruim.Será um prazer te matar.

Ela tentou levantar-se,mas toda a sua coragem havia se esvaído e o medo estava paralisando cada fibra do seu ser.Amaldiçoou-se internamente por ter sido tão descuidada,coisa que ela nunca fora na vida.E amaldiçoou-se por depois de tantos anos,lidando com o lado das trevas,encontrar-se aqui,caída em frente a um Comensal,tremendo como um rato acuado.

-Vai pastar!-Disse,revelando a raiva que começava a substituir o medo.

-Corajosa,mas mesmo assim vai morrer.-Lúcio ergueu a varinha,pronto para atacar,mas nunca conseguiu terminar o feitiço.Seu corpo estava morto,antes de tocar o chão.

Hermione olhou para a figura morta aos seus pés,e depois levantou o seu olhar.Draco estendia-lhe a mão,para lhe ajudar a se levantar.Um braço estava ferido e sangue emplastrava seus cabelos loiros,e sua face estava sem emoções.

-Você...você....o matou.

-Não diga Granger.-Disse,em escárnio.

-Por quê?-Hermione olhava,chocada,para o rapaz a sua frente,agora que estava no mesmo nível de altura dele,talvez uma cabeça mais baixa.

-Porque ele ia te matar.Olhe a sua volta Granger.Isso é uma guerra,é matar ou morrer.E o mundo não perdeu muita coisa.

Ele afastou-se indo ajudar Snape,que lutava em um outro ponto do jardim.

A jovem olhou a sua volta,Draco tinha razão.Aquilo era uma guerra.Corpos jaziam no chão,sangue estava espalhado para todos os lados.Cada vez mais Comensais apareciam do nada,enquanto ao longe,Slytherin observava tudo,deleitado.

Um flash ruivo chamou a sua atenção,Rony estava sendo cercado por três Comensais.Rapidamente ela recuperou a sua varinha e correu até ele.Derrubando o primeiro adversário,quando chegou perto do rapaz.Entrou no meio da roda de Comensais e juntou-se a Rony.

-O que faz aqui?Posso dar conta deles.-Protestou Rony.

-Com certeza.-Zombou Hermione.-Mas como eu te conheço,você deve ter esquecido todo o treinamento que recebemos.-Falou,referindo-se ao treinamento mágico que Harry,Rony,ela e mais alguns alunos que se juntaram a Ordem,e que também estavam naquela batalha,receberam desde seu quinto ano em Hogwarts.

-Claro que não,eu não me esqueci de que somos uma parada dura quando estamos lutando juntos.-Rony sorriu a ela,e Hermione sorriu de volta.Prontamente retornaram a batalha.

O cão negro correu mais rápido floresta adentro,com um grupo de perseguidores atrás de si.Passou por árvores,pulou arbustos,até que chegou em um ponto em que parou,assim como os sete Comensais que estavam em seu encalço.Virou-se e sua forma canina deu lugar à de um homem,com um sorriso vitorioso em sua face,o que confundiu os seus perseguidores.Que nada viram,quando flashes e mais flashes de luzes cruzaram as árvores.Uma emboscada,totalmente bem sucedida,e como cobaia,Sirius Black.

Neville saiu de seu esconderijo,acompanhando de mais alguns alunos.

-O plano funcionou.-Disse Justino Finch-Fletchey.

O plano em si,consistia em que um grupo fosse até o local do ritual e tentasse impedir a realização desse,e outro ficasse escondido na floresta,caso uma batalha começasse.Assim,a forma animago de Sirius atrairia um grupo de Comensais a serem abatidos.

-Bem,hora de voltarmos.Os outros precisam de nós.-Falou Sirius,retornando pelo caminho que veio,sendo seguido por parte dos alunos e a outra parte ficou em vigília dos Comensais caídos.

* * * * *

-Chega!-Ordenou Slytherin,assim que Alexandra estava pronta a atacar,mais uma vez,Harry.

"O quê?"

-Eu quero acabar com ele.

"Mas..."

-Alexandra,obedeça-me!

Alex recuou,contrariada,e fitou Harry,que sangrava em alguns pontos do corpo e respirava com dificuldade.Slytherin sorriu a essa imagem.

-Agora,hora de morrer.

-Você é...tão...covarde...que precisa de uma garota para me matar.Se estivesse no auge de minhas forças,eu acabaria em um piscar de olhos,com você.

-Até a arrogância você herdou daquele sujeito.Mas deixa estar.Hora do golpe final,com o mais doloroso e mortal feitiço,criado por mim.

As expressões tornaram-se fria e os olhos azuis de Slytherin ganharam a mesma coloração prata que estavam nos de Alexandra.

-_Coronatis.-_Invocou o feitiço que consistia em comprimir o coração do adversário,até que esse sofresse de um ataque cardíaco.Algo lento e doloroso,o tipo de derrota que mais agradava Slytherin.Porém,algo não estava certo.Harry não se contorcia,não gritava,não fazia nenhuma expressão de dor.

-_CORONATIS!_-Berrou,mas não obteve resultados.Algo realmente estava muito errado.-GRRRR VOCÊ!

Rugiu,Slytherin,voltando-se para Alexandra,que sorria maliciosamente para ele. 

-Sua miserável,você não despertou.-Os olhos de Slytherin flamejavam em fúria.

O feitiço para provocar o ataque cardíaco,exigia o lado mais negro do bruxo,para poder usá-lo,e sem isso não surtia efeito.Ou seja,Slytherin precisava de seu lado maligno,coisa que aparentemente,não lhe foi repassado durante a sua ressurreição.

-Você mentiu!Fingiu esse tempo todo!-Slytherin avançou em direção a jovem,em suas mãos surgira uma espada.Alex deu um passou para trás,e o seu corpo encontrou-se com a madeira de uma árvore.Quando o bruxo estava a ponto de desferir o seu golpe fatal,algo o impediu.Uma outra espada bloqueou o percurso da primeira,e o repeliu.

Harry postou-se em frente à Alexandra em atitude protetora,em suas mãos estava a espada de Gryffindor,a mesma que ele tirou do chapéu seletor em seu segundo ano.

-Ótimo,os pombinhos vão morrer juntos!-O bruxo,rosnou.As suas costas,mostrava-se uma cena de puro caos.Gritos,flashes,mortes,fugas,entre outras coisas,acontecia naquele exato momento.

Harry o encarou,feliz por dentro com o fato de que tudo que Alexandra fez foi fingimento,um fingimento doloroso,era verdade,mas fingimento.Estava com a espada de Gryffindor empunhada à frente de seu corpo,com as mãos apertando o cabo com força.Seu tórax subia e descia rapidamente em busca de ar,e estava com o corpo todo dolorido,mas mesmo assim manteve-se firme diante do olhar assassino do homem a sua frente.Mas não poderia garantir se conseguiria proteger alguém no estado em que estava.E parecia que Slytherin havia percebido isso.

-Bem,acho que é hora de acabar com isso.Avada...-Alexandra arregalou os olhos ao ouvir as palavras começarem a sair da boca do bruxo.E ficou mais assustada ainda com o fato de que Harry não se movia.Rapidamente ela circundou o corpo de Harry,ficando em frente a ele e o abraçou.-...Kedavra!

O feitiço veio em direção a eles,e quanto mais Harry tentava tirar Alexandra do caminho,mas forte ela o abraçava.Uma luz prata começou a circundar os dois e foi-se intensificando a cada segundo.No momento em que o feitiço bateu em seus corpos,Harry sentiu um solavanco que o empurrou de encontro à árvore.Slytherin também sentiu o mesmo,que o jogou ao chão.

Quando abriu os seus olhos,o rapaz encontrou a figura de Alexandra,inconsciente,sobre o seu colo.

-Alex?-Ele chamou,balançando,levemente,o corpo dela.-Alex não se atreva a fazer isso comigo.

Ela não respondia,seu peito não mexia.Ela não estava respirando.

Os olhos de Harry começaram a arder,e o sangue dele começou a correr mais rápido pelo seu corpo.Lágrimas rolavam,desapercebidas,pelo seu rosto.Era a segunda vez,a segunda vez que alguém que o amava arriscava sua vida para salvá-lo de uma maldição mortal.

Deu um beijo nos lábios,os quais não emitiam nem um sopro de ar,pegou a espada,antes esquecida por causa do impacto,depositou o corpo de Alexandra na terra molhada com o sereno que começava a cair naquela noite fria e tenebrosa.Levantou-se,cambaleou um pouco e foi em direção ao outro bruxo.

Slytherin,tentava se levantar,ainda atordoado com o que acontecera.Sentira um impacto forte e seu corpo parecia mais fraco do que antes.Quando conseguiu pôr-se de pé,sentiu uma lâmina fria atravessar o seu abdômen. 

Os olhos azuis,surpresos,encontraram frios olhos verdes,encolerizados.

-Mas olhem só...-Disse Harry em um tom de voz que não foi nada mais que um sussurro.-...Você sente dor.

Sangue começou a escorrer da boca d Slytherin,e Harry afundou mais a lâmina no corpo dele a girando com as mãos.

-E parece que não é imortal.Isso foi um erro,para que todo esse trabalho de maldição e ritual,se você não vive para sempre.

-Mas...-Tossiu,cuspindo um pouco de sangue.-...eu posso agüentar...posso sobreviver a isso.Não é dessa maneira...trouxa...que você vai me matar.

-Tem razão...-Harry enterrou mais a espada,até que o cabo encontrou-se com a pele,ensangüentada,do bruxo.Aproximou-se dele e sussurrou em seu ouvido,de maneira fria e mortal.-Avada Kedavra.

Uma luz verde saiu das mãos do jovem,e percorrendo a espada alcançou o corpo do outro bruxo,que aos pouco foi desintegrando-se como estátua de areia ao vento.Deixando,no final,apenas a espada de Gryffindor para trás.

Harry soltou a arma,que caiu em um baque surdo na grama,e voltou para onde o corpo de Alexandra estava.

Aos poucos,a guerra foi dissipando-se.Comensais foram pegos,outros mortos,alguns fugiram,mas seriam pegos mais tarde.Guerreiros feridos apoiavam-se uns nos outros.Os que estavam em condições melhores de saúde,ajudavam a curar ferimentos mais graves nos outros companheiros.

Rony e Hermione,apoiando-se um no outro,caminharam até Harry,que abraçava o corpo de Alexandra,a embalando como se fosse um bebê.

-Harry?-Hermione chamou,mas ele nada respondeu.

-Harry amigo.Você está bem?-Indagou,Rony.

Harry levantou os olhos e fitou os dois amigos.Rodou os orbes verdes pelo local e viu que tudo havia acabado.As batalhas,as mortes,Voldemort havia ido,a maldição foi encerrada.Não haveria mais medo,sua cicatriz não doeria mais.Pessoas assassinadas descansariam em paz.Teria uma vida,uma vida com o seu padrinho.Seria feliz,pois saberia que sempre teria amigos e que eles estariam seguros.

Os olhos verdes iluminaram-se com um sorriso.

-Está tudo perfeito.-Disse,caindo logo em seguida,na escuridão.


	17. O que me torna tão especial

_NA:Bem e aí está o último capítulo da história,ficou curto,mas é porque é um simples epílogo,só para encerrar a fic.O que é uma pena,eu estava adorando escrevê-la,mais uma que vai para a minha penseira e irá esvaziar a minha mente.Agora poderei me dedicar as outras fics.Obrigada por lerem.Beijos e até a próxima.E por favor,não me matem!^^.Eu recebi ameaças de morte pelo que fiz a Alex,mas leiam esse capítulo e não me matem,hehehehehe.Beijos_

**O QUE ME TORNA TÃO ESPECIAL.**

Ela realmente,verdadeiramente,odiava vestidos,mas tinha que usá-los,pelo menos nesse caso.Afinal,era por uma boa causa.

Olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho e sorriu com o que viu,era totalmente contra os seus princípios mas não podia negar que a roupa lhe tinha caído bem.Fitou-se com mais intensidade,os grandes olhos azuis devolvendo o olhar,e o sorriso sumindo de sua face.Ainda mal acreditava na sorte que tivera.Sobrevivera a um Avada Kedavra,agora,como Harry,era a Menina-Que-Sobreviveu.E como conseguiu isso?Da mesma maneira que Lílian Potter conseguiu,amor.

Havia lido sobre feitiços protetores,e que os mais poderosos necessitavam de verdadeiro amor para executá-los.Nunca poderia imaginar que o que sentia por Harry era tão forte,mas na hora,diante de um bruxo irado,não quis questionar-se sobre isso e arriscou tudo o que tinha no feitiço.Não chegou a matar Slytherin,mas o deixou fraco o suficiente para Harry derrotá-lo.

Suspirou um pouco,tudo fica bem quando termina bem.O mundo mágico agora estava em paz,ela,finalmente,teria uma família,certo que era somente seu pai e ela,mas era uma família,e ela ainda tinha o Harry,e tinha seus amigos.Ewan recuperara-se do ataque,que fora provocado por Comensais e não aurores,ele havia sido atacado por seguidores de Voldemort por causa de sua traição passada,e era prisioneiro no esconderijo do mesmo.Porém,agora,estava livre e saudável,e voltara para a América,e nas férias ela iria visitá-lo.Sirius Black fora inocentado e com isso Harry ganhara um lar,Draco reatou o namoro com Gina para desespero de Rony e choque de metade da população da escola.Ela ainda ouvia nos corredores que uma nova guerra começaria,Weasley versus Malfoy.Era o namoro mais comentado de Hogwarts,depois de Lílian e Tiago.

Seu sorriso retornou ao rosto,tirando as lembranças ruins de uma guerra passada,tudo estava perfeito agora,menos o vestido que ainda a deixava com a sensação incomoda de que não pertencia a ele.

-Hei!-Gina entrara no dormitório.Também usava uma roupa de gala,de primeira mão.Com a ascensão de Arthur Weasley a Ministro,a situação financeira da família melhorara bastante.Seu vestido era amarelo,bem claro,que descia e corte reto pelo corpo da jovem,acentuando uma curva aqui e acolá.Diferente do vestido de Alexandra,que era prata moldando o tórax e a cintura e alargando-se do quadril aos pés,formando uma saia rodada,com camadas de tecido se sobrepondo umas as outras.

-Vai ficar se admirando a noite toda?Estão te esperando.

Alexandra pediu paciência,com a mão,e ergueu um dedo.

-Nem meio minuto,alguém lá embaixo está quase tendo um ataque.-Ela sorriu a amiga e saiu do quarto.Desceu as escadas e encontrou Harry andando de um lado para o outro no salão comunal.

-Onde ela está?-Parou de caminhar ao ver Gina chegar à sala.

-Pediu só mais um minuto,ela já vai descer.Onde está Rony e Mione?

-Já foram,e seu amado está te esperando lá fora.-Gina sorriu aproximando-se de Harry e ajeitando a gola das vestes dele,de maneira fraternal.Deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e saiu da sala.

Draco viu o quadro se mexer e uma jovem ruiva passar por ele.Sorriu a visão que o cumprimentou.

-Está linda.-Disse.

-Obrigada.-Gina retribuiu o elogio com um beijo,e depois apreciou seu namorado.Draco estava em vestes negras que contrastavam com a pele pálida e os cabelos loiros.Era como se fosse um anjo mau,que caiu na terra.Sorriu,internamente com essa contradição.Ele poderia ter ajudado a Ordem da Fênix na batalha contra Voldemort,mas nunca deixaria de ser Draco Malfoy,o garoto extremamente rico,já que herdou a fortuna de seu pai com a morte desse,arrogante e ambicioso.E a marca negra que estava tatuada em seu braço,mas que poderia ser escondida com um feitiço,sempre a faria lembrar que ele não era perfeito.Mas e daí?Ela não queria a perfeição,queria apenas ele.

-Vamos?-Ele estendeu um braço para a jovem,que o aceitou.Juntos caminharam para o Salão Principal.

* * * * *

Depois de passado dez minutos,nove a mais do que ela tinha dito,Alexandra desceu para a sala comunal.Rapidamente,Harry se levantou do sofá em que estava e acompanhou o caminhar da jovem até si.

-Hei garota Slytherin.

"Hei menino Gryffindor."

-Você está linda.

"Você acha?Eu ainda detesto o fato de ter que usar esse vestido engomadinho."

-Oras se você não gosta de vestido,o que vai usar em nosso casamento?Calça jeans e camiseta?

Alex o olhou,confusa,a testa enrugando em indagação.

"Casamento?"

-Ah,bem...-Harry corou um pouco.-...eu tenho planos,de no futuro oficializarmos o nosso relacionamento.

"E há quanto tempo,em um futuro à frente,você pretende oficializar a nossa relação?"

Ela tinha uma expressão divertida na face,por causa do rubor de Harry.

-Depois que você se formar.

A expressão divertida se foi e em substituição surgiu uma de surpresa.

"Fala sério?"

-Nunca falei tão sério em toda a minha vida.

"Mas Harry;quero dizer,você tem certeza disso,muita coisa pode mudar em um ano.Podemos brigar e romper,podemos perceber que não fomos feitos um para o outro,ou então..." Harry depositou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios de Alexandra,interrompendo os pensamentos dela.

-Shhh,eu não vou mudar de idéia.Por mais que a gente brigue,no final a gente se entende.E eu te amo,no começo eu confesso que estava um pouco incerto sobre isso,mas quando vi você em meus braços,achando que estava morta,eu percebi que sentiria um enorme vazio se te perdesse.Dumbledore pediu-me que reatasse a amizade que Slytherin tinha com Gyryffindor,mas por ironia do destino,algo muito mais que amizade surgiu entre nós.E eu quero isso,para sempre.É você que eu quero,é com você que eu quero passar o resto de minha vida.

"Harry..."

-Por isso é melhor se acostumar com a idéia de usar vestido,você não vai querer entrar na igreja com cara de convidado e não de noiva.-Disse,com um sorriso divertido ao ver Alexandra fazer uma careta,diante dessa idéia.

"Está pedindo demais."

-Por favor amor,por mim.-Ele aproximou-se do ouvido dela.-Apenas para depois eu ter o prazer de tirá-lo.

"Harry!" O rosto de Alexandra ficou mais vermelho que um pimentão.Harry nunca a forçara a avançar na relação,sempre lhe deu tempo e espaço para preparar-se para isso,e até porque,durante o tempo em que estiveram juntos,nunca tiveram a oportunidade para tal coisa,por causa da guerra.Porém,Harry sempre gostava de provocá-la,só pelo prazer de vê-la corar.

Harry riu e Alexandra lhe deu um leve tapa no braço,o rubor diminuindo de seu rosto.

-É melhor irmos.-Ele estendeu a mão para ela,que a aceitou,e saíram da sala comunal.

* * * * * 

O Salão Principal estava decorado de acordo com a festa que era realizada.Ao fundo dele estava uma enorme faixa que dizia:

Formandos,turma de 1998 

Alunos dançavam pela pista,as mesas das casas foram afastadas e em seus lugares,estavam mesas pequenas e redondas,onde alguns alunos bebiam e conversavam.Professores percorriam o salão,aproveitando a festa.Fantasmas brindavam a graduação de mais uma turma,enfim algo feliz em uma época feliz.

Assim que pisaram dentro do Salão,Harry puxou Alex para a pista de dança.Envolveu seus braços na cintura da jovem e essa enlaçou o seu pescoço.Ambos tinham conhecimento mínimo na área da dança,mas isso não importava agora.O que importava é que eles estavam ali,sem nada que pudesse atrapalhar.

Alexandra fitou os olhos verdes,que a mirava com candura e amor,e sorriu.

Sorriu ao perceber que não precisava falar para ser compreendida,que mesmo que fosse diferente conseguia fazer grandes amigos.Sorriu ao ver que não fora sangue,herança ou maldição que a uniu a Harry,que foram as brigas por coisas fúteis,as conversas nas aulas,os deveres de casa juntos,os estudos na biblioteca e tudo aquilo que a tornava uma garota normal,que estudava em uma escola de magia,e não a garota que era herdeira de Salazar Slytherin.

Sorriu ao perceber que apesar de tudo,das mentiras,das confusões,dos perigos,das batalhas,da sua quase morte,era uma menina feliz.

E finalmente sorriu ao ver que agora descobrira o que realmente a tornava tão especial.

Ela mesma.

FIM

NA:UHA!Terminei,mesmo debaixo das ameaças de morte de Lígia.Pois bem vamos aos agradecimentos.

_Primeiro eu quero agradecer a Ligia pelos comentários e ameaças^^.E a Anna22 que também me fez algumas ameaças^^.Maya,pelos elogios._

Agradecer a Lilith,minha pequena fã (vou ficar besta com esse negócio de fã),obrigada pelos comentários.A todos que me mandaram e-mail através do Fanfiction Brasil ou deixaram review no Fanfiction.net.Obrigada mesmo.E também valeu por votarem em minha enquête.Valeu por lerem a fic(eu sei que está ficando meloso esse agradecimentos,mas mesmo assim acho que preciso,se não fossem vocês do que adiantaria escrever fics?^^),e também para aqueles que apenas leram,e que vão futuramente ler.Beijos

_Daphne Peçanha._

_Harry Potter e todos os seus caracteres pertencem a J.K.Rowling._

_Alexandra Willians e todos os seus caracteres(pai,parentes,conhecidos,amigos(que não são personagens de Harry Potter) e etc) pertencem a Daphne Peçanha(adoro essa história de posse^^)_


End file.
